Columpios y cajas de arena
by katherinespices93
Summary: Kurt Hummel tiene 7 años. Hace un nuevo amigo, el pequeño Blaine, un día en el parque. Ésta es su historia. Traducción al español de "Swing sets and sandboxes" de Beautifulwhatsyourhurry
1. Quiero cojerte de la mano

"Swing Sets and Sandboxes", by beautifulwhatsyourhurry

De la traducción: "Columpios y Areneros" by katherinespices93

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Quiero cogerte de la mano.<p>

Sinopsis: Kurt Hummel tiene 7 años. Hace un nuevo amigo, el pequeño Blaine, un día en el parque. Ésta es su historia.

Calificación: Eeeh... por ahora diré que es rated T.

Atención: Alusiones a el desprecio/abuso.

Disclaimers: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes reconocibles. Todos son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y Fox!

* * *

><p>El pequeño Kurt, de siete años, tiene muchas preguntas.<p>

Bueno, claro que las tiene, sólo tiene siete años, después de todo. Últimamente ha sido porqué esto y qué es lo otro, y, de todas formas, ¿de dónde vienen los bebés?

Cuando la madre y el padre de Kurt respondieron a esa última, las primeras palabras de Kurt fueron "qué asco" y "puaj", y luego dijo: "eso no me va a pasar a mí nunca porque NO".

Sin embargo, la mayor pregunta que vagaba por su mente ahora era, exactamente, ¿Quién era ese pequeño niño sentado solo en el columpio?

El pequeño Kurt mira al niño fijamente, y lo primero que advierte es en la gigante e indomable mata de pelo oscuro de su cabeza. Kurt piensa que su pelo podría ser muy bonito si usara algunos de los productos especiales de su madre para el pelo. Lo harían brillar. La siguiente cosa que descubre es la camiseta rota y demasiado grande que lleva, cayéndole precariamente del hombro del niño, porque el cuello de ésta es muy grande, y Kurt no sabe porqué se molesta en llevarla puesta siquiera. La camiseta está emparejada con un par de vaqueros azules sucios, aunque Kurt cree que es raro que los vaqueros parezcan tan pequeños cuando la camiseta es obviamente demasiado grande para la pequeña figura del niño. No lleva zapatos.

Y entonces se percata de sus grandes y redondeados ojos. Son incluso muy curiosos, tan grandes, pero Kurt no puede evitar fijarse en lo bonitos que son; son verdes y marrones con fragmentos dorados.

Kurt decide que de todas formas va a hablar con él, porque está sentado solo en el columpio y bueno, Kurt no tiene ningún amigo con el que jugar ahora mismo porque todos están demasiado ocupados jugando juntos.

"Hola" dice Kurt, tan amigablemente como le es posible.

Su saludo, sin embargo, tiene completamente el efecto opuesto a lo que esperaba, porque el pequeño niño de pelo rizado del columpio pilla tal susto que se cae para atrás al suelo.

"¿Estás bien?" dice Kurt asustado, avanzando hacia él y atrapando el columpio justo cuando el niño se incorpora porque, bueno, si no lo hubiera hecho, el asiento del columpio habría colisionado con la cara del chico. "¿Te has hecho daño?"

Los ojos del niño aumentan de tamaño incluso más de lo que ya son, si eso es posible, y el niño mira a Kurt como si estuviera viendo a Dios o algo.

"E-estoy bien" dice el niño de los ojos grandes.

"Siento que te haya asustado tanto" dice el pequeño Kurt, extendiendo su mano. El niño simplemente se queda mirando a su mano como si estuviera esperando a que algo pasara. "La coges" sugiere Kurt, sintiéndose un poco 'sabelotodo'. "Y te ayudo a levantarte"

"Oh"

Sus manos se encuentran finalmente y Kurt ayuda al niño a levantarse. Tan pronto como está en pie, el extraño niño simplemente observa las manos de los dos, sin hacer ningún movimiento para soltarlas.

"Me llamo Kurt" dice Kurt, porque claramente, si están cogidos de la mano deberían sus respectivos nombres. Era apropiado.

"Soy Blaine"

"Bonito nombre" comenta Kurt. "Blaine, Blaine" dice mientras acostumbra a su lengua al nombre, y decide que sí, Blaine es un nombre muy bonito. "Me gusta. Nunca he conocido a nadie que se llame Blaine antes"

El pequeño Blaine no dice nada y sigue mirando las manos juntas, y Kurt piensa que parece un poco confundido.

"Deberíamos columpiarnos" dice Kurt. "A menos que pienses que te vas a caer otra vez"

Los ojos de Blaine vuelven a los suyos. "No lo haré. Es que me asustaste, eso es todo."

Kurt asiente y suelta la mano de Blaine, aunque Blaine parece un poco reacio a hacerlo. Se sientan en los columpios uno al lado del otro, con sus piernas no lo suficientemente largas para que toquen el suelo. Las piernas de Blaine parecen mucho más cortas, sin embargo.

"¿Por qué no tienes zapatos?" pregunta Kurt.

Blaine simplemente se encoje de hombros y mira el suelo. "No se"

"¿No sabes porqué no llevas zapatos puestos?"

Blaine se encoje de hombros de nuevo, lo que hace desistir a Kurt, pues no sabe cómo desenvolverse en una conversación con alguien que se encoje de hombros por todo.

"Nunca te he visto en este parque" dice Kurt. "Y vengo aquí todos los días"

"No vivo cerca" le informa Blaine.

"¿Dónde vives?"

"A una larga caminata de aquí. No tenemos un parque allí donde vivo. Así que vine aquí." explica el pequeño Blaine.

"¿Te has hecho todo el camino sin zapatos?" pregunta Kurt. "¿No te duelen los pies?"

"No mucho"

"Ah"

Blaine alarga su brazo para alcanzar la cadena del columpio, y cuando lo hace, el otro extremo de su camiseta resbala revelando una horrible y amarillezca cicatriz.

"Debes de caerte mucho" dice Kurt, señalando la cicatriz.

"¡No me caigo mucho!" dice Blaine a la defensiva, aunque Kurt piensa que no pasa nada por ser patoso. Suele ver a mucha gente patosa. Él mismo solía ser torpe, pero eso fue cuando él paso por lo que su padre llama un estirón. No estaba acostumbrado a su nueva altura y por eso era patoso de muchas formas. Kurt no cree que Blaine haya pegado un estirón, sin embargo. Blaine solo parece débil y pequeño.

"No pasa nada si lo haces" le dice Kurt.

"Pero no lo hago"

"¿Cómo te has hecho esa cicatriz, entonces?"

Blaine calla otra vez y Kurt decide que no le gusta que Blaine no hable. Blaine tiene una voz verdaderamente bonita cuando habla y Kurt quiere que hable más para poder oírla. Pero no consigue oír mucho más de la voz de Blaine porque su madre le llama, diciendo que es hora de irse.

"Me tengo que ir" le dice Kurt a su nuevo amigo, "Pero volveré mañana. ¿Puedes volver también mañana?"

Blaine se muerde el labio. "Lo intentaré"

"Eso espero. Tienes unos ojos bonitos"

Mientras Kurt se aleja, no puede ver a Blaine mirándole a sus espaldas, con la boca abierta del asombro.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Kurt y su madre vuelven al parque. Kurt busca inmediatamente al amigo que hizo ayer. Finalmente lo ve sentado solo en el arenero. Lleva exactamente la misma ropa que ayer. Kurt espera que su madre se la haya lavado. Kurt camina con determinación hacia Blaine y se sienta en el borde del arenero.<p>

"Hola, Blaine" dice, esperando que Blaine no se caiga esta vez. Blaine, sin embargo, alza la cabeza y sonríe de oreja a oreja.

"Hola, Kurt"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Nada. Sólo me siento"

"¿No has traído juguetes?"

Blaine niega con la cabeza lentamente. "No tengo muchos juguetes"

Kurt piensa que eso es triste. Todo el mundo debería tener muchos juguetes con los que jugar, porque los juguetes eran como, lo mejor que había. Pero está empezando a darse cuenta de que no le gustan el mismo tipo de juguetes que gustan a los otros niños de su edad. A ninguno de ellos les gustan las fiestas del té, o colorear como le gustan a él. Se pregunta si a Blaine le gustan esas cosas.

"No te preocupes" dice Kurt. "Yo tengo muchos juguetes. Puedo traer algunos la próxima vez que vengamos aquí y los compartimos. ¿Te gustan las fiestas del té?" pregunta Kurt. "Porque sé que a muchos chicos no"

"¿Qué es una fiesta del té?"

"Es muy divertido. O al menos yo creo que es divertido. Es donde te sientas en una mesa y te puedes vestir como quieras mientras tomas el té, o té de mentira, da igual, y puedes comer pasteles o galletas y cosas. ¡Y puedes fingir que eres una princesa o un príncipe o quien quieras!"

"¿Quién finges ser tú?" pregunta Blaine con curiosidad.

"Eem... A veces finjo ser La Bella durmiente. O Ariel. Al menos cuando tiene piernas. No sé si las sirenas pueden tener fiestas del té de verdad."

"Creo que sería complicado tener una fiesta del té cuando vives debajo del agua" asientes Blaine. Kurt se percata de que Blaine no se burla de él porque haga el papel de chica en sus películas favoritas de Disney, lo que es bueno porque todos los chicos hacían siempre eso. Pero admitámoslo, no hay muchas películas de Disney que contengan papeles prominentes de chico, exceptuando a Aladín.

"Me gustaría hacer una fiesta del té contigo" dice Kurt. "Podrías ser quien quisieras"

"Si tú haces de Ariel, yo puedo hacer del príncipe Eric?"

"¡Sí quieres, sí!"

Blaine sonríe otra vez y Kurt decide que le gusta hacer a Blaine sonreír, porque de lo contrario parece triste todo el tiempo.

"Podemos hacer la fiesta del té mañana" dice Kurt. "Puedes venir a mi casa y podemos hacerla ahí"

Blaine se detiene y se muerde el labio. "No se si puedo ir a tu casa. Mis padres no me dejan ir a las casas de la gente demasiado."

"¿Porqué no?"

Blaine se encoje de hombros. "No sé"

Kurt frunce el ceño, intentando pensar en una forma de resolver el problema. "¿Y si sólo vienes al jardín?" pregunta. "Porque si sólo es el jardín, no estás realmente en la casa. Así que no cuenta."

Blaine alza la cabeza, arrugando la nariz mientras considera la opción. "Eso puede que funcione" concluye.

Kurt se ríe. "Vale. Se lo preguntaré a mi madre, pero dirá que sí. Ella siempre dice que sí."

"Vale" asiente Blaine, bajando la cabeza. Pero entonces se queda callado, y cuando Kurt se da cuenta de que echa de menos el sonido de la voz de Blaine, pregunta:

"¿Estás bien?"

Blaine le mira con sus grandes y redondos ojos, pero parece nervioso. "¿Puedo... puedo preguntarte algo...?"

"Claro"

"No tienes... que hacerlo si no quieres" empieza Blaine, "pero... ¿me cogerías de la mano otra vez? ¿Como hiciste ayer cuando me caí?"

Kurt inclina la cabeza a un lado ligeramente, porque en realidad no es una pregunta tan rara. Él se la hace a su madre todo el tiempo. Todo el mundo se coge de la mano, excepto quizás, la mayoría de chicos. Pero Blaine es un chico y quiere cogerle de la mano, así que Kurt piensa que a lo mejor hay otros chicos en el mundo a los que les gusta cogerse de la mano también.

"Sí" dice Kurt, tendiéndole la mano con los dedos extendidos. "Ten"

Blaine mira su mano, pero no de la misma forma que ayer. No la mira como si estuviera confuso o algo; la está mirando como si fuera algo que realmente, realmente quisiera. Y entonces Blaine mueve su mano para ponerla en la de Kurt y éste la aprieta suavemente, esperando que esa acción haga saber a Blaine que lo que hacen está bien.

"Tu mano es suave" susurra Blaine.

"Mi madre siempre me pone cremas" explica Kurt. "Te dejan la mano suave"

"Me gusta" admite Blaine.

"Gracias" dice Kurt, arrimándose más a él con lo que están los dos con las piernas cruzadas y sus rodillas tocándose. "Tu mano me gusta también. Encaja realmente bien con la mía."

Blaine le da la más leve de las sonrisas. "Sí. Así es."

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, a pesar de sus planes, una solitaria figura con una mata de pelo rizado, sin zapatos, y una ropa enfermizamente conjuntada se sienta sola al fondo de un lado del parque.<p>

Espera durante horas en el calor abrasador.

Como no viene nadie, se va.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente a ese, Kurt se precipita hacia donde ve a Blaine sentado en el arenero otra vez.<p>

"Hola" dice alegremente.

Blaine no responde; simplemente arrastra un solo dedo por la arena, con la cabeza gacha.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien."

"Pero pareces triste" advierte Kurt mientras se sienta en el arenero en frente de Blaine. "¿Por qué estás triste?"

Blaine finalmente alza la cabeza para posar sus pequeños ojos verdes en Kurt.

Están mojados.

"¿Por qué lloras, Blaine?" pregunta Kurt, no muy seguro de lo que debería hacer. Su madre suele abrazarle cuando llora, pero Kurt no sabe si debería abrazar a Blaine. ¿Debería darle un abrazo?

"Pensé que íbamos a hacer una fiesta del té ayer. Dijiste que vendrías a buscarme." Le recuerda Blaine en voz baja.

"Pero es que hacía demasiado calor fuera. Todo el mundo se quedó dentro de casa por sus padres. Creí que tu madre te retendría también" explica Kurt.

Blaine sacude la cabeza negativamente, dejándola caer hacia abajo, y Kurt atisba una lágrima que resbala por su mejilla y cae a la arena.

"Estuve aquí. Estuve aquí mucho tiempo esperándote. Pero nunca viniste" le asegura Blaine.

"¿Estabas aquí?" le pregunta Kurt con los ojos como platos del shock. "¡Pero hacía muchísimo calor! ¿Y tú… tu caminaste desde tan lejos sin zapatos? Mi padre dijo que se podía freír un huevo en la carretera, del calor que hacía. ¿Están bien tus pies?"

"Dolían cuando volví a casa, pero estoy bien" le asegura Blaine.

"¿Porqué no te quedaste en casa? Estás… Blaine" dice Kurt apenado, cuando mira más pausadamente la piel de las los brazos, las piernas y el cuello del chico más pequeño. "Te has quemado." Alarga el brazo para tocarle, pero se lo piensa mejor. Él ya se ha quemado antes y dolía mucho cuando alguien le tocaba. "¿No duele?"

Blaine asiente ligeramente y Kurt le oye llorar un poco más.

"¿Ni tu mamá ni tu papá te dijeron que no salieras?" pregunta Kurt.

"No" dice Blaine mientras se sorbe la nariz, limpiándosela en la manga de la camiseta demasiado grande que lleva. "No dijeron nada."

Kurt no sabe que decir porque eso no parece ser correcto, por alguna razón.

"¿Te han puesto algo para las quemaduras?" pregunta Kurt a su amigo. "Mi madre siempre me pone una crema cuando me quemo. Hace que duela menos."

"No" Blaine sacude la cabeza.

Kurt se queda quieto y para de hablar por un segundo, y luego se levanta. "Quédate aquí" le ordena. "Ahora vuelvo."

Kurt corre tanto como sus pequeñas piernas le permiten y se dirige a donde está su madre, sentada en un banco del parque, mientras habla con una de las otras madres. Ella le sonríe mientras Kurt busca en su bolso, quitando de en medio unas botellas de agua, un bote de crema, y sacando un bote de aloe vera. Ella le mira expectante, pero él se vuelve a ir corriendo antes de que ella tenga la oportunidad de preguntarle nada.

"Ten" dice Kurt, sentándose de nuevo. "Esto te hará sentir mejor. Es la crema."

Blaine observa al bote en cuestión y se muerde el labio. "¿E-estás seguro? ¿No se enfadará tu madre si cojo un poco?"

"¿Porqué tendría que enfadarse?" Blaine se encoje de hombros y Kurt desenrosca el bote, dejando caer un poco de aloe en su mano. "Extiende tu brazo."

Blaine alza su brazo tímidamente, como si tuviera miedo de que Kurt fuera a cortárselo. Pero cuando Kurt simplemente empieza a extender la crema por toda su dañada piel, él suspira de repentino alivio, y Kurt sonríe.

"Te sientes mejor, ¿eh?" pregunta amistosamente.

"Sí" admite Blaine, mirando mientras Kurt aplica más crema en su otro brazo y sus piernas, separadas en el arenero. "Mucho mejor."

"Deberías decirle a tu madre que compre de esto."

"Es que… no tenemos mucho dinero" explica Blaine. "Así que no compramos muchas cosas. Lo único de lo que compramos mucho es cerveza."

Kurt arruga la nariz al oír esa palabra. "La cerveza huele mal" afirma.

"Sí, es verdad" coincide Blaine. "Mi padre bebe mucha."

"Mi padre también, a veces. Pero no mucho."

Blaine calla al oír eso, y deja que Kurt extienda un poco de aloe en sus pequeñas mejillas y cuello.

"¿Kurt?"

"¿Sí?" responde Kurt enroscando de nuevo el tapón del bote y dejándolo caer en la arena.

"Cuando… cuando tu padre bebe cerveza, ¿a veces se… ya sabes…?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿No se pone a veces muy enfadado?" pregunta Blaine en voz baja.

Kurt se lo piensa unos segundos antes de responder. "No. Pero es que no bebe mucho. Sólo se pone un poco… contento, supongo. Se ríe por todo."

Blaine parece un poco reacio con la respuesta. "Oh."

"¿Porqué?" pregunta Kurt. "¿El tuyo se enfada?"

Blaine asiente lentamente. "Eeh… sí. A veces."

"¿Grita, y todo eso?"

"Sí."

"No me gusta cuando los mayores gritan" dice Kurt. "Da miedo."

"Sí" dice Blaine en voz baja. "Mucho miedo."

"Así que… como ayer no pudimos hacerla, ¿Quieres hacer la fiesta del té mañana?" pregunta Kurt a su amigo.

"…Sólo si me prometes que estarás aquí para recogerme como dijiste que harías" dice Blaine pausadamente.

"Estaré aquí" asegura Kurt. "No me olvidé de ti, lo prometo. Es sólo que no nos dejaban salir de casa."

Blaine se moja los labios con la lengua antes de hablar y asiente decisivamente. "Vale."

"Eres un amigo realmente bueno" le dice Kurt. "No me olvidaré."

Con una lenta sonrisa, los ojos de Blaine se encuentran con los de Kurt. "Tú también lo eres."

"¿Quieres jugar en los columpios?" pregunta Kurt. "Podemos cogernos de la mano como antes de ayer."

"Sí" dice Blaine rápidamente.

Kurt sonríe y alcanza la mano de Blaine, con cuidado de no cogerla muy fuerte por las quemaduras.

Le gusta que Blaine le deje cogerle de la mano. Es algo muy, muy agradable.

* * *

><p>Continuará<p>

A/N: Así que he aquí el primer capítulo. Creo que esto va a ser largo porque quiero seguirlos en su infancia por un tiempo y posiblemente… más tarde. Aún no estoy segura. Ya veremos.

Notas de la traductora: Espero que os esté gustando. Si tenéis alguna idea para una frase que haya quedado un poco rara a vuestros ojos, por favor comentadla. Estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias.


	2. Eres mi mejor amigo

Capítulo 2: Eres mi mejor amigo

A/N: Gracias por todos los comentarios. Éste es el primer kid!fic que he escrito, así que espero que me salga bien.

* * *

><p>Al final, la fiesta del té no tuvo lugar hasta después de dos semanas más, para la decepción del pequeño Kurt. Habría estado entusiasmado por tener a otro chico con el que poder jugar, al que le gustaran esas fiestas, pero cuando él y su madre fueron al parque, Blaine no apareció. Kurt finalmente decide que Blaine debe de haber tenido problemas con algo, porque las únicas veces en las que Kurt no sale a jugar son cuando tiene problemas con algo.<p>

Pero eso no quita que siga echando de menos a su amigo, no, ni pensarlo. Hace que su madre le lleve al parque todos los días esperando ver a Blaine.

Éste nunca aparece y Kurt regresa a su casa con una mueca de tristeza.

* * *

><p>Finalmente, después de dos largas semanas, Kurt descubre a Blaine sentado en el columpio.<p>

Parece diferente.

"¡Tienes ropa nueva!" exclama Kurt mientras se aproxima a su amigo.

Blaine ríe contento y salta inmediatamente del columpio en cuanto ve a Kurt.

"Mi abuela ha venido de visita" comenta Blaine. "Ella viene a veces a nuestra casa, y cuando lo hace siempre me regala ropa nueva y juguetes, y cosas. ¡Mira, y tengo zapatos nuevos!" dice mientras alza su pequeña y corta pierna.

"Me gustan mucho" dice Kurt con una sonrisa. "Estás muy elegante."

Blaine inclina la cabeza confuso. "¿Elegante? ¿Como elegante, elegante?"*

Kurt se encoje de hombros. "No lo se. Lo oí en la tele una vez. Creo que significa que tienes muy buen aspecto."

"¡Oh!" ríe Blaine, y Kurt sonríe porque no está seguro de haber oído a Blaine reír así.

Blaine tiene una risa agradable.

Kurt tiende su mano. Blaine la coge inmediatamente.

"¿Así que, vamos a hacer la fiesta del té?" pregunta Blaine. "Quería venir a jugar aquí, pero mi abuela me dijo que me quedara en casa mientras ella estaba allí. Pero se fue a su casa ayer, así que he venido.

"Me alegro de que hayas venido" admite Kurt. "Estaba triste sin ti."

"Yo también me pongo triste sin ti" le cuenta Blaine.

Kurt acaricia los dedos de Blaine. Le gusta que Blaine se ponga triste cuando Kurt no está. Nunca ha tenido un amigo que haga eso.

"Bueno, pues ya no tenemos que estar tristes porque estamos aquí. Y mi madre está esperando para llevarnos a jugar" dice Kurt, señalando hacia donde está su madre, hablando con otra madre.

"Vale."

Así que avanzan, mano en mano, hacia donde está la madre de Kurt. Ella se vuelve y les sonríe.

"¿Así que éste es Blaine?" pregunta su madre.

"Sí, éste es Blaine" asiente Kurt. "No venía al parque porque su abuela vino de visita."

"Es completamente comprensible" sonríe. "Vámonos, entonces. Tu papá os ha hecho sándwiches a los dos."

"¿Los ha cortado de forma triangular?" Kurt tiene que saberlo, porque cree que la forma cuadrangular no es ni la mitad de buena que la triangular, para los sándwiches.

"¿No lo hace siempre?" dice su madre, guiándolos mientras salen del parque.

Ellos siguen a la madre de Kurt fuera del parque, hasta el final de la calle, y sólo unos cuantos bloques hasta su casa. Cuando la madre de Kurt llena su tetera de agua y su padre les trae un plato de sándwiches, Blaine se queda callado y baja su pequeña cabeza hasta que finalmente vuelven dentro.

"Tus padres son súper majos" comenta Blaine mientras Kurt coge un triángulo de sándwich.

"Sí, suelen ser majos la mayoría de veces. Menos cuando me meto en un lío, ya sabes."

"No creo que ningún padre sea majo cuando te metes en líos."

Kurt sacude la cabeza y da un mordisco a su sándwich. Luego se percata de que Blaine simplemente está mirando al plato de sándwiches, mojándose los labios, pero no hace ningún movimiento para coger uno. Kurt simplemente piensa que ha Blaine le han enseñado modales, porque a él su madre le enseñó modales, y éstos dicen que no cojas las cosas hasta que alguien te diga que puedes cogerlas.

"Puedes cogerlos" dice Kurt educadamente. "Son para los dos. Y pareces hambriento."

"¿D-de verdad?" pregunta Blaine, con esperanza iluminada en sus grandes y redondeados ojos.

"De verdad de la buena."

"Gracias" dice Blaine, y sí, piensa Kurt, a Blaine le han enseñado modales.

Blaine coge un sándwich y lo mastica despacio.

No le cuenta a Kurt que no ha comido desde ayer, desde que su abuela se marchó.

"Así que, ¿quién quieres ser en la fiesta del té?" pregunta Kurt a su amigo. "¿Sigues queriendo ser Eric?"

"¿Y si los dos somos princesas?" se pregunta Blaine. "Y podemos hablar de nuestros príncipes y de nuestras malvadas madrastras, y cosas de esas."

"¡Sí!" asiente Kurt felizmente, sacudiéndose las migas de los dedos. "Espera aquí, ¡tengo coronas de princesa!"

Kurt se precipita a su habitación. Abre una bonita caja y saca dos de sus diademas favoritas. Le dejará llevar a Blaine su favorita, decide, porque eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no? Comparten sus cosas favoritas. Después vuelve corriendo a afuera y le da la diadema a Blaine.

Kurt no lo ha notado, pero mientras él no estaba, Blaine ha cogido un sándwich y se lo ha guardado en el bolsillo para luego, cuando estuviera en casa.

La fiesta del té dura más de una hora, con Kurt fingiendo ser La Cenicienta y Blaine pretendiendo ser Ariel. Comparten té (que en realidad es agua, pero ellos fingen como nadie) y pequeñas galletas, y llevan diademas orgullosamente en sus cabezas. Incluso cantan canciones de La Sirenita y corretean por el jardín, jugando a escenas de las películas y riendo como sólo los niños felices pueden reír.

Finalmente, Blaine se tiene que ir a casa.

"Te puede llevar mi papá o mi mamá en coche" dice Kurt. "Y así no tienes que caminar tanto. Y a lo mejor te pierdes, como nunca has estado aquí…"

Blaine alza la mirada a la puesta de sol, mirando hacia los lados, y Kurt se percata de que Blaine se está dando cuenta de que no, realmente no sabe dónde está y que realmente se podría perder.

"No te preocupes" dice Kurt cuando Blaine empieza a parecer asustado. "Podemos llevarte a casa."

El pequeño pecho de Blaine tiembla con un nervioso suspiro de alivio, y asiente. Kurt corre dentro y le dice a sus padres que Blaine necesita volver a casa, pero que no quiere andar porque podría perderse muchísimo, y que Kurt preferiría que su nuevo amigo no se perdiera. Así que la madre de Kurt coge las llaves y ella, Kurt y Blaine se suben en el coche. Blaine murmura su dirección cuando ella le pregunta, y Kurt se percata de que su madre frunce el ceño.

"Eso está muy lejos" comenta. "¿Caminas desde allí al parque todos los días?"

"S-sí" le dice Blaine. "No está tan lejos. Mi padre trabaja mucho y mi madre también, así que no pueden llevarme."

"Ah."

Es todo lo que dice, y Kurt percibe a Blaine soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando ella no le pregunta más cosas. El viaje no les lleva mucho tiempo, advierte Kurt, pero tienen que pasar por otras dos urbanizaciones hasta llegar a la de Blaine. La casa es pequeña, piensa Kurt, pero su padre siempre le ha dicho que las cosas realmente buenas vienen en paquetes pequeños, y Kurt decide que debe ser cierto, porque Blaine es muy pequeño incluso aunque ellos descubrieran que eran de la misma edad, y Blaine un amigo muy bueno.

"Blaine, cariño"dice la madre de Kurt, sacando un boli y un papel de su bolso. Garabatea algo en el papel y se lo da. "Éste es nuestro número de teléfono. Si alguna vez necesitas que yo o el padre de Kurt te llevemos a algún sitio, incluso si es sólo al parque, puedes llamar y te recogeremos."

Blaine se vuelve completamente mudo, pero coge el papel de todas formas.

"Y así no tienes que caminar desde tan lejos" concluye Kurt. "Y podemos vernos mucho más"

Blaine asiente con su pequeña cabeza de pelo rizado y se desabrocha el cinturón. "G-gracias"

La madre de Kurt sonríe mientras él abre la puerta del coche.

"¿Vendrás a jugar mañana?" pregunta Kurt a su amigo.

"Eso espero" dice Blaine. "La escuela empezará pronto. Y no podremos vernos todos los días en el parque."

"Pero iremos a la misma escuela, ¿no?" pregunta Kurt, con un poco de repentino pánico. "¿Vendrás a la escuela?"

Los ojos de Blaine reflejan tristeza mientras niega con la cabeza. "Mi madre y mi padre me enseñan en casa."

"Pero dijiste que tus padres trabajan mucho" puntúa Kurt. "¿Cómo te pueden enseñar si están trabajando?"

"Es como lo hacemos siempre" Blaine se encoje de hombros. Luego mira arriba hacia el sol, que casi se ha escondido en el horizonte. "Me - me tengo que ir, mi padre volverá pronto. Intentaré verte mañana."

"Oh, vale" dice Kurt sin ganas. Luego alza la mano hacia él desde donde está sentado en el coche.

Blaine sonríe muy levemente, y se gira y estira hasta alcanzar a acariciar los dedos de Kurt suavemente. "Adiós, Kurt"

"Adiós, Blaine."

Blaine retira su mano y cierra la puerta del coche. Kurt le observa mientras corre hacia la puerta de su casa y desaparece dentro.

"A Blaine le gusta cogerme de la mano" explica Kurt mientras vuelven a casa. Kurt mira por la ventana.

"Ya lo he visto" dice su madre. "¿Te gusta coger de la mano a Blaine?"

Kurt asiente, descansando la frente contra el cristal de la ventana. "Sí. Me gusta cogerle de la mano. No creo que a mucha gente le guste cogerse de la mano."

"Eso es muy triste"

"Yo también lo creo" afirma Kurt, con toda la sabiduría que un niño de siete años puede ofrecer. "Creo que todo el mundo debería tener a alguien a quien coger de la mano. Además, nuestras manos encajan muy bien juntas."

Desde el asiento trasero, Kurt no ve la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su madre, ni la pequeña lágrima que cae sus ojos. Asiente.

* * *

><p>Con el número de teléfono, cambian ligeramente sus rutinas. Blaine siempre llama a Kurt después de comer, y su madre y él siempre van a buscarlo a justo después. A veces juegan en el parque, pero la mayoría de veces juegan en el jardín delantero de Kurt, a fiestas del té, a fingir ser otras personas o a cantar. Kurt se da cuenta de que Blaine ya no lleva su ropa vieja, esa que es o demasiado grande o demasiado pequeña, y siempre lleva puestos sus zapatos. Él es feliz por Blaine, porque cree que todo el mundo debería llevar ropa que le quede bien.<p>

Sin embargo, todas las cosas buenas llegan a su fin. El verano se acaba y empieza la escuela.

"¿Te lo has pasado bien en tu primer día de colegio?" le pregunta Blaine cuando están sentados en los columpios del parque.

"Ha estado bien" dice Kurt con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Pensé que te gustaba la escuela" dice Blaine. "Dijiste que te gustaba."

"Me gusta aprender cosas" asiente Kurt. "Pero en el colegio no tengo amigos como tú."

"¿A qué te refieres con amigos como yo?"

"Buenos amigos. Amigos que no se burlan de ti" explica Kurt.

"¿Porqué se burlan de ti?" se pregunta Blaine.

"Creo que es... porque soy diferente" admite Kurt. "Porque no me gustan el tipo de cosas que le gustan a los otros chicos. Dicen que me gustan las cosas de chicas. Como la fiesta del té."

"¿La fiesta del té es una cosa de chicas?" pregunta Blaine.

"Supongo."

"Bueno, pues a mí también me gustan las fiestas del té. Son muy divertidas. Así que... podemos ser diferentes juntos."

"¿Sí?" pregunta Kurt esperanzado.

"Sí" dice Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt también sonríe, y empiezan a columpiarse despacio, con las manos cogidas entre ellos. Kurt está muy contento de que a Blaine no le importe ser diferente. No hay nada peor que estar solo en el mundo. Y Kurt es feliz porque ya no está solo.

"¿Y tú?" pregunta Kurt. "¿Cómo te ha ido la escuela en casa?"

"Aburrida" le cuenta Blaine. "Lo único que hago son libros de ejercicios todo el día."

Kurt arruga la nariz. "Eso no suena nada divertido."

"No lo es. Me gusta mucho leer, pero no me gustan los libros de ejercicios."

"¡A mí también me gusta leer!" exclama Kurt. "¿Qué tipo de libros te gustan?"

"De todo tipo" dice Blaine entusiasmado, mientras su balanceo se detiene. "No tengo muchos libros, sin embargo. Pero los leo y releo..."

"¡Deberías ir a la biblioteca! La biblioteca tiene un montón de libros. Mi madre me lleva a veces. Deberías venir con nosotros la próxima vez. Nos pasamos el día en la biblioteca."

"Pero estás todos los días en la escuela" le recuerda Blaine.

"Podemos ir los fines de semana" dice Kurt. "Podemos ir y leer, y tú puedes contarme lo que has aprendido con los libros de ejercicios, y yo te puedo decirte lo que he aprendido en la escuela, y podemos ser como... ¡como profesores! ¡Podemos jugar a que estamos en la escuela!"

"¿Sí?"

"¡Sí!¡Será divertido!"

La sonrisa de Blaine es enorme, y por alguna razón, Kurt se da cuenta de que no puede evitar sonreír él también.

* * *

><p>Y así transcurren sus vidas. Blaine se queda en casa, haciendo cuadernos de ejercicios. Kurt va a la escuela todos los días. Pero después del colegio juegan juntos y charlan sobre lo que han aprendido. Juegan a las casitas, juegan a estar en la escuela, juegan a papás y a mamás, juegan a ser hermanos, a ser profesores y alumnos, y Kurt enseña a Blaine a decir la hora de un reloj normal.<p>

"¿No podemos ser dos papás?" pregunta Blaine un día, mientras Kurt coloca un oso de peluche en una silla en frente de su pequeña mesita. "Siempre tenemos una madre y un padre. En vez de eso, ¿no podríamos ser dos padres?"

Kurt se para a pensarlo, porque nunca ha visto a dos papás antes. Sólo ha visto una madre y un padre, y hay algunos niños en su escuela que sólo tienen una madre, y hay un niño en su clase que sólo tiene un padre.

"¿Eso pasa en la realidad?" pregunta Kurt.

"No sé" dice Blaine.

"Ah. Bueno, mi padre dice que cuando dos personas se quieren, se casan. Porque estar casado es como, la mejor manera de decir 'te quiero'."

"Y un padre y otro padre pueden casarse, ¿no?" Blaine intenta aclarar su dilema. "Pueden decirse 'te quiero'."

"Creo que sí." dice Kurt. "No veo porqué no. Sin embargo, no creo que puedan tener bebés juntos."

"...¿Porqué no?"

Las pequeñas cejas de Kurt se alzan, y decide que sí, sería apropiado que Blaine también supiera de dónde vienen los bebés. Así que le explica todo lo que su madre y su padre le contaron, y cuando ha acabado, Blaine tiene una mueca de asco en su cara.

"¡Qué asco!"

"¡Eso dije yo!"

"No creo que me gustara hacer eso."

"A mí tampoco" asiente Kurt decisivamente. "Pero si la madre lleva al bebé en su barriga, entonces los papás no pueden tener bebés juntos."

Blaine frunce sus pequeñas y oscuras cejas. "¿Y si piden prestada una mamá?"

"Oh. ¿Y ella podría llevar al bebé en su barriga y dárselo a los papás cuando fuera lo suficientemente grande?"

"Sí. Así."

"Eso suena bien" asiente Kurt. "Así que nuestro bebé," señala al osito de peluche. "viene de la barriga de una mamá, pero nosotros cuidamos de él."

"¡Sí! ¡Podemos ser los papás!"

A pesar de que Blaine no aprenda tanto como él en la escuela, Kurt piensa que Blaine es muy listo. Siempre tiene buenas ideas.

* * *

><p>La mayoría de los fines de semana, la madre de Kurt llevaría a Kurt y a Blaine a la biblioteca y pasarían ahí toda la mañana del sábado. Se sentarían en una pequeña mesa y se leerían entre ellos algunas historias o párrafos de sus libros favoritos. Kurt tiene que ayudar a Blaine con algunas de las palabras largas, pero Kurt nunca, ni una sola vez ha pensado que Blaine sea tonto por ello. Solamente pensaba que los cuadernos de ejercicios no le ayudaban mucho a leer mejor, y Kurt se sentía feliz ayudándole.<p>

Algunos sábados la madre de Kurt les llevaría a comer o a hacer un picnic.

Y así es como eran, Kurt y Blaine. Les gustaba fingir a ser otras personas, y les gustaba leer y enseñarse entre ellos. Les gustaba reír y dibujar sus propias conclusiones cuando se veían en un problema. Les gustaba cogerse de la mano y se divertían juntos. Los padres de Kurt nunca preguntaban sobre la vida de Blaine en casa, simplemente le recogían de ella cada vez que llamaba. Siempre se aseguraban de que tuviera comida en su estómago cada vez que le dejaban en casa. Se preocupaban por él igual que como se preocupaban por su propio hijo.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente.

Un día de noviembre, Kurt y Blaine estaban en el parque, sentados al final del tobogán, cadera contra pequeña cadera. Hacía mucho, mucho frío, y la chaqueta de Blaine no era muy cálida, que se dijera. Kurt no se da cuenta de que su padre les está mirando, con preocupación gravada en sus facciones.

"Parece que tienes mucho frío" dice Kurt, advirtiendo la nariz roja de su amigo, y que sus dientes castañean.

Blaine asiente bruscamente. "S-sí."

"¿No tienes una chaqueta más grande?" pregunta Kurt. "¿Una para cuando hace un frío suficiente para que nieve?"

"No" Blaine tiembla. "Ésta es la única que tengo."

Las comisuras de la boca de Kurt se doblan hacia abajo. "Puedo darte una de las mías" se ofrece. "Tengo muchas. Puedes quedarte una. Te la traeré mañana."

"Eso estaría b-bien" dice Blaine, rodeando su estómago con sus manos heladas.

"Eres mi mejor amigo" le dice Kurt. "Puedo darte todas las cosas que quiera."

La cabeza de Blaine se vuelve bruscamente, y mira a Kurt con los ojos muy abiertos y vidriosos. "¿Soy tu mejor amigo?"

"Bueno, pues claro" dice Kurt, pensando que debería ser obvio. Había jurado que se lo había dicho a Blaine antes. "¿Nunca te he dicho que eres mi mejor amigo?"

"No" susurra Blaine.

"Bueno, pues lo eres."

La respiración de Blaine parece dar un cambio brusco, y entonces sonríe en el aire helado de noviembre. "Tú también eres mi mejor amigo, Kurt."

"Mejores amigos" asiente Kurt. "Así que... como somos mejores amigos... y estas helado..."

"¿Qué?" pregunta Blaine, con los dientes castañeando todavía.

"Bueno, cuando tengo mucho frío, mi madre me abraza. O mi padre me abraza. Me hace entrar en calor muy rápidamente. Así que puedo abrazarte. Si quieres." dice Kurt, porque sabe que Blaine nunca ha estado implicado en mucho contacto físico, excepto cogerse de la mano. No quiere asustarlo. "Pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres."

"No, está... está bien." dice Blaine suavemente. "Puedes abrazarme si quieres."

Kurt sonríe porque, si es honesto con sigo mismo, ha estado queriendo abrazar a Blaine desde hace tiempo, especialmente cuando Blaine tiene los ojos particularmente tristes. Su madre le abraza cuando está triste, y cuando lo hace, se siente mucho más calmado, seguro, y un poco más feliz. Y él quiere que Blaine sea feliz.

Porque Blaine es su mejor amigo.

Así que alarga su pequeño brazo y lo coloca alrededor de los hombros temblorosos de Blaine, y le atrae hacia él hasta que la cabeza de pelo rizado de Blaine descansa sobre su hombro. Abraza a su amigo con fuerza, a la vez que coloca su otro brazo sobre los dedos congelados de Blaine.

"Se está mucho más cálido" susurra Blaine. "Gracias."

"Eres mi mejor amigo" dice Kurt simplemente, inclinando su cabeza a la de Blaine. "Los mejores amigos cuidan los unos de los otros."

"Espero que seas mi mejor amigo para siempre."

Kurt asiente contra la rizada mata de pelo de Blaine y empieza a balancear sus pies.

Desde la esquina del parque, el padre de Kurt les mira con curiosidad. Más tarde, en el coche, después de haber dejado a Blaine en su casa, Kurt le dice a su padre que le va a dar a Blaine uno de sus abrigos mañana.

"¿Blaine no tiene su propio abrigo?" pregunta su padre.

"No uno grande para cuando hace el frío suficiente para que nieve. Como hoy, que hacia muchísimo frío. Así que le abracé con fuerza" explica Kurt. "Como vosotros siempre hacéis cuando tengo frío, porque me mantiene caliente."

"Ya lo he visto" dice el padre de Kurt. "Fue muy amable por tu parte."

"Es mi mejor amigo" asiente Kurt, porque si no se lo había dicho a Blaine antes, otras personas a lo mejor tampoco lo sabían. Y Kurt quería que todo el mundo supiera quién era su mejor amigo. Blaine era una de las mejores personas que conocía. "Los mejores amigos son amables los unos con los otros."

Y los mejores amigos cuidan los unos de los otros, y se aseguran de que estén calientes, se aseguran de que sean felices. Eso es simplemente lo correcto a los ojos de Kurt.

* * *

><p>AN: Me gustaría indicar que no estoy criticando de ninguna forma a las escuelas en casa. Simplemente estoy indicando el hecho de que los padres de Blaine son unos negados hablando del tema de la educación (y otros muchos aspectos de la vida). Por favor, no os preocupéis mucho por eso.

¿NO SON SUPER ADORABLES?

Notas de la traductora: La verdad es que nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera particularmente homofóbico en mis 14 años de vida. Pero hoy mi tío ha hecho un comentario despectivo hacia los gays, y la verdad es que me he tenido que morder la lengua... Es injusto que aún hayan cientos de personas que piensen igual que él.

En fin, gracias por leer esto. El mérito, obviamente, no es mío, sino de Jamie, la prestigiosa escritora de esta historia. :)


	3. Entre los árboles

A/N: Sé que éste capítulo es un poco más corto, pero estoy a punto de dar un salto en el tiempo, así que tened paciencia.

* * *

><p>Un día de primavera, los padres de Kurt llevan a éste y a Blaine a un lugar realmente bonito, donde juegan entre los árboles mientras los adultos se sientan en un mantel de picnic alejados de ellos. No se parece mucho a un parque, razona Kurt, porque no hay ni columpios ni toboganes, y tampoco a un bosque, piensa, porque el área no es tan grande como para que lo sea. Pero es muy bonito, y los rayos del sol brillan a través de las copas de los árboles, y a su vez le calientan la cara.<p>

Kurt deja de correr, porque oye a Blaine jadear tras él, doblado sobre su estómago, y parece como si le doliera mucho algo.

"¿Blaine?" pregunta con cuidado. "¿Estás bien?"

Blaine se endereza y se apoya pesadamente en un árbol muy grande. Su respiración sigue sin estar bien, y por su cara, parece que está herido, y Kurt no sabe qué hacer.

"¿Quieres que llame a mi padre?" pregunta Kurt en voz baja. Éste lugar no es muy bueno para sonidos muy altos, decide.

"No" Blaine sacude la cabeza, abrazándose el pecho.

"Entonces, ¿qué te pasa?" pregunta Kurt, acercándose a donde está él, detrás de un árbol y fuera del campo de visión de sus padres.

Blaine adquiere esa mirada incómoda que Kurt está acostumbrándose a ver, esa que significa que no quiere hablar de algo. Pero Blaine no parece estar nada bien, y todo lo que quiere Kurt es verle sonreír otra vez.

"Puedes contarme todo lo que quieras. Eres mi mejor amigo" le recuerda Kurt.

Al principio Blaine parece un poco nervioso, y hace eso de morderse el labio, que suele hacer cuando está a punto de hablar. Pero entonces cierra los ojos y parece tomar una decisión muy importante.

"Es un secreto" susurra Blaine. "No se lo puedes contar a nadie. Ni siquiera a tus padres."

Kurt nunca ha tenido que guardar un secreto antes, al menos no a sus padres. Pero Blaine parece muy serio sobre el tema, y Kurt sólo quiere saber qué pasa.

"Vale" dice Kurt. "Te prometo que no lo diré."

Blaine mira de un lado al otro al rededor del árbol, como si se asegurara de que los padres de Kurt no están mirando, y luego se vuelve a Kurt. Se sube la parte delantera de la camiseta.

"Oh, dios mío" jadea Kurt. "¿Q-qué te ha pasado?"

Kurt está mirando directamente a numerosos moratones que salpican la piel del pequeño estomago y pecho de Blaine. Kurt puede ver el tenue contorno de sus pequeñas costillas, y una de ellas parece hinchada. Alza una mano, pero la retira cuando se da cuenta de que no debería tocarla.

"Tienes que jurarme que no se lo contarás a nadie" dice Blaine alzando la voz. "Tienes que jurarlo."

"Lo juro" dice Kurt con determinación. Guardaría cualquier secreto que Blaine le contara.

Blaine deja caer el borde de su camiseta. "Mi padre me lanzó una silla."

Los ojos de Kurt crecen hasta parecerse a los de Bambi, y se queda con la boca abierta. "¿T-tu padre?"

Blaine asiente. "Bebió mucha cerveza y me- me empujó contra la pared y entonces me- sí. A veces se enfada mucho."

"No creo... se supone que las madres y los padres no deberían lanzar nada a sus hijos" resalta Kurt. "Blaine, esto pinta muy mal."

"Lo sé" dice Blaine suavemente. "Y duele, también. A veces duele incluso respirar."

"¿Y si te has roto algo?"

Blaine se encoje de hombros. "No me llevarán al médico."

"Eso no está bien" deduce Kurt. "Se supone que tienes que ir al médico cuando estás enfermo o mal herido."

"Bueno, pues no van a hacerlo" reafirma Blaine.

"Blaine... yo... no creo... Creo que deberías decírselo a alguien."

"¡No!" dice Blaine apresuradamente. "¡Prometiste que no lo contarías!"

"Y-y no lo haré" le dice Kurt. "Pero tú si que puedes."

"No quiero que nadie más lo sepa" admite Blaine. "No quiero que nadie sepa que no soy bueno" dice mientras se deja caer al suelo tras el arbol con una lijera mueca de dolor.

Kurt le mira como si tuviera tres cabezas en vez de una porque, hola, ¿porqué alguien podría pensar que Blaine no es bueno? Era siempre tan simpático, tan educado, y nunca se había burlado de nadie en absoluto.

"No... no lo entiendo" dice Kurt finalmente, cayendo sobre sus rodillas al césped.

"Grité a mi padre, Kurt" explica Blaine. "Estaba gritándome y le respondí gritando. Se supone que _nunca_ debes responder cuando te gritan. Nunca. Así que... me metí en un lío. Y él me lanzó una silla."

"Pero... mi padre nunca me lanza cosas cuando se enfada" dice Kurt.

"Todos los padres son diferentes" dice Blaine con sabiduría. "Mi padre es simplemente malo."

"¿Y tu madre lo vio?"

"Sí. Me llevó a mi habitación y me dijo que me durmiera."

"Debería de haberte llevado al médico."

"¡Pues no lo hizo!" afirma de nuevo Blaine, gritando. "¡Y no se lo puedes decir a nadie porque no quiero que nadie lo sepa!"

Kurt retrocede visiblemente, cayéndose para atrás al suelo. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas porque Blaine nunca le ha gritado, nunca le ha gritado en absoluto. Así que, ¿porqué está gritando a Kurt ahora?

"T-te dije que no lo haría" dice Kurt con la voz entrecortada, bajando la cabeza. "No romperé mi promesa, lo juro. Lo siento."

"Kurt..."

Pero Kurt no alza la cabeza, simplemente llora, casi silenciosamente, y se siente como un bebé porque no ha llorado en semanas y semanas, excepto cuando le empujaron en el colegio y se hizo una herida horrible en la rodilla. Odia llorar frente a Blaine porque Blaine es siempre muy fuerte y calmado. Y Blaine es su mejor amigo, así que ¿porqué le grita?

"Lo siento" dice Blaine suavemente, acercándose y envolviendo a Kurt en un fuerte abrazo, asegurándose de no apretar demasiado por miedo a hacerse daño en el pecho. "No era mi intención gritar. Es que me asusté pensando que se lo contarías a alguien."

"P-pero n-no lo haré" balbucea Kurt contra el hombro de su amigo. "Lo he prometido."

"Lo sé. Lo siento, realmente lo siento" suspira Blaine.

"Tú- sigues siendo mi mejor amigo, ¿verdad?" pregunta Kurt esperanzadoramente, separándose y secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas. "Porque no quiero que dejemos de ser mejores amigos."

"Siempre seremos mejores amigos" promete Blaine. "Por siempre y para siempre."

Kurt asiente solemnemente, y entonces nota cómo Blaine guía sus manos, que abandonan sus mejillas y se encuentran con las suyas. Eso le calma de alguna manera. Las manos de Blaine en las suyas siempre hacen que el mundo parezca mejor.

"Deberíamos tener un símbolo de amistad secreto" dice Blaine con una sonrisa. "Algo que es sólo nuestro."

"¿Como un saludo de manos?" pregunta Kurt sorbiéndose la nariz.

"Nah, esos son aburridos. Hay un montón de gente que hace eso. Lo nuestro tendría que ser diferente."

Kurt se para a pensar un momento, y entonces sus pequeños ojos azules se iluminan. "¿Qué hay de los besos de Esquimal?"

"¿Esos qué son?" pregunta Blaine.

"Son besos con la nariz. Como hacen los Esquimales. Porque están demasiado envueltos en abrigos como para poder besarse de verdad, así que tienen que besarse con la nariz."

"¿Y cómo besa una nariz a otra nariz?"

"Así" dice Kurt, acercándose a él, y posando sus pequeñas manos en los hombros de Blaine. Inclina la cabeza y roza su nariz contra la de Blaine de derecha a izquierda.

Luego se separa, y atisba a Blaine ahí sentado, con ojos sorprendidos y los labios haciendo la forma de una pequeña 'o'. Kurt supone que Blaine nunca ha tenido a nadie tan cerca de su cara antes, pero son mejores amigos, así que está permitido.

"Eso es un beso de Esquimal" le dice Kurt.

Blaine simplemente asiente, con los ojos aún como platos. "Eso puede ser nuestro símbolo secreto de amistad. Claro que sí."

Y cuando se marchan de el bonito sitio donde jugaban entre los árboles, Kurt mantiene su promesa.

* * *

><p>"¿No puedes venir dentro de casa?" pregunta Kurt unas cuantas semanas más tarde. "Quiero decir, hemos sido mejores amigos durante siglos y siglos... Y no creo que tu madre o tu padre se entere de si entras en casa o no."<p>

Blaine gira la manga de su camiseta nerviosamente entre los dedos. "Su-supongo."

"Bueno, ellos saben que vienes aquí casi todos los días, ¿no?"

Blaine se encoje de hombros. "No sé."

"¿No saben adónde vas por el día?" pregunta Kurt, con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas.

"No preguntan, en realidad. Simplemente me voy. No me gusta estar en casa."

Bueno, piensa Kurt, si él tuviera un padre que le lanzara sillas, tampoco le gustaría mucho estar en casa.

"Vamos dentro. Mi madre hace una limonada muy buena" dice Kurt, cogiendo de la mano a Blaine y guiándole dentro.

Los ojos de Blaine pasean por toda la habitación, quedándose con todo lo que ven. Kurt sabe que la casa de Blaine es más pequeña que la suya, pero es como si nunca hubiese visto el interior de ninguna casa aparte de la suya propia. Y de nuevo, considerando como son sus padres, Blaine probablemente no lo ha hecho.

"Papá, ¿podemos tomar limonada?" pregunta Kurt a su padre, que está sentado en el sofá mirando un partido de Béisbol en la tele.

"Claro, pequeño. Oh, hola, Blaine."

"Hola, señor" saluda Blaine quedamente.

Blaine sigue a Kurt a la cocina y éste saca un pequeño taburete y lo junta al mostrador de la cocina, para que al subirse pueda alcanzar dos tazas.

"Tu casa es realmente bonita" dice Blaine. "Me gusta."

"Gracias" dice Kurt, saltando del taburete al suelo. "Toma, coge las tazas y yo cojo la jarra."

Blaine coje las dos tazas mientras Kurt abre la nevera, sacando una jarra de limonada fresca. Luego, vierte un poco en las tazas que Blaine está sujetando y la vuelve a meter en el frigorífico.

"Vamos, te enseñaré mi habitación" dice Kurt, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Blaine le siga por un largo pasillo. Luego, empuja la puerta de su habitación.

"Wow, tienes un montón de cosas" jadea Blaine.

"Mi padre dice que estoy malcriado." Kurt se encoje de hombros. "Pero luego son ellos los que siguen comprándome cosas."

"Y tienes un montón de películas, y tu propia tele, y... ¿qué es eso?" pregunta Blaine, señalando a una pequeña mesita llena de cuentas.

"Oh." Kurt deja su taza en la mesita de noche. "Yo, eh... hago pulseras y collares, y cosas de esas a veces. Con cuentas y hilos. Me gustan las manualidades y esas cosas."

Blaine deja su taza también, y se acerca a la mesita. Luego, alarga una mano y coge una de las cuentas, situándola en la palma extendida de su mano mientras la obseva. "Son muy bonitas."

"Gracias" susurra Kurt. "No a mucha gente le gustan este tipo de cosas."

"Sí, pero nosotros somos diferentes juntos, ¿recuerdas?" le recuerda Blaine, colocando la cuenta de nuevo en la mesita. "¿Puedes hacerme algo?"

"Eh... claro. ¿Qué- qué quieres?"

"¿Me puedes hacer una pulsera? ¿Como una pulsera de la amistad? La llevaría todo el tiempo, todos los días" dice Blaine.

"Sí" asiente Kurt. "Te haré una."

"Pero que sea una sorpresa" dice Blaine con una sonrisa. "Para que no sepa lo que es hasta que me lo des."

"Vale. Lo haré."

Blaine se acerca de pronto y abraza a Kurt tan fuerte, que Kurt tiene miedo de no poder respirar, pero Blaine es cálido y agradable, así que Kurt le devuelve el abrazo igual de fuerte.

"Eres la mejor persona del mundo."

Kurt no sabe qué decir a eso, así que simplemente asiente contra la cabeza de Blaine. No sabe que haría si no fueran mejores amigos más. De hecho, está seguro de que moriría de una manera espantosa, dolorosa, terrible y solitaria, y estaría muy, muy mal.

"Blaine," dice Kurt cuando dejan de abrazarse. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Sí, claro."

"¿Tu padre te... tu padre te sigue pegando? ¿Como cuando te lanzó la silla?"

"Em... hace un tiempo que no. No desde entonces."

Kurt sonríe un poco. "Eso es bueno."

"¿Por qué querías saberlo?"

"Es sólo que... no me gusta pensar que te hacen daño. Hace que mi corazón se sienta raro y que la barriga me duela" admite Kurt en voz baja. "Tengo miedo por tí."

"No tienes que tener miedo" dice Blaine, cogiendo las dos manos de Kurt. "Estoy bien. Siempre estaré bien."

"Sin embargo, ¿y si te hace algo realmente malo? ¿Y no te vuelvo a ver?"

"No lo hará. Siempre estaré aquí. Todo el tiempo."

Kurt no está muy seguro de eso, pero asiente con la cabeza, de todas formas.

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

Notas de la traductora: Me encanta que comentéis! Enserio, me hace muy feliz, e intento responder, pero hay algunos que no tienen habilitado el PM (mensaje privado) para que les responda. ¿Podrías habilitarlo? :) Una vez más, esto es de Jamie, no mío. Espero que lo estéis disfrutando, y siento la tardanza!


	4. Cuando pasan cosas malas

A/N: Estoy muy cansada, así que espero que esto no tenga muchas faltas de ortografía. Y, puede que los pañuelos sean necesarios, o puede que no. No estoy segura.

Notas de la traductora: Siento haber tardado tanto! El instituto ya ha empezado, por lo que me ha costado un poco más traducir. Pero no pasa nada; no pienso dejar de hacerlo, me encanta esta historia, así que gracias por leerla, de verdad. Bueno, allá va.

* * *

><p>El pequeño Kurt tiene ocho años cuando recive una llamada de Blaine, un domingo por la mañana. Inmediatamente se extraña, porque Blaine nunca llama los domingos. Siempre pasan los domingos en familia en casa, (aunque a Blaine esto no le gusta).<p>

"¿Sí?" contesta Kurt al teléfono.

"¿Kurt?"

"¿Blaine?"

"¿P- puedes venir con tu madre o tu padre a recogerme?"

"¿Qué pasa, Blaine?" pregunta Kurt, porque Blaine suena muy, muy preocupado.

"M- mi padre ha estado bebiendo toda- toda la noche, y ahora está gritando, y lanzando cosas, y él... él..."

"¿Él qué?" le exige Kurt. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"No sé qué ha pasado, pero pegó muy fuerte a mi madre y no se despertará."

El corazón de Kurt se para. "Ella... ¿sigue respirando?"

"Sí" dice Blaine en voz baja, y Kurt inmediatamente suspira de alivio.

"¿Tu padre te ha pegado?" pregunta Kurt, pues está aterrorizado.

"Un- un poco. Pero estoy bien. Sólo... por favor, por favor, venid a recogerme. Por favor, Kurt, tengo mucho miedo..."

Y entonces oye cómo Blaine empieza a llorar desde la otra línea, y realmente _odia_ cuando Blaine llora.

"Voy a decírselo a mis padres, ¿vale? Estaremos ahí muy pronto. Todo va a salir bien."

"Vale"

Kurt cuelga el teléfono y corre hacia el salón. "¡Tenemos que ir a recoger a Blaine, su padre le ha pegado!"

"¿Qué?" pregunta su padre en estado de shok. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Sus padres están ya de pie y su padre coge las llaves del coche de la mesa de la cocina.

"Su padre ha bebido mucho y Blaine ha dicho... que ha pegado a su madre, y ha dicho que también le ha pegado a él, pero no ha dicho cómo."

"Kurt, tienes que quedarte aquí con tu madre" dice su padre.

"¡No! ¡Es mi amigo! Me dijo que tenía que-"

"Kurt, cielo, tu padre tiene razón" dice su madre, abrazándole.

"¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡Quiero verle!" chilla Kurt, intentando quitarse de encima las manos de su madre. "¡Quiero ver a Blaine!"

"Y lo harás, cariño" dice su madre, intentando calmarle mientras su padre sale por la puerta principal.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡Blaine dijo que siempre sería mi amigo! ¡Quiero ir a ayudarle!"

"Kurt, esto no es algo de lo que tengas que tomar parte, esto es algo que requiere un adulto. Puede que Blaine tenga que ir al hospital."

"¡Mamá, por favor! ¡Déjame ir, por favor!"

Kurt está suplicando, está pidiendo ver a su amigo, ¿por qué no le dejan ir a ayudar? ¡Él puede ayudar, sí que puede! Está luchando contra el agarre de su madre, pero ella no le va a dejar salir.

"Por favor" gime Kurt, llorando tan fuerte que tiene problemas para respirar. "Por favor, mamá, necesito verle."

Pero Kurt no llega a ver a Blaine.

* * *

><p>Su padre vuelve a casa más tarde, y Kurt está dormido en una punta del sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su madre. Su padre se agacha ante él y le sacude suavemente para que se despierte.<p>

"Kurt" dice en voz baja.

"¿Papá?" dice Kurt soñoliento. "¿Dónde está Blaine? ¿No ha venido a casa contigo?"

"No" dice su padre, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Pequeño, a Blaine se lo han llevado los de la agencia de protección de menores."

Kurt se levanta de inmediato porque no sabe qué significa eso. Lo único que ha oído es 'se han llevado a Blaine'.

"¿Quiénes son esos? ¿Qué significa? ¿Dónde está Blaine?"

"Kurt, su padre era muy abusivo y su madre era negligente. No podía quedarse ahí por más tiempo" explica su padre.

"Entonces se puede venir a vivir con nosotros, ¿verdad?" pregunta Kurt esperanzado. "Siempre está aquí, de todas formas, y puedo compartir mi habitación. ¡Puede venir! Podemos ser como hermanos y-"

"No, cariño, no funciona así" dice su madre suavemente.

"No lo entiendo" gime Kurt. "No lo entiendo."

Ahora, lágrimas caen de su enrojecida cara, y se las enjuga con furia. Blaine es _su _amigo y, después de todo, ¿quién es esa gente que intenta llevárselo?

"Blaine va a vivir con una nueva familia" dice su padre. "Una familia mejor que la que tenía antes."

"Pero, ¿qué pasa si... qué pasa si se lo llevan de aquí y no vuelvo a verle jamás?"

"No te preocupes" dice su padre. "Me aseguraré de que sepamos dónde está la nueva familia de Blaine."

"Kurt... cielo, ¿tú sabías algo sobre lo del padre de Blaine?" le pregunta su madre. "Nosotros sabíamos que su familia no tenía mucho dinero, pero sabías algo más?"

Kurt se muerde el labio tan fuerte que casi empieza a sangrar, y su padre alza una mano para sacarlo de entre sus dientes.

"Kurt, contesta a tu madre" le dice su padre.

"Es un secreto, se supone que no debo contarlo" les cuenta Kurt. "Hice una promesa."

"A veces los secretos necesitan ser contados" dice su madre. "A veces, si cuentas un secreto, puede ayudar a otros."

"Pero- pero ya se lo han llevado" intenta razonar Kurt. No quiere traicionar la confianza de su amigo. Lo había _jurado._ "No va pasa nada si lo cuento."

"Exacto" dice rápidamente su padre. "Así que no pasa nada si nos lo cuentas ahora."

Oh. Bueno, ahora que su padre lo dice así, sí que parece tener sentido. Si ya se han llevado a Blaine, y ellos ya saben lo malos que fueron los padres de Blaine con él, entonces estaría bien contar el secreto. ¿No?

"Blaine me contó... fue hace mucho tiempo, pero me contó que su padre bebía mucha cerveza, y que una vez le lanzó una silla" confiesa Kurt en voz baja. "Pero él no quería que la gente pensase que era malo, porque respondió a su padre y se supone que no debes responder nunca. Pero él lo hizo, así que su padre hizo eso."

Los padres de Kurt comparten una larga mirada antes de volverse de nuevo a él. No sabe lo que significa esa mirada.

"Kurt, si alguien te cuenta algo como eso otra vez, sobre que sus padres le pegan, debes contárnoslo de inmediato."

"Tienes que prometerlo" añade su madre. "Tienes que prometérnoslo."

Kurt lo hace, pero mientras, piensa que las promesas parecen ser muy difíciles de cumplir ahora.

* * *

><p>Kurt espera semanas.<p>

Y semanas.

Y semanas.

Todas las noches antes de dormir, llora, durante por lo menos un mes, y su pequeño corazón de ocho años de vida prácticamente se le rompe en el pecho. Blaine dijo que nunca se iría. Dijo que siempre estaría a su lado, pero no lo está, y Kurt no sabe qué hacer. Está triste al despertar, triste en la escuela, y ahora ni siquiera grita a los chicos que le tiran cosas o le dicen cosas malas en el recreo. La escuela se acaba y empieza el verano, y él simplemente no cree que se lo pueda llegar a pasar bien de nuevo.

Hubo un día en el que incluso a Kurt se le permitió ir a visitar a Blaine, pero su padre le dijo que Blaine había dicho que estaba viviendo con unas personas (Kurt no recordaba el nombre de éstas) y que en ese momento no quería ver a Kurt.

Kurt se sintió desfallecer, y se arrancó la pulsera de la amistad que se había hecho él mismo. Su padre había tratado de decirle que Blaine no quería verle porque su cara probablemente seguía con heridas como lo había estado cuando su padre le encontró. Pero Kurt no se lo creía. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en que Blaine había _mentido._

Había perdido a su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Las cosas cambian, sin embargo, cuando oye unos golpes en la puerta delantera de su casa, unas cuantas semanas después. Su madre abre la puerta y oye una voz familiar.<p>

"¿Está Kurt en casa?"

Kurt se precipita fuera de la cocina y se para a un lado de su madre.

"Hola, Kurt" dice Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kurt no puede ni hablar.

"Blaine, ¿porqué no pasas dentro?" pregunta amablemente la madre de Kurt, apartándose a un lado para dejar pasar a Blaine en su casa, y luego cerrando la puerta. "¿Quieres algo de beber?"

"No, gracias" contesta Blaine. "Sólo quiero hablar con Kurt."

"Bien. Kurt, puedes llevarle a tu habitación."

Kurt quiere fruncirle el ceño a su madre, porque ahora mismo está realmente enfadado, pero al final simplemente suspira y deja que Blaine le siga hasta su cuarto.

"Ahora vivo al otro lado de la calle" dice Blaine mientras Kurt se sienta en su cama. "Y así podemos jugar mucho más."

"¿Y porqué querrías tú jugar _conmigo_?" contesta Kurt bruscamente. "Sólo me abandonaste durante semanas y semanas y semanas."

"Lo siento" dice Blaine, agachando la cabeza. "No me... no me gustaba el sitio en el que estaba y no quería que tú estuvieras allí. No quería que tú vieras eso."

"Yo sólo quería verte a ti" responde Kurt. "No me importaba dónde estuvieses."

"Me hicieron hablar con un doctor" cuenta Blaine. "Hablaba con él todos los días desde que me fui. Me hizo pensar en ti... dijo que probablemente esólo estaba avergonzado."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No quería que me vieses herido. Me dijiste una vez que cuando me veías herido te hacía sentir mal, y yo no quería hacerte sentir mal. Y yo estaba... estaba mal. tenía heridas que duraron mucho tiempo, y tenía una costilla rota."

"Pero te eché de mucho de menos" admite Kurt libremente, apoyando la cabeza en las manos mientras empieza a llorar de nuevo. "Eras mi mejor amigo."

"Yo también te eché de menos" dice Blaine, sentándose al lado de Kurt y apartándole las manos de la cara. "Y _sigues _siendo mi mejor amigo. Pensaba en ti como, todos los días. Pero ahora vivo al otro lado de la calle con una familia nueva que es muy amable y que me da mucha ropa y comida y no me hacen daño en absoluto."

"¿Qué ha pasado con tu madre y tu padre?" solloza Kurt. ¿Adónde han ido?"

"Creo que han puesto a mi padre en la cárcel" dice Blaine en voz baja. "Y mi madre... ella ni siquiera me quiere a su lado. No se le está permitido verme, de todas formas, pero ni siquiera me... quiere."

"Pero... son tus padres" dice Kurt, porque los padres son padres, y él no sabe qué haría si su madre y su padre ya no le quisieran más. "No sabía que los padres pudieran simplemente... dejar de quererte así."

"Yo tampoco. Pero me alegro. Mi nueva familia es mucho mejor. Y, ¿a que no sabes qué?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Voy a ir a la misma escuela a la que vas tú!"

"¿De verdad?" pregunta Kurt esperanzado.

"¡Sí! ¡Será muy divertido! ¡Podremos sentarnos juntos en el comedor, y jugar juntos en el recreo, y podemos ser mejores amigos en todas partes, ahora!" dice Blaine, entusiasmado.

"Eso está bien" asiente Kurt, sollozando un poco aún. "Te... te tengo que contar una cosa, sin embargo."

"¿Qué?"

"El día... en que te llevaron lejos de tu casa, mis padres me hicieron contarles el secreto. Sobre lo de tu padre lanzándote la silla. Ese secreto de hace tanto tiempo."

"Oh" asiente Blaine, un poco sagaz para tener ocho años. "Le hablé al doctor sobre eso. Y le conté que te hice prometerme que no lo contarías. Dijo que no estaba bien hacerte guardar un secreto como ese. Ahora deseo no haberlo hecho, porque me siento mal."

"No pasa nada." Kurt se encoje de hombros. "Los mejores amigos se cuentan todo. Pero mi madre y mi padre dijeron que si alguien me vuelve a contar cosas como esa, debo contárselo a ellos. Creo que si se lo hubiera contado antes... bueno... a lo mejor no habrías salido herido después por tu padre."

"No es culpa tuya" dice Blaine rápidamente. "Te hice prometérmelo. Nunca debería haberte hecho prometer nada. Debería habérselo dicho a alguien."

"Supongo" dice Kurt un poco de mala gana.

Entonces se callan, con la mirada puesta en los dedos entrelazados de los dos, cuando Blaine de pronto se da cuenta de que echa algo en falta en la muñeca de Kurt.

"¿Dónde- dónde está tu pulsera de la amistad?" pregunta Blaine tristemente. "Yo nunca me la quité, ni una vez."

Kurt se queda pasmado, y casi empieza a llorar otra vez, pero se enorgullece de sí mismo cuando no lo hace.

"La rompí" admite Kurt. "Pensé... pensé que me habías abandonado para siempre."

Blaine se queda callado por unos instantes, y luego abraza repentinamente a Kurt.

"Bueno, no pasa nada, porque ahora he vuelto, y siempre puedes hacerte otra."

* * *

><p>Sus vidas cambian drásticamente después de eso. Se ven prácticamente todos y cada uno de los días del resto del verano, y Blaine parece estar mucho más contentos. Kurt y sus padres van a la nueva casa de Blaine a cenar con su nueva madre y padre, (aunque Blaine aún no les llama mamá y papá, sería demasiado raro, dice). Kurt piensa que son muy buenas personas. Sonríen mucho.<p>

Van a la escuela juntos, y aunque no van a la misma clase, siguen viéndose en el comedor, y juegan a fingir ser otras personas en el recreo casi todos los días.

Pero ahora a los dos les molestan una banda de otros niños. No es divertido y no es agradable porque Kurt quiere defender a Blaine, pues es el niño nuevo y aún es muy pequeño para su edad. Blaine no dice nada sobre ello. Lo único que le dice a Kurt es que todos están celosos de no tener mejores amigos como son Kurt y Blaine.

Kurt piensa que es una buena observación.

Conforme pasa el tiempo, resulta que Blaine es verdaderamente, muy inteligente, y saca buenas notas en todo, incluso mejores que Kurt. Pero Kurt no está celoso, porque Kurt sabe que él ayudó a que Blaine fuera super listo, porque solían ir a la biblioteca los fines de semana y Kurt le enseñaba todo lo que sabía.

Salvo por los pocos acosadores en el parque, Kurt piensa que su vida no puede ser más perfecta de lo que ya es.

Hasta que la tragedia alcanza a la familia de los Hummel una tarde.

* * *

><p>Kurt y Blaine estaban sentados en la habitación de Blaine, uno al lado del otro en el suelo, mientras coloreaban en uno de los nuevos libros de colorear de Blaine. La madre de Kurt estaba en el supermercado (había estado fuera durante bastante tiempo, piensa Kurt) y Blaine y él estaban comentando de qué color deberían pintar la bandera del castillo en el libro cuando, la nueva madre de Blaine toca a la puerta de la habitación.<p>

"Kurt, cariño" empieza. "Tu padre está abajo."

"Pensaba que era mi madre la que iba a venir a recogerme" afirma Kurt mientras deja el rotulador que estaba utilizando en la caja.

"Yo… deberías… sólo ven abajo."

Kurt frunce su pequeño entrecejo con confusión, pero se encoje de hombros y todos bajan las escaleras. El padre de Kurt está sentado en el sofá del salón de Blaine. Su gorra de béisbol está apartada a un lado y tiene la cabeza apoyada en las palmas de sus manos.

"¿Papá?" pregunta Kurt, moviéndose de sitio hasta ponerse a su lado. "¿Qué pasa?"

Su padre alza la cabeza y… oh, no. Sus ojos están enrojecidos y está llorando.

"¿Qué… porqué lloras?"

Su padre traga audiblemente y se agarra a los hombros de Kurt. Le mueve hasta ponerle enfrente de él.

"Kurt" dice su padre. "Ha habido… un accidente. Un accidente de coche."

"Oh, eso no es bueno. ¿Estás bien? No pareces herido."

"No, no ha sido… Kurt, yo no estaba en el accidente. Estaba tu madre."

Kurt se queda congelado en su sitio, y por alguna razón, mira hacia la puerta principal, como si esperara que su madre entrara por ella en cualquier momento.

"¿D-dónde está?" pregunta Kurt casi dudosamente. "¿Está bien? ¿Está en el hospital? ¿Tenemos que ir a visitarla? ¿Qu-"

"Kurt" le interrumpe su padre. "Para."

"Pero, ¿Dónde está? No lo entiendo."

Su padre baja la cabeza durante un buen rato, y luego mira a Kurt directamente a los ojos.

"Kurt, tu madre... el accidente ha sido muy, muy malo. Ella... " su padre se para y toma una profunda y temblorosa bocanada de aire. "... ha muerto."

Kurt se queda ahí, pestañeando rápidamente. No se mueve. Ni si quiera está seguro de si realmente está respirando, porque se siente como si estuviera en una pesadilla horrible.

Y entonces empieza a temblar.

"¿Es- está muerta?" pregunta en el más leve de los susurros.

Su padre asiente lentamente.

"Así... ¿así como así?" Kurt necesita saber.

"Lo siento muchísimo, Kurt" dice su padre, fallándole la voz. "No había nada que ningún doctor pudiera hacer. Murió en el acto."

"¿Se ha ido?"

"Sí, pequeño. Se ha ido."

Kurt se derrumba en un montón de sollozos estrangulados.

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p> 


	5. Hay que seguir viviendo

A/N: Lo siento si parece que he pasado un poco de explicar la nueva situación de Blaine, pero lo hize porque se está instalando realmente bien en su nueva familia, así que no hay muchos detalles que fueran necesarios de poner ahí. Dicho eso, he aquí las consecuencias de la muerte de la Sra. Hummel.

* * *

><p>Kurt no se acuerda de que su padre le llevara de vuelta a casa. No recuerda que su padre le quitase los zapatos. Y, no recuerda quedarse dormido en sus brazos.<p>

Todo lo que sabe, cuando se despierta, es que se siente vacío.

Sigue esperando a que su madre entre por la puerta de la habitación y les traiga sopa, como hizo un otoño cuando su padre y él estaban enfermos. Mientras está mirando hacia la puerta, esperando a que entre, su padre se despierta.

"La echo de menos" dice Kurt suavemente, cuando su padre se sienta a su lado. "La echo mucho de menos."

"Y yo, pequeño."

"¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?" pregunta Kurt.

"Tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas."

Kurt no sabe si puede hacer eso cuando siente como si su corazón se acabara de romper unas mil veces seguidas.

Vuelve a tumbarse.

Lo único que quiere hacer es dormir y rezar para que esto sólo sea un sueño.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, el padre de Kurt sale de casa diciendo que tiene que hacer los preparativos para el funeral. Kurt está sentado en la mesa de la cocina, pinchando de mala gana los fríos huevos fritos con su tenedor cuando aparece Blaine.<p>

"Hola, Kurt" dice Blaine en voz baja, sentándose al lado de Kurt en la mesa.

"Hola."

"Yo... lo siento muchísimo por lo de tu madre. Siempre fue muy amable con migo."

"Me siento como si fuera a estar triste para el resto de mi vida" le dice Kurt a su amigo.

Blaine se muerde el labio inferior. "Me gustaría poder hacerte sentir mejor."

"No te preocupes" dice Kurt.

"¿Quieres que te coja de la mano?" pregunta Blaine. "Yo siempre me siento mejor cuando tú coges la mía."

Kurt asiente y deja el tenedor en el plato. De todas formas no tenía hambre. Blaine acerca su silla a Kurt y pone su mano sobre la de éste. Kurt suspira de alivio casi de inmediato. La mano de Blaine es como su ancla para las cosas buenas. Está tan feliz de que Blaine no se fuera para siempre...

Por que su madre lo hizo.

Y no sabe si podría soportar perder a dos personas prácticamente a la vez

* * *

><p>El funeral es largo. El hombre que lo dirige está hablando de un montón de cosas a las que Kurt no está escuchando. Lo único a lo que presta atención es al ataúd. El cuerpo de su madre está ahí <em>dentro<em>.

Jamás había pensado en eso de esa manera.

Lo van a poner _bajo tierra._

Y cuando eso pase, ya no quedará nada. Nada excepto las fotos que hay en casa y el olor de su perfume que tenía en el vestidor de su armario.

Quiere llorar. Pero ya ha llorado tanto en los pasados tres o cuatro días (ni siquiera puede recordar eso) que ya no cree que pueda llorar más.

Al rededor de la tumba, ve a Blaine y a su nueva familia. Los ojos de Blaine se encuentran con los de Kurt, pero ninguno de los dos saluda ni sonríe, porque es un funeral y eso no parece lo correcto en absoluto. Así que simplemente se miran, verde avellana en azul claro, hasta que el hombre deja de hablar y empiezan a bajar el ataúd hacia el fondo del agujero en la tierra. Kurt quiere dejar de mirar, no quiere ver esto, pero no puede apartar la mirada.

Hasta que Blaine se acerca y le abraza muy, muy fuerte. Luego, se aparta lo suficiente como para inclinar su rizada cabeza, y roza su nariz con la de Kurt.

Kurt sonríe muy levemente y mueve la suya también.

"Te veré pronto" dice Blaine cuando se apartan.

Kurt asiente y observa mientras Blaine y su familia se alejan. Él y su padre se quedan ahí en silencio, durante unos minutos más.

"Te quería más de lo que te puedes imaginar, Kurt" dice su padre.

"Todavía le quiero. Muchísimo."

"Lo sé. Yo también le quiero."

"¿Papá?"

"¿Sí?"

"Podemos- podemos irnos a casa?"

Su padre extiende la mano frente a Kurt, y éste la coge, inundándose de alivio cuando al fin se giran y se alejan. No quiere quedarse ahí mirando cómo echan tierra sobre el ataúd de su madre. No quiere quedarse ahí mirando la lápida. Se acabó. Se ha ido. Jamás volverá. Y Kurt Hummel, de ocho años, se siente como si tuviera mil y un años de vida en el transcurro de tres o cuatro días.

* * *

><p>Los siguientes meses son difíciles y parecen alargarse más y más. Kurt a menudo acaba acostándose en la cama de su padre por la noche porque se siente muy solo sin la presencia de su madre en la casa.<p>

La única persona que parece seguir tratándolo igual, el único que no le mira con demasiada pena o tristeza en los ojos, es Blaine, por supuesto. Blaine siempre está ahí, dispuesto a jugar a fingir ser otra persona, o a hacer una fiesta del té, o a ayudarle a hacer collares. Blaine siempre hace reír a Kurt, incluso cuando piensa que no debería estar riéndose tan pronto porque su madre se acaba de ir y sigue intacta bajo la lápida, bajo tierra.

Pero la mano de Blaine es cálida y segura en la suya, y los ojos de Blaine siguen siendo preciosos, y Kurt se siente prácticamente normal con él. No se siente como el niño de ocho años que ha perdido a su madre. Simplemente se siente como Kurt.

Una noche, Kurt se va a dormir a casa de Blaine.

Ya habían pasado dos noches así, ahora que Blaine tenía padres nuevos y amables, pero ésta era la primera noche que Kurt pasaba lejos de su casa desde que murió su madre. Su padre pensó que sería bueno para él hacer algo que solía gustarle tanto antes.

Están tumbados en la cama de Blaine porque éste sigue siendo pequeño, y Kurt sigue siendo muy delgado, así que caben perfectamente, aunque la cama esté hecha para una sola persona. Están tumbados el uno al lado del otro, con los ojos fijos en el brillo de las oscuras estrellas pegadas en el techo de Blaine.

"¿Blaine?" pregunta Kurt suavemente.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Tú crees... crees que está bien... p-para los amigos decir, eh, que los amigos se digan 'te quiero'?"

Kurt se preocupa un poco, pues Blaine se queda callado durante unos instantes más de lo normal, así que se gira para poder mirarle a la cara. Blaine gira la cabeza e incluso aunque la habitación esté oscura, hay una luz en una farola de afuera en la calle, y la luz de la luna entra por la ventana, así que Kurt puede ver los ojos de su amigo.

"Las chicas en la escuela se lo dicen todo el rato" razona Blaine. "Y son todas amigas."

"Pero nunca he oído a un chico decir eso."

"Bueno, ya" dice Blaine con un poco de desprecio. "Eso es porque son todos muy antipáticos y no tienen super mejores amigos como tú y yo."

"Ya" dice Kurt suavemente, apoyando la cabeza en su mano mientras que la otra juguetea con la punta de la sábana que envuelve el pecho de Blaine.

"¿Porqué lo preguntas?"

Kurt se encoje de hombros, bajando la cabeza para observar el movimiento de su mano en la sábana.

"Después... después de que mi madre... bueno, empecé a pensar en cosas como, lo mucho que la quería y todo eso. Y luego empecé a pensar en todas las otras personas que quería y en lo mucho que las echaría de menos si murieran. Pensé en mi padre, y en muchos de mis familiares, y luego pensé... pensé en ti. Pero entonces no sabía si era correcto decir, ya sabes, que te quiero, porque no eres de mi familia. Pero eres mi mejor amigo, y te echaría muchísimo de menos si te fueras. Así que... sí."

Blaine alarga una mano y cubre con ella los nerviosos dedos de Kurt situados en su pecho. Los ojos de Kurt se encuentran con los suyos una vez más. Kurt piensa que los ojos de Blaine son muy bonitos, incluso en la oscuridad.

"Creo que está bien que los amigos se digan que se quieren. Especialmente mejores amigos que se conocen desde hace tanto tiempo, como nosotros."

"¿Eso crees?"

"Sí." Blaine sonríe. "Lo creo."

Y, como Blaine siempre parece muy listo, Kurt asiente y dice:

"Vale."

La sonrisa de Blaine se ensancha en la oscuridad.

"¿Vale, que me quieres? ¿O vale, que no me quieres?"

Kurt agacha un poquito la cabeza e intenta refrenar la sonrisa que se le forma en los labios. "Vale, que te quiero"

Cuando Kurt levanta la mirada de nuevo, la sonrisa de Blaine es aún mayor; es tan grande que casi parece que ocupa toda su cara, y Kurt piensa que parece que está brillando.

"Yo también te quiero, Kurt."

Y entonces Blaine gira la cabeza y deja que sus narices se acaricien juntas en ese símbolo secreto de su amistad, y Kurt se pone un poco más contento que triste. Así que se deja caer de nuevo al lado de Blaine y encuentra su mano, bajo las sábanas, y la acaricia dulcemente.

"Me alegro de que sigas aquí, Blaine" susurra Kurt.

"Yo también me alegro" afirma Blaine.

"Buenas noches."

"...as noches" contesta Blaine entre un bostezo.

Se quedan dormidos rápidamente, como suelen hacer los niños cuando están muy cansados. Kurt duerme sin sueños durante unas cuantas horas, hasta que se despierta de repente, como ha estado haciendo últimamente en casa, y escruta toda la habitación.

De pronto, se da cuenta de que no está en casa, y entonces no puede irse a la cama de su padre ni dormir en sus brazos, así que se aleja de su amigo dormido, se acurruca en una bola, y empieza a llorar lo más silenciosamente posible.

"¿Kurt?" pregunta Blaine medio dormido, tras unos minutos.

Se gira para encarar a Kurt a su lado, quien está de espaldas, evitando mirarle. Sus pequeños hombros están temblando. Blaine se acerca y envuelve a su mejor amigo en sus brazos, enterrando su cara en el pelo de Kurt. "¿Estás bien?"

Kurt se sorbe la nariz y deja que el brazo de Blaine se deslice alrededor de su cintura hasta situarse en el pecho de Kurt, justo sobre su corazón, que palpita rápidamente. Kurt se aferra a la mano de Blaine con fuerza.

"E-echo mucho de menos a mi mamá" llora Kurt suavemente. "La echo de menos _todos los días_."

"Lo sé" dice Blaine mientras le abraza aún más fuerte. "Lo siento mucho."

"¿Alguna vez... alguna vez te sentiste así de triste cuando tuviste que abandonar a tu madre verdadera?"

Blaine se queda callado durante un minuto entero, simplemente abrazando a su amigo mientras éste llora en la noche, en su almohada.

"Algunas veces lo hacía. Algunos días aún lo hago" admite Blaine. "Pero entonces pienso en todas las cosas malas, en la manera en la que me miraba algunos días, y pienso en cuando no hacía nada para que mi padre parara de hacerme daño... y entonces recuerdo que las cosas están mejor ahora. Así que no tengo porqué ponerme muy triste."

Kurt desearía que fuera así de fácil para él, pero su madre nunca hizo nada malo. Su madre nunca le pegó, o dejó de alimentarle, o cosas como esas.

"Pero mi madre nunca hizo cosas así" susurra Kurt, con la respiración aún entrecortada por los sollozos. "Así que no puedo pensar en una sola razón para no echarla de menos."

"Lo sé" dice Blaine. "Creo que está bien que la eches de menos, sin embargo. Ella era tu madre, y te quería un montón. Era como, una de las madres más guapas y amables que he conocido nunca."

"Sí" admite Kurt, echándose para atrás hacia el calor y la seguridad de Blaine. "Ella era la mejor."

"Siento que se fuera" dice Blaine finalmente. "Me gustaría poder hacerte sentir mejor."

"Me haces sentir mejor todo el tiempo" dice Kurt, medio dormido. "Sólo siendo mi amigo."

Blaine le da un beso de esquimal a la parte trasera del cuello de Kurt, y luego se duermen otra vez.

* * *

><p>Los meses pasan volando y él y su padre inician una nueva rutina. Kurt se despierta y su padre tiene preparado algo parecido cada día para desayunar en la mesa. Su padre se prepara para el trabajo, y Kurt se prepara para el colegio, pero él no tiene tiempo para llevar a Kurt a la escuela porque esos dos sitios están en partes opuestas de la ciudad. Así que acompaña a Kurt al otro lado de la calle, a la casa de Blaine, y la no-tan-nueva madre de Blaine les lleva al colegio en coche. Cuando la escuela termina, vuelve a casa con Blaine y juegan o hacen sus deberes de matemáticas, o trabajan en proyectos escolares, hasta que el padre de Kurt vuelve y le lleva a casa de nuevo, al otro lado de la calle. Siempre cenan juntos, y Kurt siempre le cuenta su día.<p>

A veces hablan de la madre de Kurt. Sin embargo, la mayoría de veces no, porque es realmente duro para los dos. Pero poco a poco, muy despacio, las cosas empiezan a adquirir la forma de algo normal.

Y cuando eso ocurre, Kurt siente que ya no pasa nada por volver a reír.

* * *

><p>Continuará<p>

Notas de la traductora: Una vez más, siento el retraso! Gracias por leer, y gracias por comentar. Por cierto, habéis oído hablar sobre la página web llamada Scarves and Coffee? Es un sitio web dedicado únicamente a fanfics sobre Klaine. No voy a poner esto ahí, porque es sólo en inglés, pero está muy bien, y Jamie ya ha posteado ahí nuevas historias suyas que están muy bien. :) Hasta la próxima!


	6. Se crece rápido

A/N: ¡Hay un salto en el tiempo! Sin embargo, no es muy grande. Y, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS por vuestros comentarios!

* * *

><p>Cuando Kurt y Blaine tienen diez años, su amistad se encuentra con un pequeño vache en el camino.<p>

"Pensé que siempre seríamos diferentes juntos" dice Kurt.

"Y podemos seguir siéndolo" le dice Blaine. "Sólo porque me guste jugar al fútbol y ver la tele no significa que ya no sea tu mejor amigo."

"El fútbol es sucio y peligroso" dice Kurt. "No me gusta que te guste."

"No tiene porqué gustarte que me guste. Pero eso no significa que tengas que ser mezquino en el asunto."

"No estoy siendo mezquino. Es estúpido."

"A tu padre le gusta el fúbol" le recuerda Blaine.

"Sí, pero él es viejo y siempre le ha gustado el fútbol. Desde, vamos, desde siempre."

Blaine suspira y se levanta, caminando hacia la salida de la habitación de Kurt.

"¿Adónde vas?" Kurt exige saber. "¡Se supone que íbamos a ver una peli!"

"No quiero ver una peli con alguien que está siendo antipático conmigo por algo que me gusta" contesta Blaine bruscamente. "Es sólo una cosa, y te pones... ugh. Me voy a casa."

"Blaine, no te-"

"No. Tú no deberías decir que eres mi mejor amigo y luego decir cosas malas así. Me gusta el fútbol. Es divertido y me gusta correr por ahí, y es guay cuando miras mientras juegan."

"No es guay" se impone Kurt. "Es aburrido."

Blaine mira a Kurt con una mueca en la cara y luego se gira hacia la puerta. "Te veré el lunes."

Y se va.

Kurt suspira enojado y golpea con el puño la almohada más cercana. ¿Porqué Blaine no puede ver que el fútbol es sólo otro estúpido deporte más con el que todos los chicos de su edad estaban obsesionados? Era como el fudbito o el béisbol, y cosas como esas, cosas en las que ni Blaine ni Kurt habían estado interesados nunca. Bueno, al menos hasta que Blaine de pronto empezó a ver el fútbol con su padre, y entonces justo ahora le acababa de contar a Kurt que quería jugar al fútbol con algunos chicos en el recreo del lunes si le dejaban.

No entiende porqué Blaine está siendo así.

Kurt se levanta, arrojando la almohada al suelo. Se aleja de su habitación con enojo, e irrumpe en la cocina, abriéndo la puerta del frigorífico. En realidad no está buscando nada en particular, es sólo que está enfadado y no se le ocurre nada más que hacer.

"¿Porqué se ha ido Blaine? Pensaba que teníais planeado ver una peli" comenta su padre desde su asiento en la mesa de la cocina, con un bol de cereales marca 'Lucky Charms' en frente de él.

"Nos hemos peleado" dice Kurt bruscamente, dejando que la puerta del frigorífico de cierre sola. "Así que se ha ido."

"¿Vosotros dos?" pregunta su padre incrédulo. "¿Sobre qué?"

"No es asunto tuyo" difiere Kurt.

"Eh," dice su padre abruptamente. "Cálmate. No tienes que ser así conmigo. Siéntate."

"No quie-"

"Kurt. Siéntate."

Kurt suspira profunda y lentamente y se sienta al otro lado de su padre en la mesa de la cocina. Ahora es mayor. No necesita que su padre meta las narices en sus cosas o sus problemas.

"Ahora, ¿sobre qué habéis discutido Blaine y tú?"

Kurt se encoje de hombros y baja la mirada a la mesa. Se siente como si estuviera en un lío.

"Cosas estúpidas" murmura.

"Si fuera estúpido, no estarías tan enfadado. Y él no se habría ido. Vosotros dos siempre resolvéis vuestras discusiones. Escúpelo."

Kurt se inclina hacia atrás en la silla y suspira. "Es por el fútbol."

Su padre arquea una ceja con curiosidad y se mete otra cucharada de cereales en la boca.

"¿Qué pasa con eso?"

"A Blaine le _gusta_. Y nunca antes le había gustado el fútbol. Pero ahora lo ve en la tele con su padre y quiere jugar al fútbol con los otros niños en el recreo y a mí no me gusta."

"¿Porqué no te gusta?" pregunta su padre. "O mejor, ¿porqué no te gusta que a _él_ le guste el fútbol?"

"Porque a mí no me gusta el fútbol. Y siempre nos han gustado las mismas cosas. Desde... desde hace tanto tiempo que ni siquiera me acuerdo" dice Kurt tristemente.

"Ah. Bueno, ¿no hay cosas que a ti te gusten que a él no?"

"No" niega Kurt.

"¿Estás seguro?" insiste su padre.

Kurt se para a pensar en la pregunta porque al principio realmente no podía pensar en nada. Aún les gustaban las manualidades, y les gustaba ver las mismas películas, y siempre encontraban algo que hacer cuando se aburrían. Les gustaba construír fuertes y les gustaba correr por ahí y cantar canciones. Pero...

"Bueno, a mí me gusta más la ropa. Es que, me gusta vestir muy bien y dibujar ropa que quiero hacer algún día. Y a él le gusta ojear las revistas y todo eso conmigo, pero no le gusta tantísimo como a mí. Así que supongo que eso es diferente."

"Entonces, ya lo tienes" dice su padre. "A tí te gusta la ropa y a él le gusta el fútbol."

"Pero, ¿porqué?" quiere saber Kurt. "Pensé que como éramos mejores amigos, nos gustarían para siempre las mismas cosas."

"Así es como funcionan las cosas cuando creces, pequeño. Empiezas a mirar las cosas de otra forma, y te interesas en cosas nuevas de las que no tenías ni idea antes, incluso si a tu mejor amigo no le gusta lo mismo" explica su padre. "Es lo que pasa."

Kurt se queda paralizado y frunce el ceño.

"Pero no me gusta. No quiero que nos gusten cosas distintas."

"¿Acaso estás enfadado con Blaine porque no le guste la ropa tanto como a tí?" le pregunta su padre.

"Bueno... no. Simplemente no es lo que más le gusta. Así que, hablamos de otra cosa en vez de eso."

"Entonces, ¿crees que deberías enfadarte con Blaine sólo porque le gusta algo que _a tí _no te hace mucha gracia?" concluye su padre.

Kurt se encoje de hombros y apoya el codo en la mesa, sujetándose la cabeza con la mano. "Supongo que no."

"Porque no sería justo, ¿verdad?"

"Sí" gruñe Kurt. "Odio cuando los mayores tienen razón."

Su padre se ríe brevemente y se bebe el resto de la leche de su bol de cereales. "Creo que te lo habrías imaginado más adelante tú solo. Pero no me gusta veros pelear. Es raro."

"A mí tampoco me gusta pelearme con él" dice Kurt en voz baja. Levanta la cabeza y mira a su padre. "¿Crees que... debería ir a decirle que lo siento?"

Su padre asiente. "Creo que lo apreciaría."

Kurt farfulla para sí mismo y se levanta. "Volveré dentro de un rato, supongo" le dice a su padre. Luego, sale por la puerta principal de su casa y mira hacia los lados antes de cruzar la calle, como le han enseñado, y corre hacia la puerta frontal de la casa de Blaine. Toca el timbre y contesta la madre de Blaine, diciéndole a Kurt que Blaine corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación hace un rato. Kurt le da las gracias y sube las escaleras, golpeando suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Blaine.

"No quiero hablar, mamá" oye a Blaine decir a través de la puerta.

Kurt abre la puerta un poquito y mete la cabeza dentro de la habitación. "Soy yo."

Blaine está sentado en su cama , apoyado contra el respaldo de la cama con un libro entre las piernas. Cuando oye la voz de Kurt , alza bruscamente la cabeza para observarle con ojos sorprendidos. Le mira, y luego vuelve la mirada al libro de nuevo.

"A lo mejor tampoco quiero hablar contigo" dice Blaine con desdén.

Kurt se muerde el labio, pensando en qué debería hacer y cómo se debería disculpar, y luego entra del todo en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

"Kurt, ahora mismo estoy muy enfadado contigo" le advierte Blaine, aún sin mirarle a la cara.

"Lo sé" dice Kurt, caminando por la habitación hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama de Blaine. "Es normal que estés enfadado, está bien."

Blaine aparta la mirada de la página del libro. "¿Qué?"

"He venido para decirte que lo siento" dice Kurt, sin poder cruzar la mirada con los preciosos ojos de Blaine. "Fui un mezquino y un antipático contigo, no... no lo sabía."

"...No sabías, ¿el qué?" pregunta Blaine.

"No sabía porqué era tan mezquino. Es porque no me gusta que a nosotros... que ya no nos gusten las mismas cosas. No me gusta pensar... como, en ti jugando al fútbol y esas cosas sin mí. Y tengo miedo de que te gustarán muchas otras cosas que a mí no me gustan. Y tengo... miedo de que hagas nuevos amigos a quienes les _gusten_ todas esas cosas nuevas que te gustan a ti."

Blaine se queda callado durante un minuto, y alzando sus oscuras cejas muy alto en su frente mientras observa a Kurt.

"Así que siento mucho haber sido antipático contigo. Y siento todo lo que dije sobre el fútbol. No fue muy amable por mi parte y no creo que me hiciese mucha gracia que tú me dijeras cosas así sobre todo lo de la ropa y esas cosas que me gustan. Así que... sí. Lo siento mucho."

Finalmente busca con la mirada a Blaine, que está observándole con una mirada de intensa curiosidad, y entonces Blaine se acerca a él y da unos golpecitos a un sitio en la cama justo a su lado. Kurt se desplaza despacio y se sienta junto a Blaine, que le envuelve la espalda con sus brazos. Ambos han crecido, pero Blaine sigue sin ser tan alto como Kurt, y Kurt está empezando a pensar que Blaine siempre será un poco más pequeño. Pero los brazos de su mejor amigo están a su alrededor, y Kurt suelta un pequeño suspiro de felicidad cuando Blaine apoya la cabeza en su hombro, dejando el libro y cogiendo una de las manos de Kurt.

"No voy a encontrar amigos mejores" dice Blaine finalmente. "Creo que vamos a hacer muchos amigos mientras crecemos, pero tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo. Y, no importa lo que pase, siempre lo serás."

Kurt inclina la cabeza a un lado, y asiente contra el aún rizado cabello de Blaine. "Eso espero."

Se quedan callados un rato, simplemente disfrutando de ellos mismos, porque nunca han tenido una pelea como ésta y está bien saber que las cosas van a ir bien. Kurt está contento de que aún tenga a su mejor amigo, incluso aunque ya no les gusten las mismas cosas.

"Así que... ¿no te enfadarás si juego al fútbol con algunos chicos el lunes?" pregunta Blaine tentativamente.

"...No" dice Kurt concluyente. "No pasa nada si te miro, ¿verdad? ¿Como hacen todas las chicas...? Puedo animarte y todo eso."

"Eso me gustaría" dice Blaine con una sonrisa. "Y eh, si al final juego muchas veces, puedes hacerme una camiseta y decorarla con mi nombre y cosas así. Porque eres muy bueno diseñando cosas."

"Sí" dice Kurt con una risita. "Podría."

* * *

><p>Ya no se pelean por cosas como esas nunca más. Simplemente comprenden que es una etapa de el crecimiento.<p>

Y crecen muy rápido.

Pero siguen siendo Kurt y Baine. Siguen siendo mejores amigos que se quieren, y siguen haciendo fiestas de pijama.

Finalmente se dan cuenta de que su relacción amistosa es un poco distinta a las relacciones entres los otros chicos. Saben que cuando la mayoría de los chicos hacen fiestas de pijamas, todo el mundo se lleva un saco de dormir separado y duermen todos en el suelo. Pero de alguna manera, Blaine y Kurt siguen cabiendo en la misma cama, (Kurt piensa que es porque Blaine es una cosa muy pequeña).

Kurt no cree que ninguno de los otros chicos tengan amigos como Blaine, amigos que se abrazan y amigos que se reconfortan y se aferran los unos a los otros cuando tienen pesadillas. Porque Kurt sigue teniendo pesadillas, al menos desde que su madre murió. No las tiene todas las noches, pero a veces reaparecen, y Kurt realmente las odia. Kurt piensa que si fuera amigo de algunos de los otros chicos, pensarían que era estúpido por despertarse en medio de la noche con lágrimas en la cara. No le escucharían hablar de cómo a veces soñaba que su madre moría una y otra vez de nuevo, o que su padre también moría y ya se quedaba sin padres, o que todo el mundo a su alrededor moría y él se quedaba solo.

Pero Blaine lo hace. Blaine se sienta en la cama con él y escucha mientras Kurt susurra todos sus miedos. Blaine le cuenta que a veces, él también tiene pesadillas. Que tiene pesadillas sobre su verdadero padre encontrándole y haciéndole daño otra vez, y sueña con que su antigua madre viene y se lo lleva, alejándole de la nueva familia buena que tiene ahora. Kurt le escucha, al igual que Blaine le escucha a él. A veces lloran juntos; lloran por las personas que han perdido, lloran porque la gente en la escuela es muy mala con ellos, lloran porque a veces, tienen miedo de perderse a ellos mismos.

Kurt empieza a pensar que Blaine es el único amigo verdadero que tendrá nunca en este mundo.

Siguen llevando sus pulseras de la amistad, pero hay días en los que la goma se vuelve tan débil y fina que se rompen. Entonces, Kurt les hace unas nuevas con su estuche de cuentas que le regala su padre. Las llevan con orgullo, sin importarles lo que diga la gente.

Sin embargo, dejan de cogerse de la mano en la escuela.

Cuando eran más jóvenes, parecía que no pasaba nada si se cogían de la mano, porque eran mejores amigos. Pero ahora la gente les empieza a decir cosas malas y a llamarles nombre terribles, y Kurt no entiende _porqué_ lo hacen. Los motes y los insultos acaban siendo demasiado para ellos, y dejan de cojerse de la mano. A veces, están caminando juntos el uno al lado del otro por los pasillos, y de pronto los dedos de sus manos se tocan, acariciándose lentamente, y en esos momentos Kurt sólo quiere coger a Blaine de la mano de todas formas, porque son _mejores amigos_, y ¿porqué no puede cogerse de la mano con su mejor amigo? Incluso algunos de los profesores les miran raro.

Kurt no lo entiende.

Pero se adaptan.

* * *

><p>El día de San Valentín, en quinto grado, Kurt está sentado en un pupitre de su clase, haciendo una tarjeta de San Valentín para un trabajo de clase. Blaine y él no están en la misma clase, pero la clase de Blaine está sólo al otro lado del pasillo y se les está permitido intercambiar tarjetas de San Valentín con gente de otras clases, así que Kurt decide que dejará su tarjeta en la cesta de Blaine más tarde.<p>

"Hola, Kurt" le saluda la profesora con una sonrisa, agachándose junto a su pupitre mientras él diseña la tarjeta. "¿A quién le vas a dar la tarjeta de San Valentín?"

"A Blaine" le dice Kurt, cortando con las tijeras pequeños corazones en un papel de color rojo. "Está en la clase al otro lado del pasillo."

Kurt no se da cuenta de la extraña mirada que adquiere su profesora, pues cuando alza la mirada, ella sonríe.

"Eso es muy bonito" dice. "Pero, ¿no hay ninguna chica a la que le quieras dar una tarjeta de San Valentín?"

Kurt se encoje de hombros y continúa recortando los corazones. "No, realmente. Quiero decir, les voy a dar a todos una, tengo más tarjetas en mi mochila." Se supone que tenían que darles a toda la clase una tarjeta de San Valentín general, porque los profesores no querían que nadie se sintiera marginado, pero podían hacer una tarjeta especial de San Valentín para la persona que más querían. "Pero ésta es para Blaine. Porque ha sido mi mejor amigo desde hace años."

"Ya veo" dice la profesora con una sonrisa. "Está genial."

"¡Gracias!"

Pero a la hora de intercambiar tarjetas de San Valentín, cuando todo el mundo está revoloteando por los pasillos y las clases, Kurt no llega a dejar su tarjeta en la cesta de Blaine porque literalmente, se da de morros con él.

"¡Oh, hola!" dice Blaine con una risita. "Estaba... iba a... ten" dice, dándole una tarjeta decorada con _toneladas_ de purpurina. "Mi tarjeta especial es para ti. Y sé que te gusta la purpurina y las cosas brillantes, porque siempre las señalas en las revistas y eso. Así que... sí, toma."

Kurt coje la tarjeta llena de purpurina con la mano y sonríe al ver los torpes garabatos de Blaine en la portada.

Piensa que es perfecta.

"La mía también es para ti" dice Kurt con un poco de timidez, dándole la tarjeta que le ha hecho a Blaine. No es brillante, como la que ahora era de Kurt, pero estaba muy bien decorada.

"Vaya, es muy bonita" dice Blaine, mirando fascinado la tarjeta. "Está muy bien hecha. Eres muy bueno en estas cosas."

"Gracias" dice Kurt, sonrojándose sólo un poquito.

Blaine levanta la mirada y le dedica una gran sonrisa. "¡Feliz día de San Valentín!"

Entonces, envuelve a Kurt en un fuerte abrazo, casi tirando al suelo al chico, que es más alto que Blaine, pero Kurt mantiene el equilibrio y devuelve el abrazo igual de fuerte."

"Feliz día de San Valentín" dice Kurt suavemente en el oído de Blaine.

Blaine se aparta sólo un poco.

Se inclina hacia él y acaricia su nariz contra la de Kurt en un beso de Esquimal, justo ahí, en el pasillo, en medio de docenas de otros chicos de quinto grado.

Alguien les tira al suelo a ambos, pero hay tantos chicos a su alrededor que no saben quién lo ha hecho.

"Maricas."

La palabra corta el aire como un afilado cuchillo.

No tiene el efecto deseado, sin embargo, porque más de la mitad de los niños que hay ahí no saben lo que la palabra significa, incluyendo a Kurt y Blaine. Kurt simplemente se levanta y extiende una mano para ayudar a Blaine a levantarse.

Gracias a dios que las tarjetas de San Valentín no se han dañado en la caída. Sólo se han doblado un poco en las esquinas.

Comparten una larga mirada, porque realmente no saben lo que acaba de pasar; simplemente saben que acaban de ser acosados otra vez.

* * *

><p>"¿Papá?" pregunta Kurt cuando él y su padre están sentados en la mesa del comedor.<p>

"¿Sí?"

"¿Puedo preguntarte qué significa una cosa?"

"Claro."

"No... no sé si es una palabrota o no, así que no puedes enfadarte conmigo por decirla."

Su padre se queda quieto, con el tenedor casi dentro de su boca. "Vale."

"¿Qué son los maricas?"

El tenedor cae al plato con un ruido seco y su padre le mira de pronto con una mirada tan... tan extraña que Kurt empieza a sentirse un poco asustado.

"¿Te han- acaso alguien te ha llamado eso, Kurt?" le pregunta su padre.

"Em, sí. Nos llamaron eso a Blaine y a mí. Pero, ¿qué significa?"

Su padre asiente lentamente y hace un gesto con la cabeza al plato de Kurt. "Acaba de cenar. Hablaremos cuando hayas terminado."

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

Notas de la traductora: Muchas gracias por los comentorios! Os ha dejado con intriga, eh? Jeje, siento de nuevo el retraso, cada vez los capítulos son más largos. :) Hasta la próxima, no tendréis que esperar mucho, supongo. Gracias por leer! He escrito este capítulo sin corrector, porque aquí no funciona, así que si véis una falta muy grande de ortografía o una frase extraña, no dudéis en comentármelo, vale? XD


	7. Los chicos pueden amar a chicos también

Capítulo 7: Los chicos pueden amar a chicos también.

A/N: Éste capítulo me ha parecido realmente difícil de escribir. Primero, realmente espero haber hecho justicia a la importancia de la charla de Burt con Kurt. Y segundo, espero que esté escribiendo el diálogo con las características de la edad apropiadas. No me di cuenta de lo difíciles que serían las transiciones teniendo en cuenta la manera en la que hablan, pero espero haberlo hecho bien.

Después de cenar, Kurt y su padre están sentados en el sofá. Su padre se quita la gorra de béisbol, y de pronto la situación se vuelve muy seria.

"¿Papá?" incita Kurt.

"Es sólo que… vale" empieza su padre. "Vale. ¿Recuerdas cuando tu madre y yo te contamos cómo se hacían los bebés?"

"Sí… pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con esto?"

"Ya voy. Ahora, ¿recuerdas que te dije que se necesita a un hombre y a una mujer para hacer un bebé y que, bueno, normalmente, el hombre y la mujer están enamorados y ya casados?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo."

Su padre está jugueteando con su gorra de béisbol con las manos y Kurt piensa que está intentando pensar en qué va a decir a continuación. No sabe porqué su padre no le cuenta simplemente lo que significa la palabra, que es todo lo que él quiere saber.

"Kurt, los hombres y las mujeres se enamoran todo el tiempo. Ya sabes, como yo quería a tu madre."

"Sí, lo sé" dice Kurt, poniéndose un poco triste por la repentina mención de su madre. Sin embargo, intenta ignorarlo.

"Bueno… los hombres y las mujeres no son los únicos que se pueden enamorar" intenta explicar su padre.

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunta Kurt. "No vamos a hablar por ejemplo, de que los perros también se enamoran, ¿verdad? Porque eso sería raro."

"No" su padre sacude la cabeza, riéndose un poquito. "No, eso no es de lo que estoy hablando." De pronto, su padre le mira con ojos muy grandes y llenos de tristeza, y Kurt no sabe porqué le mira así. Pero él quiere saber qué significa esa palabra, así que escucha de todas formas. "Hablo de la gente. Del mismo género. Las personas del mismo género se enamoran también."

Kurt frunce el ceño y busca en su mente intentando recordar qué significa género. "Oh, te refieres… ah. Espera. Así que… ¿un hombre y otro hombre pueden enamorarse? ¿Y una mujer puede amar a otra mujer?"

"Exacto."

"Como, ¿que se quieren como una madre y un padre? Con, eh, romance y… eh… ¿cosas como esas? ¿Y se besan y todo eso?"

"Sí" asiente su padre. "Justo así."

Ah. Kurt tiene que sentarse para absorber toda esa nueva información. Por alguna razón, de pronto piensa en la conversación que tuvieron Blaine y él hace años. El recuerdo es vago y borroso, pero recuerda haber hablado sobre un oso de peluche que tenía dos padres.

"Así que, entonces, ¿algunos podrían tener dos padres? ¿O dos madres?"

"Sí. Normalmente las parejas del mismo sexo adoptan, o utilizan a una sustituta, que es-"

"¡Que es como pedir prestada una madre!" exclama Kurt. ¡Ja! ¡Blaine y él habían tenido razón, entonces!"

"Em… sí, en la mayoría de los casos, es así."

"Así que prácticamente todos pueden querer a todos. Un chico no _tiene _que querer a una chica. Puede amar a un chico, ¿no?"

"Es... un poco más complicado. Pero sí, básicamente es así."

"Bueno, ¿qué lo hace complicado?" Para Kurt, suena bastante simple.

"Em, bueno... realmente tú no puedes _escoger_ si te gustan los chicos o las chicas. Es quien eres, Kurt. Si te gustan los chicos, te gustan los chicos. Si son loas chicas, te gustan las chicas."

"Eso no suena tan complicado."

Su padre pone una cara rara. "Oh. Bueno, tal vez no. Pero la cosa es que... Kurt, hay gente en este mundo que no piensa que esté bien. No creen que los chicos deberían querer a otros chicos. Y lo mismo para las chicas."

"Pero... ¿porqué? Has dicho que no hay elección. ¿Porqué a la gente no les gusta si ni siquiera ellos pueden elegir?"

Los ojos de su padre se entristecen de nuevo, y ahora Kurt hubiera deseado no haber hecho esa pregunta en cuestión.

"Porque la gente no lo entiende. Porque la gente es muy cruel. Porque piensan que está mal, por cualquiera que sea la razón que tengan. De todos modos, tú tienes toda la razón. No deberían odiar a personas por algo que ni ellas mismas pueden elegir. Pero hay gente que no cree que sea una elección. Y están los que les dicen- les dicen cosas malas a veces. La palabra... esa palabra que alguien os llamó... es una palabrota. Es una palabra horrible y no deberían haberla usado. La palabra es básicamente un nombre grosero para la gente a la que le gustan personas de su mismo género. Para alguien que es gay."

Kurtr se queda ahí sentado, intentando encajar todo eso en su cabeza. Vale, así que 'gay' significaba que te gusta alguien del mismo género que tú. Y la otra palabra... era como un mote para la palabra 'gay'. Pero era grosero. Y su padre había dicho que no deberían haberla usado.

"Así que... ¿nos dijeron eso a Blaine y a mí... porque piensan- ¿piensan que nos gustamos? Como... ¿que piensan que somos gays? Así que, ¿estaban siendo groseros con nosotros por eso?" necesita saber Kurt.

Su padre asiente. "Y no deberían haber dicho eso. Quien quiera que haya sido, probablemente lo ha oído decir a sus padres. Pero Kurt," dice su padre cogiéndole las dos manos. "Tienes que saber que- que siempre habrá gente que odia a alguien por algo que no entienden. Y debes saber que nunca, nunca has de escuchar las cosas que dicen, porque tú estás bien como estás. Si te gustan las chicas, si te gustan los chicos, no importa. Tú eres _tú_ y siempre tienes que ser tú mismo, ignorando todos los odiosos comentarios."

"Pero... Blaine... no somos así" dice Kurt. "Simplemente somos muy, muy buenos amigos."

"Lo sé" dice su padre lentamente. "Hay gente que no entiende tu amistad con Blaine, pero, ¿sabes qué? Ese es su problema. Y no el vuestro. Blaine y tú habéis sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, y me alegro de que haya estado ahí para ti. Así que no dejes que la gente se meta entre vosotros."

"V-vale" dice Kurt, un poco alterado por la profunda convicción en la voz de su padre.

"Yo te querré, y no importa nada más" le dice su padre.

"Yo- yo también te quiero, papá" dice Kurt en voz baja.

Su padre le envuelve en un cálido abrazo y de pronto Kurt se siente muy a salvo.

Los pensamientos de Kurt se agitan esa noche, y no puede evitar preguntarse si los padres de Blaine le han contado lo que significa la palabra, o si se lo tendrá que contar Kurt. No sabe se podrá hacer eso, pues no cree que pudiera explicárselo tan bien como su padre lo ha hecho. Y no... no quería que Blaine se asustase de él o algo sólo porque alguien había dicho esa palabra.

Blaine era sólo su amigo. Eran super mejores amigos, y se querían mucho _porque _eran mejores amigos.

Pero no se querían de _esa_ forma.

Cuando Kurt se duerme esa noche, cierra los ojos con la sensación de que la vida se ha vuelto un poco más complicada de como era ayer.

* * *

><p>"¿Le preguntaste a tu padre lo que significaba la palabra?" le pregunta Blaine al día siguiente mientras están jugando en el tiovivo del parque, girando en círculos lentos y pausados. Es sábado, pero es muy temprano, así que aún no hay niños por ahí.<p>

"Sí" admite Kurt, bajando la cabeza. "¿Y tú se lo has preguntado a tus padres?"

"Sí" dice Blaine, dando una patada al suelo para que sigan girando.

"¿Y qué te dijeron que era?"

"Una palabrota para los gays" dice Blaine.

"Eso es lo que me dijo mi padre, también" le dice Kurt. "Pero no se porqué piensan que somos... así. O sea, sólo somos muy buenos amigos, ¿sabes? Es como siempre hemos sido."

Blaine levanta la mirada desde su sitio en el tiovivo y le observa a través de sus oscuras pestañas.

Kurt no sabe lo que significa esa mirada, realmente no. Parece como si Blaine estuviera pensando en él, o tal vez pensando en qué iba a decir a continuación.

"Sí" dice Blaine finalmente. "Como siempre hemos sido."

Kurt se encoje de hombros y salta del tiovivo, dejando a Blaine girar solo. Se sienta en un columpio, el mismo en el que vió a Blaine sentarse cuando tenían siete años, ese día donde se vieron por primera vez. Finalmente, Blaine salta también, y se sienta a su lado.

"¿Y si yo... lo fuera?" pregunta Blaine en voz baja.

"¿Si tú fueras el qué?"

"Pues- pues eso. Gay. ¿Y si me gustaran... los chicos en vez de las chicas?"

Kurt se encoje de hombros. "De todas formas, ¿a qué te refieres?"

Blaine frunce sus oscuras cejas con frustración, intentando encontrar una manera de formular su pregunta.

"Si yo fuera... así... si yo fuera gay, ¿seguirías... seguirías siendo mi amigo?"

Kurt deja de columpiarse de pronto y se gira para mirar al chico de pelo rizado. "Pues claro que seguiría siendo tu amigo. No hay nada en todo el mundo que sea capaz de hacerme dejar de ser tu amigo."

Blaine asiente y baja la cabeza. "Gracias."

Kurt inclina su cabeza a un lado y observa a Blaine. Parece nervioso. Parece infeliz. Y tiene esa mirada en los ojos que significa que probablemente esté pensando muy a fondo en algo, intentando decidir qué dirá a continuación, o incluso si dirá algo en concreto.

"¿Crees que lo eres?" pregunta Kurt. "Gay, me refiero."

Blaine encoje sus delgados hombros. "No sé" dice. "¿Y tú? ¿Tú qué crees que eres?"

"Yo tampoco lo sé. Nunca he pensado mucho en ello. O sea, nunca he pensado realmente en si me gustaban los chicos o las chicas. A lo mejor lo haré algún día, pero aún no lo sé."

"Bueno... cuando miras a alguien, ¿alguna vez has pensado en besarle?" pregunta Blaine en voz baja a su amigo.

Kurt atisba algo parecido a la esperanza en los ojos de Blaine en ese momento. Luego, se para un momento a pensar en la pregunta. Su mirada se posa rápidamente en los labios de Blaine porque, bueno, los labios son con lo que se besa. Y entonces se da cuenta de que... tal vez sí había estado pensando en besar.

"Supongo" dice finamlemte. "He pensado en besar, pero en general. No creo que haya pensado alguna vez en besar a alguien en particular."

Blaine asiente con la cabeza. "Ya."

"¿Y tú? ¿Alguna vez has pensado en besar a alguien?" Kurt observa cómo los ojos de Blaine se mueven, buscando algo en la cara de Kurt, pero no sabe exáctamente el qué.

"No" dice Blaine suavemente. "No a alguien en particular. En general, como has dicho."

Kurt estira el brazo para alcanzar la cálida mano de Blaine. "Ya lo descubriremos más adelante. Además, no es que nuestros padres quieran que salgamos. Mi padre me dijo una vez que no quiere que salga con nadie hasta que sea igual de mayor que él."

Y Kurt se alegra de que Blaine se ría, porque los ojos de Blaine parecían un poco tristes y le recordaban demasiado al día en el que miró a ese sándwich cuando hicieron la primera fiesta del té, deseándolo desesperadamente, pero demasiado asustado como para preguntar si podía cojerlo..

No vuelven a hablar del tema durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kurt y Blaine tienen doce años, entran al instituto.<p>

Todo cambia.

Por un lado, Kurt hace una nueva amiga llamada Mercedes. Es una alumna recién llegada, y comparten la clase de historia y de ciencias juntos. El primer día de clase, Kurt se enamoró del par de zapatos que llevaba, y ella piropeó su jersey. A los ojos de Kurt, la amistad que nacía de un buen sentido para la moda era una buena amistad.

Por otra parte, Blaine recibe unas noticias alarmantes.

"Nos mudamos" le dice a Kurt un día después de clase.

La mina del lápiz con el que Kurt estaba escribiendo se rompe encima del papel.

"¿Qué?" jadea. "¿P-porqué?"

"Mi padre ha conseguido un nuevo trabajo" explica Blaine. "Nos... nos vamos después de Navidad."

El corazón de Kurt late dolorosamente. No, no, esto no es como se supone que tenía que ser. Se suponía que iban a ser amigos durante todo el instituto y tal vez incluso cuando fueran a la universidad. Se suponía que saldrían por ahí casi todos los días, se suponía que iban...

Habían demasiadas suposiciones.

"Pero... ¿adónde?" tiene que preguntar Kurt. Por favor, que no sea en otro estado, suplica en su mente. Por favor.

"Maryland" responde Blaine.

"No" dice Kurt en voz baja.

Blaine asiente con la cabeza lentamente. "Sí."

"Pero... pero eso está..."

"Muy lejos de aquí" finaliza Blaine por él. "Lo sé."

Kurt baja la cabeza. "Yo no... yo... no quiero que te vayas."

Cuando Kurt alza la mirada a su mejor amigo en el mundo entero, Blaine le atrae hacia él y le abraza ferózmente, probocando así que se caigan juntos para atrás a la cama, los deberes olvidados.

"Y yo no quiero irme" susurra Blaine contra el hombro de su amigo. "No quiero dejarte, no quiero. Íbamos... no se suponía que pasaría esto."

"Realmente, va a ser una mierda" dice Kurt, con lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos azules. Blaine está abrazado a su antebrazo, tumbado junto a él. Se han quedado dormidos así muchísimas veces antess, pero ahora mismo Kurt sólo quiere a su mejor amigo tan cerca como sea posible. Por eso, desplaza sus brazos hasta que están alrededor de Blaine y éste asciende en la cama y presiona su frente contra el cuello de Kurt. Kurt puede sentir las lágrimas en las pestañas de Blaine. "¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer cuando te vayas?"

Blaine se sorbe la nariz y sacude la cabeza. "No lo sé. Pero tú al menos tienes a Mercedes. Y estarás aquí, con todas las personas que conocemos. Yo tengo que ir a un nuevo colegio y hacer nuevos amigos y... y no _quiero_ hacer nuevos amigos."

"Yo tampoco quiero que los hagas" susurra Kurt. "No quiero que te olvides de mí."

"No lo haré" suspira Blaine contra su piel. "Jamás te olvidaré."

Blaine aprieta más sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt.

Y lloran juntos.

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

Notas de la traductora: Siento el retraso! Iba a subirlo el sábado, pero mis amigas me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa para mi cumpleaños... y eso. xD Intentaré que esto no pase muy a menudo, y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, los Story Alerts, lo de agregarme a favoritos, en serio, muchísimas gracias! :) Por cierto, alguien sabe qué es "Sophomore year"? Es que en España tenemos primaria e instituto, pero parece ser que ahí tienen (o tenéis) sophomore, junior, senior, y todo eso. Esque lo he traducido como "instituto", pero creo que me va a dar problemas y me gustaría cambiarlo cuanto antes. Gracias! :) Y hasta el próximo! (Esto ya se está poniendo serio de nuevo, eh?).


	8. Un beso para que me recuerdes

A/N: Para vuestra información, no tengo ni la más remota idea sobre si los chicos hablan sobre éstas cosas cuando están creciendo. PERO KURT Y BLAINE SÍ LO HACEN PORQUE SON MEJORES AMIGOS Y SON ABIERTOS ENTRE ELLOS, ASÍ QUE QUEDÁOS CON ESO. ¿VALE? Fantástico.

* * *

><p>Kurt y Blaine pasan los últimos pocos meses que les quedan juntos, pegados casi literalmente el uno al otro. Blaine se va a ir, y <em>todo <em>está cambiando a su alrededor. La gente está saliendo, todo el mundo parece tener novia o novio, y Blaine y Kurt observan a toda esa gente cogiéndose de las manos y compartiendo rápidos besos en los pasillos entre clase y clase. Las chicas se depilan las piernas y llevan todo tipo de maquillaje. Los padres llevan a sus hijos continuamente a los centros comerciales o a restaurantes para citas, y todas las voces de los chicos han cambiado, y las hormonas están en _todas partes._

La voz de Kurt no cambia mucho, sin embargo. Se baja un poco, pero sigue siendo más aguda que la de todos los otros chicos, incluyendo a Blaine. Los dos pegan un pequeño estirón, pero Blaine sigue siedo el más bajito de los dos por sólo unos pocos centímetros.

Y, por supuesto, hay preguntas.

Sobre cosas.

Cosas sobre... cuestiones personales.

Y Kurt tiene demasiada vergüenza como para mencionar el tema. En vez de eso, utiliza el buscador de internet y, oh... vale, así que es normal despertarte con esos... y es normal que te crezca el pelo ahí abajo... oh, y es normal tener sueños _así_.

Bueno es saberlo.

Pensaba que se estaba convirtiendo en una extraña... criatura.

Todo esto es muy, muy raro.

Al final, Kurt se alegra de haber hecho esa búsqueda, porque Blaine está sentado en el suelo de su habitacíón y parece tener unas cuantas preguntas sobre lo mismo, pero Blaine no tiene el mismo problema para preguntar que Kurt.

"¿Algunas veces tienes sueños en los que, eh, te despiertas y tú... eh... como que, necesitas cambiar las sábanas? ¿Lo entiendes?" le pregunta Blaine.

Kurt se sonroja en un tono rosa claro y asiente con la cabeza.

"Oh, gracias a dios" suspira Blaine, tumbándose boca arriba. "Estaba super preocupado."

"Lo busqué en internet" explica Kurt. "Ocurre todo el tiempo."

"¿Has mirado si es normal despertarse con... eh...?"

"Erecciones." Kurt le dice la palabra correcta, contento de ser el que está informado ésta vez. "Y sí, eso también es normal."

Blaine deja escapar un suspiro de puro alivio. "¿Erección? ¿De verdad? ¿Así es como se llama?"

"Bueno, a ver, tiene otros nombres, pero ese es el... término científico, supongo."

"Ah. Bueno, por lo menos ahora sé que no me estoy convirtiendo en una criatura loca del lago negro, o algo así" dice Blaine.

Kurt sonríe para él mismo, porque está bien saber que él y Blaine siguen siendo muy, muy parecidos.

* * *

><p>La familia de Blaine planea mudarse en sólo poco más de un mes, y Kurt no sabe cómo manejar la situación.<p>

Porque, de pronto, ha empezado a mirar a Blaine de un modo distinto.

Muy distinto.

Se está dando cuenta de cosas de las que jamás había prestado mucha atención. La cosa es que... Kurt siempre había pensado que Blaine tenía unos ojos bonitos. No puede recordar _no_ haber pensado eso. Pero ahora los está mirando más aún, y se está dando cuenta de cómo el marrón y el verde se mezclan entre ellos para dar lugar a ese brillante color dorado miel en sus pupilas, y ahora advierte lo largas y oscuras que son las pestañas de Blaine. Se da cuenta de lo suaves y sedosos que parecen los rizados cabellos de Blaine. Se está fijando en lo angulosa que se está volviendo la mandíbula de Blaine, y está observando que la ropa que lleva Blaine le queda siempre muy bien, y por qué, oh, ¿POR QUÉ está dándose cuenta de todo eso justo antes de que Blaine se vaya? ¿Porqué se está dando cuenta de todo eso ahora que Blaine va ha estar alejado de el por tantos estados, y que no podrá volver a mirar esas cosas jamás?

¿Y POR QUÉ está teniendo estos pensamientos, en primer lugar?

La verdad, Kurt sería el primero en admitir que jamás ha encontrado atractiva a ninguna chica, ni siquiera a Mercedes, quien está empezando a ser muy guay.

Pero nunca se ha fijado en ninguno de los _chicos, _tampoco.

Bueno, excepto en uno llamado Finn, uno muy alto. Tiene un pelo bonito.

O ese chico de la clase de ciencias que se sienta al otro lado de Mercedes, que tiene una piel muy bonita.

O tal vez ese chico del instituto que vive al final de la calle, ese que tiene unos buenos abdominales.

Pero aparte de eso, el único chico al que ha mirado más de una vez es a ese chico, Brett, que parece y huele como un sin techo, así que Kurt le miraba por razones completamente distintas.

... Vale, así que a lo mejor sí que se ha fijado en otros chicos.

Pero Blaine es realmente el único chico al que Kurt _mira_, o al menos es el único chico que observa detalladamente, de todos modos.

Y a Kurt... la verdad es que le gusta lo que ve.

Así que, ¿significa eso que es gay?

O, ¿y si es sólo con Blaine? ¿Y si sólo le está mirando de esa forma porque es _Blaine_, y porque quiere a Blaine, y porque han sido mejores amigos desde hace años?

Kurt se está volviendo loco con todo esto, y le está empezando a molestar el sonrojarse con tanta facilidad delante de Blaine cada vez que hace reír a éste. No sabe qué hacer al respecto, y ¿por qué demonios no se LARGARÁN ya esos malditos sentimientos?

* * *

><p>La noche antes de que Blaine y su familia se muden a Maryland, Blaine y Kurt están sentados, pegados el una al otro, en la cama de Kurt, apoyados en el respaldo y viendo una peli. Bueno, Blaine está viendo una peli. Kurt está mirando a Blaine.<p>

Le está mirando y no sabe qué decir ni qué hacer porque ya está, ésta es su última noche juntos y Kurt no está seguro de cuándo podrán volver a verse de nuevo. Podrían pasar meses o incluso años, y Kurt simplemente no podría soportar eso, no podrá soportar el no ver a Blaine todos los días y-

Oh. Ahora Blaine le está mirando.

"¿Kurt? ¿Estás bien?"

"Qu- sí. No, en serio, estoy bien" dice Kurt rápidamente. "¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo?"

"Tal vez porque has estado mirándome durante, ¿la mitad de la película?" le dice Blaine, sonriendo muy levemente.

"No, no te estaba mirando. Yo no... no lo hacía" se niega. "¿Por qué habría de mirarte? No necesito mirarte."

Blaine le está observando ahora, y la habitación está oscura exceptuando a la luz que sale de la tele, que se refleja en sus rostros. Oh, y Kurt no está muy seguro de haber visto alguna vez a Blaine mirarle de esa... manera. Blaine está pestañeando muy rápidamente, y se humedece los labios con la lengua antes de empezar a hablar de repente.

"Yo- yo también te miro, a veces" confiesa Blaine en voz baja, casi inaudible por el sonido de la tele. Entonces, coge el mando y silencia el sonido."Es que... hay días en los que no puedo evitarlo."

Las cejas de Kurt se alzan muy alto en su frente por la sorpresa, pero no sabe qué decir en respuesta.

"Tú... me haces... ni siquiera lo sé. Sólo te miro. Te miro y... y a veces pienso..." Blaine se para en seco e inhala una gran cantidad de aire. "Pienso que probablemente eres el chico más... guapo que he visto nunca. En toda... mi vida."

La respiración de Kurt es entrecortada, y Blaine se muerde el labio inferior.

"Te- te miro a los ojos y no... no puedo dejar de pensar en lo preciosos que son. Y pienso en lo azules que se ponen cuando tú... cuando lloras. Y te miro las mejillas, y recuerdo lo rojas que se ponen cuando digo algo que... que hace que te sonrojes. Miro tu pelo, y siempre es tan perfecto, y a veces... a veces me gustaría poder tocarlo. No sé ni siquiera por qué, pero... pero quiero. Pero la mayoría de las veces yo... miro tus... tus labios" admite Blaine, apartando la mirada de los ojos de Kurt para hacer justo eso. "Porque... a veces quiero besarte."

Vale, con ésta declaración, el corazón de Kurt salta repentinamente en su pecho y de pronto se siente diez veces más pesado y diez veces más ligero a la vez, y simplemente no sabe lo que hacer porque ESTA INFORMACIÓN ES NUEVA. ¿Y, POR QUÉ no mencionó Blaine nada de esto ANTES de tener que irse a la maldita Maryland?

"Pero siempre tengo miedo" prosigue Blaine. "Siempre tengo miego de que a ti no... de que no te guste. Y de que dejes de ser mi amigo sólo porque yo... porque tengo todos estos estúpidos _sentimientos_ por ti, y no sé qué hacer con ellos. Porque tú eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que me odies, y creo que realmente, realmente me gustan los chicos, pero luego lo pienso y sé que tú eres el único chico que realmente, realmente, _realmente_ me gusta, y yo- yo nunca me he sentido así, y es super raro, y probablemente tú estés flipando ahora mismo, y tal vez debería dejar de hablar, pero no puedo, porque me voy mañana y quiero que lo sepas y-"

"Blaine" dice Kurt, acabando así con el tormento de su amigo. "Para."

"Lo siento" susurra Blaine, encogiendo las piernas en su pecho y apoyando la cabeza en ellas. "Lo _siento_."

Kurt se queda paralizado durante un minuto o así, simplemente porque no sabe qué decir o hacer. Pero entonces, de algún modo, su mano se mueve sola y se entrelaza con los rizos de la base de la cabeza de Blaine. Blaine levanta la cabeza y mira directamente a Kurt, quien desenlaza su mano del pelo de Blaine y se gira, sentándose encima de sus rodillas y encarando a Blaine.

"Tú... ¿de verdad quieres besarme?"

Los ojos de Blaine casi se salen de las órbitas de la sorpresa, y Kurt piensa que es porque probablemente, Blaine no estaba esperando exáctamente esa respuesta.

"S-sí. Pero no... yo no... quiero hacerlo si tú no quieres que lo haga."

"Quiero que lo hagas" dice Kurt suavemente. "Si... tú quieres."

"Quiero" responde Blaine. "Realmente quiero."

"Pues hazlo."

Blaine asiente nerviosamente y estira las piernas. Kurt se acerca a él. Su corazón, de doce, casi trece años de edad de acelera en su pecho porque está a punto de darse su _primer beso_, y es con el chico que le gusta y oh, Blaine se acerca aún más, e inclina la cabeza hacia Kurt.

"¿E- estás seguro?" pregunta Blaine una última vez.

"Sí" asiente Kurt. "Muy seguro."

Entonces, Blaine cierra el pequeño espacio que hay entre los dos muy, muy despacio, y presiona sus labios contra los de Kurt en un cálido y silencioso beso, y sus ojos se cierran instintivamente. Ni siquiera se mueven, simplemente se quedan ahí sentados, y entonces Blaine alza temblorosamente una mano y la coloca en la mejilla de Kurt, y Kurt libera toda la tensión de su cuerpo en un suspiro por la nariz. Ninguno de los dos sabe exáctamente qué están haciendo, y tampoco saben qué hacer desde este punto. Pero sigue siendo agradable y cálido y Kurt siente un cosquilleo en el estómago y la cabeza más ligera. Se siente como si estuviera flotando, y al final tiene que sujetarse con su mano a la de Blaine para no perder el equilibrio.

Finalmente, Blaine se aparta y los dos abren los ojos.

"Wow" susurra Blaine en el pequeño espacio que hay entre los dos.

"Eso... ha estado muy bien" susurra Kurt, con la mano aún descansando en la de Blaine en su mejilla.

"Sí" admite Blaine. "Sí, realmente bien."

Los dos chicos se quedan paralizados en sus respectivas posiciones, con las miradas posadas el uno en el otro y sus respiraciones aún un poco aceleradas.

Kurt piensa que éste es probablemente uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Pero nada saldrá de esto. Porque Blaine se va a Maryland mañana.

Kurt quiere llorar.

Blaine sonríe, pero sus ojos están llenos de tristeza. Se acerca de nuevo a él, pero ésta vez presiona sus labios en la mejilla de Kurt, y luego acaricia su nariz con la del chico en un beso de Esquimal.

"¿Puedo... puedo abrazarte?" pregunta Blaine en voz baja.

Kurt responde con un tembloroso asentimiento de cabeza, y se acurrucan en la cama, Blaine boca arriba y Kurt de lado y abrazado a él. Sí, ya se habían abrazado así muchas más veces. Pero ahora tiene un significado completamente diferente, y Kurt deja caer la cabeza en el pecho de Blaine, envolviéndole el estómago con un brazo. Siente cómo los brazos de Blaine le envuelven a su alrededor, y Kurt piensa que jamás se ha sentido tan querido por alguien en toda su vida, justo aquí, justo ahora, en los brazos de su mejor amigo.

"¿Kurt?"

"¿Sí?"

"Te... te quiero. Siempre te querré. Aunque me haya ido y viva en Maryland."

Kurt cierra los ojos y siente una lágrima escapar de ellos y aterrizar en la camiseta de Blaine. No sabe si Blaine se refiere a como amigo o como más-que-amigos, pero... la verdad es que ya no importa.

Porque se va mañana, y Kurt tal vez no lo vuelva a ver jamás.

"Yo también te quiero, Blaine."

* * *

><p>Cuando se despiertan por la mañana, Blaine sonríe con cansancio a su amigo. Kurt sabe que entre ellos pasó mucho más que un beso la noche anterior; fue como si se entendieran de una forma en la que sólo unos amigos que han sido mejores amigos desde los siete años podrían comprender. Los dos sabían, realmente, honesta y verdaderamente sabían que siempre les gustarían sólo los chicos. Kurt no tiene ni idea de cómo iba a asimilar eso ahora, pero supone que ya tendrá tiempo para eso.<p>

Incluso aunque Blaine se vaya.

Se levantan y se cambian de ropa, quitándose el pijama y poniéndose ropa normal, y cuando Kurt termina de abrocharse los botones de su camisa, Blaine se sitúa en frente de él y pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Kurt. Kurt baja la vista para mirarle, y entonces sitúa sus manos en las caderas de Blaine. Éste se pone de puntillas y besa a Kurt una vez más, justo en los labios, de la misma forma en la que le besó ayer por la noche, y Kurt siente de nuevo esa sensación extraña en su estómago.

Desearía que durara para siempre.

Pero finalmente, Blaine aparta la cabeza porque ha de hacerlo. Luego, mira profundamente en los grandes ojos azules de Kurt, y entonces le envuelve en un abrazo tal vez demasiado fuerte, poque tiene que hacerlo. Se aparta y baja los brazos, cogiendo la mano de Kurt y acariciándola, y luego la suelta, porque ha de hacerlo.

Y dice adiós. Y abandona la habitación. Y sale de la casa de Kurt. Y camina al otro lado de la calle. Y se mete en el coche de sus padres. Y se va.

Porque ha de hacerlo.

Kurt sigue de pie en su habitación, y podría jurar que sigue sintiendo los labios de Blaine en los suyos, y las manos de Blaine sobre sus hombros, y sus brazos a su alrededor en ese abrazo tan fuerte.

Sí, Kurt tiene la certeza de que le gustan los chicos.

Y tal vez sólo tenga doce, casi trece años, y puede que aún sea muy pequeño... pero Kurt también tiene la profunda certeza de que Blaine es el único chico al que realmente amará.

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

Notas de la traductora: AAAy... que tristee... :( Lo siento, tenía que decirlo. En fin, que, como he dicho en un comentario, beautifulwhatsyourhurry ha borrado (a saber por qué) su cuenta en Fanfiction, así que ahora sólo está en Scarves & Coffee, cuya dirección no puedo poner aquí porque no me deja el sistema de fanfiction, pero es una web que administra ella sobre fanfics Klaine (exclusivamente). Y... para los que sepan inglés, el otro día leí un fanfic llamado "Just Listen" que os quería recomendar, porque me parece precioso! :)) Y GRACIAS de nuevo por leer esto, me hace muy feliz. Hasta otra!


	9. Cuando él no está

A/N: HE AQUÍ EL TRATO. Ahora prácticamente pongo la vida de Kurt a cámara rápida. No quería pasar de todo y saltarme completamente el tiempo en el que no está con Blaine, pero tampoco iba a REESCRIBIR LO QUE YA SABEMOS. Así que, supongo que, aquí está. DISFRUTADLO! :)

* * *

><p>El corazón de Kurt <em>duele<em>.

No se ha sentido tan mal desde que murió su madre. Blaine sólo ha estado ausente durante dos días y Kurt ya se siente como si alguien le hubiera arrancado el corazón y lo estuviera estrujando una y otra vez.

Sabe que Blaine le llamará cuando tenga oportunidad, y está impaciente, porque realmente echa mucho de menos el sonido de la voz de Blaine.

Incluso cuando a Blaine se lo llevaron los del servicio de protección de menores, atrás, cuando tenían ocho años, Kurt no se sintió así. Porque ahora Kurt _sabe_ que Blaine no va a volver, y eso lo hace diez veces peor que no saber nada en absoluto.

Mercedes está ahí para él. Ella sabe cuanto significaba Blaine para Kurt. Sabe que eran mejores amigos.

Pero no sabe que Blaine le besó.

Kurt no se lo cuenta a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre.

Quiere que se quede en secreto tanto tiempo como sea posible, porque los besos que compartieron era algo que sólo _ellos _tenían. Eran suyos y sólo suyos, y Kurt quiere guardarlos como si fueran objetos muy preciados.

Cuando está en casa, se siente más solo todavía. Su padre dice que ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para quedarse solo en casa mientras él está en el trabajo, y Kurt realmente lo odia. Porque simplemente, se sienta en su habitación sobre su cama, solo. El primer día, lo único que hizo fue quedarse ahí sentado y llorar. Hoy simplemente mira hacia la pared, haciendo todo lo que puede por _no _llorar.

Hecha de menos todo lo relaccionado con Blaine.

¿Cómo se supone que va a seguir viviendo así? ¿Cómo se supone que va a sentarse aquí y pretender que todo está bien cuando no lo está? Esque... no lo está.

Suena el teléfono.

Kurt sale corriendo de su habitación y por el pasillo al salón, y descuelga rápidamente el teléfono.

"¿Sí?" contesta al teléfono sin aliento, esperanzado.

"¡Kurt! ¡Hola!"

"Hola, Blaine" susurra Kurt, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. "Hola."

"Hola."

Kurt tiene la impresión de que puede oír la sonrisa en la voz de Blaine también.

"Perdona por no haber podido llamar ayer, no pudimos llegar a la casa nueva hasta tarde, y estaba muy cansado" explica Blaine.

"No pasa nada" le asegura Kurt. "¿Cómo... cómo es Maryland?"

"No es mi casa" admite Blaine suavemente. "La ciudad es bonita y todo eso, pero... te echo de menos."

El corazón de Kurt se acelera y se le hace un nudo en la garganta. "Yo ambién te echo de menos."

¿Y cómo exáctamente se supone que tiene que soportar esto? 'Te echo de menos' ni siquiera se acerca a lo que siente. Añora completa y absolutamente todo lo relacionado con Blaine. Pero ahora ni siquiera puede ver a Blaine, ni puede... no hay nada.

"Me gustaría estar ahí contigo" le dice Blaine. "No sé... no sé qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí sin ti."

Kurt quiere llorar, de nuevo.

"Me siento como si una parte de mí se hubiera ido" le dice a Blaine. "Es... es muy duro."

"Lo sé" dice Blaine en la otra línea del teléfono. "Pero podemos- podemos hablar por teléfono y a lo mejor podremos vernos en verano."

"Sí. A lo mejor."

"Mejorará. Tiene... tiene que hacerlo."

* * *

><p>No lo hace.<p>

* * *

><p>Enero pasa. Y febrero. Y marzo. Intentan llamarse todos los días, pero a veces tienen demasiados deberes, y a veces Kurt no puede cogerle el teléfono a Blaine porque está por ahí con Mercedes. Blaine se pierde algunas llamadas un fin de semana, porque ha hecho unos cuantos amigos nuevos y están todos durmiendo en casa de uno de ellos.<p>

La distancia les pasa factura.

Y Kurt está empezando a pensar seriamente que realmente es una mierda, porque está celoso. Está celoso de todas esas nuevas personas que se están haciendo amigos de Blaine, simplemente porque no son él. Se para y se pregunta si Blaine les coge de la mano o si se fija en sus ojos, o si alguno le parece mono. Kurt sabe que no todos los chicos son gays, sí, eso lo pilla. Pero definitivamente eso no evita que se preocupe. La cosa es que, ellos no son novios. Él y Blaine no son novios. Ya han hablado sobre eso, y simplemente no podría funcionar así. Estaban demasiado lejos el uno del otro, y ninguno de los dos le había dicho al otro nada sobre darse cuenta de que eran gays.

Todo es demasiado duro para ellos.

Cuando llega el verano, al final no pueden verse porque de pronto el padre de Blaine está empezando a ganar mucho más dinero, así que la familia de Blaine y él pasan las vacaciones en Inglaterra.

Y Kurt se queda en Ohio.

* * *

><p>Para cuando los dos tienen ya trece años, a punto de cumplir los catorce y en octavo grado, las llamadas telefónicas quedan reducidas a una vez por semana. Se envían e-mails a veces pero aún así... no es suficiente.<p>

Kurt no puede seguir haciendo esto.

La distancia, la ausencia de su mejor amigo (Mercedes es maravillosa, y pasan enormes cantidades de tiempo juntos, pero ella no es Blaine), el ansia, la espera, está empezando a ser demasiado para él.

Está intentando ser un chico normal de casi catorce años, lo está haciendo lo mejor que puede. Pero todos y cada uno de los días parecen como si algo estuviera _mal_. Va al cine con Mercedes, va de compras con Mercedes, y cotillean juntos sobre los últimos temas de la revista 'Vogue' y sobre todas las revistas de moda en las que pueden poner sus manos adolescentes. Hace sus deberes, va a la escuela, se termina la cena, pero simplemente no puede ignorar esa sensación de que le falta alguna pieza dentro de él.

Cuando llega la Navidad, los e-mails son escasos y muy poco frecuentes, y rara vez se producen llamadas telefónicas.

Kurt se da cuenta de que se ha acabado.

Kurt borra su correo electrónico. Se hace uno nuevo. Y no pone la dirección de e-mail de Blaine en su nueva lista de contactos.

Su padre ha cambiado el número de teléfono porque han cambiado de compañía. Kurt no llama a Blaine para darle su nuevo número.

No volverá a oír de Blaine nunca más.

Es hora de pasar página, decide. Tiene que rehacer su vida, y estar esperando a Blaine y oyendo hablar de él de milenio en milenio lo único que le va a causar es daño.

* * *

><p>Oh, dios.<p>

Es instituto es horrible.

Es como... Kurt no se esperaba algo así. Esto es el infierno.

Kurt recuerda ser acosado en primaria. Recuerda cuando a él y a Blaine les llamaron maricas en quinto grado. Recuerda cómo se le quedaban las rodillas con arañazos y la autoestima por los suelos. En el curso siguiente no había habido muchos acosos, al menos no desde que Blaine se fue.

Pero ahora... ¿qué demonios?

Está siendo ridiculizado por su voz aguda, le estaban llamando 'chica', se estaban burlando de su sentido para la moda, le estaban _tirando_ en los _contenedores de basura_, y le tiraron por las escaleras en sus primeras dos semanas de curso. Un matón del instituto llamó a Mercedes 'culo gordo' mientras pasaba, pero ella lo ignoró. Ella tiene la autoestima muy alta, y Kurt la envidia por eso. Pero Kurt está orgulloso de lo que es. Está orgulloso de su espectacular sentido para la moda, está orgulloso de cómo es capaz de seguir con la cabeza erguida a pesar de todas las burlas y las palabras crueles.

Pero eso no significa que no se sienta horriblemente mal al llegar a casa al final del día. Eso no significa que no se apresure a su habitación en la planta baja (que su padre le situó cuando entró en el instituto) y llore por unos minutos.

Pero, entre todo esto, está fijándose en otros chicos.

Como en Finn Hudson, el chico del que solía pensar que tenía un pelo bonito.

Parece ser que, cuando Finn crece un poco más, tiene una bonita sonrisa y unos bonitos músculos también.

Y Kurt se enamora.

La semana después de las vacaciones de primavera, a Kurt le estampan contra su primera taquilla.

Regresa a casa con la columna vertebral dolorida y un moretón en el homóplato.

* * *

><p>El año siguiente comienza, y Kurt se une al Glee club.<p>

Recuerda cuando cantaba melodías y canciónes de Disney con Blaine, mientras corrían por el jardín con las diademas en la cabeza. Cantar es la única cosa de su infancia con Blaine que se permite recordar.

La cosa es que, ahora está siendo ridiculizado aún más. Se están burlando sin piedad de él, y le tiran un granizado a la cara por lo menos dos veces por semana. Pero se enfrenta a todo con comentarios sarcásticos y expresiones estoicas.

Oh, y mejor remarcar que no puede dejar de mirar a Finn Hudson de arriba abajo como si fuese una pieza de carne que está a punto de devorar. Pero no puede evitarlo, no puede detener sus pensamientos ni puede apartar la mirada de ese alto y delgado cuerpo. No puede evitar cómo se siente, no puede evitar el no poder ser... normal, como todos quieren que sea.

Mercedes al final acaba enamorándose de él.

Se enamora de _él_.

Kurt necesita contárselo. Debería contárselo. Ella es su mejor amiga, la única que ha estado a su lado desde que Blaine se fue y- no.

Se niega a pensar en Blaine.

Kurt tiene que contárselo.

Se lo cuenta.

De alguna manera, el resto del Glee club también se entera, y luego _todo el colegio _se entera.

Finalmente se lo cuenta a su padre, que reacciona mejor de lo que se esperaba.

"Lo he sabido desde que tenías tres años."

Kurt se alegra de tener a su padre.

Pero, maldita sea, todo está pasando demasiado deprisa. Los motes, las burlas, que le tiren al contenedor, los granizados, todo está aumentando y Kurt se siente como si estuviera cayendo en picado directo a una hogera. A veces incluso llaman a su casa, y una de esas veces contesta su padre.

"Tu hijo es un maricón."

Kurt se siente desfallecer, pero se niega a hacerse la víctima y renace de sus cenizas como un fénix.

No dejará que le hundan.

Finn sigue ahí. También está en el Glee club. Y sí, está en una no muy buena relacción con Quinn, la capitana de los animadores, que acabó embarazada por Noah Puckerman, y maldita sea, por si no hay ya suficiente drama en el instituto.

Finn... parece volverse un poco más mono cada semana, piensa Kurt. La verdad es que no puede dejar de mirarle.

Se le presenta una oportunidad, y presenta a su padre a la madre de Finn, y vaya, ja, eso ha funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba.

"... ésta mariconada de sábana! Y esa mariconada de lámpara!"

Finn deja de ser tan perfecto después de eso.

Kurt pasa a primero de bachiller.

Tiene esperanzas en el chico nuevo, Sam.

Sí, bueno, eso tampoco acaba muy bien. Sin comentarios.

Y ahora está regresando a casa todos los días con la columna verdebral magullada y no sólo los homóplatos con moretones, y todo por culpa de un neandertal muy bestia llamado Karofsky que simplemente no para de molestarle. Todo está empeorando, y ¿por qué tiene que ser su vida así? ¿Por qué la gente es tan retorcida? ¿Por qué Karofsky no le deja en paz, y porqué el Sr. Shuester no le deja cantar con las chicas?

"... haz algo útil... o ve a visitar a los Garglers..."

Que os den a _todos_, piensa Kurt.

* * *

><p>Vaya, Dalton es preciosa.<p>

Es realmente... preciosa. Kurt ya está enamorado de esta academia.

"Perdona... Lo siento, soy nuevo aquí, y... ¿qué está pasando?" pregunta.

Un chico rubio con aspecto amable y brillantes ojos marrones se gira para contestarle. Sonríe.

"Los Warblers van a actuar en la sala común de último curso" explica el chico. "Vamos, que está a punto de empezar."

Kurt sigue al chico a través de elegantes pasillos, y acaban en una habitación llena de otros estudiantes reunidos alrededor de un pequeño grupo en la sala común. Hay chicos sentados en sillas o en sofás, algunos están de pie, pero están todos esperando a la gran actuación. Kurt se fija en más o menos quince chicos en corro, riéndo, y entonces de pronto empiezan todos a armonizar. El grupo se gira de cara a la audiencia exceptuando a un chico más bajito y moreno, y que está en el centro de todos.

Pero entonces se gira.

Y tiene esa sonrisa. Y esos ojos. Y puede _cantar_.

"You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on..."

Sus miradas se cruzan. Kurt por poco se desmaya.

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

Notas de la traductora: Ahh, lo siento! Creo que la espera ha sido de un mes y medio o así... Lo siento. Este capítulo ha sido un poco más complicado de traducir, pero también ha sido porque tenía más deberes y porque estaba ocupada leyendo el fanfic "Dalton" (que os recomiendo, ya de paso, xD) pero vamos... Lo malo es que el próximo vendrá dentro de un poco de tiempo, porque tengo los exámenes importantes del primer semestre... Y bueno, volviendo a la historia, aquí vuelve Blaine! ¿A que le echabais de menos? Yo sí, tal vez demasiado, jeje. En fin, que muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, y a todos los que leen esto. :)

*notas de las que me acabo de dar cuenta: Puck dice "go visit the Garglers", y como no quería traducir los Warblers por los Gorriones como en el doblaje, he puesto "Garglers" también, pero para los curiosos, Puck dice "hazles una visita a los Gorrinos" en vez de Gorriones. xD


	10. Cuando vuelve

Kurt sabe que es Blaine. Lo sabe. Jamás olvidaría esos ojos ni esa sonrisa. Nunca, jamás, no, en absoluto. Su pelo está todo engominado, sin embargo, lo cual es muy raro, pero simplemente le hace parecer más refinado, un poco más clásico.

Si Kurt había pensado que el Blaine joven era mono y estaba bueno y todos esos otros adjetivos en los que su joven mente podía pensar...

El Blaine más mayor está mejor imposible.

Es absolutamente, verdadera y encantadoramente guapo.

Sigue siendo bajito, sin embargo, lo que hace reír a Kurt internamente.

No sabe si Blaine le ha reconocido o no, porque la actuación de 'Teenage Dream' sigue siendo perfecta, y él no para de sonreír y de bailar con piruetas y pasos laterales, pero hay muchos momentos en los que sus miradas se encuentran, y Kurt juraría que hay algo más en esa mirada.

La canción termina y Kurt aplaude con todos los demás, aunque un poco más pasmada y pausadamente. Todos rodean al grupo de Warblers, dándoles palmadas en la espalda y apretones de mano y vaya, el Glee club de aquí realmente parece bastante popular, lo cual es muy extraño para él. Pero cuando la gente empieza a abandonar la sala, Kurt entra en pánico porque éste es Blaine, éste es el mismo Blaine con el que creció y el mismo Blaine al que dejó de hablar a propósito. La habitación está ahora casi vacía, excepto por algunos rezagados y la mayoría de los Warblers, y Kurt da media vuelta, a punto de salir de la habitación cuando...

"¿Ya te vas?"

Se detiene, con la mano en el asa de su cartera.

"Parecía que te estaba gustando la actuación, lo menos que puedes hacer es dejar algún comentario."

Kurt se gira despacio, con precaución. Blaine está ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de uniforme, alzando una ceja.

"Ho- hola" tartamudea Kurt.

"Hola."

Blaine está claramente esperando a que Kurt le diga qué demonios está haciendo aquí, pero Kurt no parece conseguir que sus cuerdas vocales hagan algo útil en estos momentos.

"No creí que te volverías mudo en el transcurro de unos poco años" puntúa Blaine.

De pronto, sólo el verle, sólo el estar a unos cuantos pasos de Blaine, el chico al que había amado y olvidado a posta, le está causando un cortocircuito mental. La voz de Blaine es más grave y profunda, su mandíbula está más pronunciada, sus ojos tienen pequeñas arruguitas en sus esquinas, y Kurt se da cuenta de que está celoso de quienquiera que fuese el que las puso ahí, porque sabe que no fue _él._ Y está justo ahí, Blaine está justo ahí, y Kurt le ha echado tan terriblemente de menos que ahora no puede evitar recordar todo lo que intentó olvidar, todos los momentos felices, todas las fiestas de pijamas, todas las llamadas telefónicas, todos los e-mails, todos los besos de Esquimal, y esos dos besos reales que compartieron. Llegados a este punto, las lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus ojos y sus pies se mueven solos; deja caer su cartera y cierra el espacio que hay entre ellos dos, lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine.

Su olor le es tan familiar... _Tan _familiar.

El abrazo para Kurt es como aire para un hombre que se está ahogando.

"Kurt, ¿qué-?"

Oh, dios, y oír su nombre en esos labios que llegó a besar una vez tiempo atrás hace que se derrumbe. Ahora está llorando abiertamente. Las manos de Blaine rodean los omóplatos de Kurt, esos que han sido heridos con tanta frecuencia.

"Eh... tranquilo, está bien, tranquilo" dice Blaine suavemente en su oído.

Los otros chicos parecen haber abandonado la habitación y Kurt cierra los ojos con fuerza, agarrándose Blaine como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte y Kurt estuviera a la deriva en medio del océano y no tuviera otra cosa a la que agarrarse. Blaine le acaricia la espalda con parsimonia, y Kurt no recuerda haber estado tan agradecido de la presencia de Blaine desde la muerte de su madre.

"Está bien" dice Blaine, sujetando brazos de Kurt y quitándolos de su cuello cuando el llanto ya se ha parado.

"Lo siento" dice Kurt, casi como un sollozo.

Blaine no dice 'no pasa nada porque no nos hayamos visto en años y lo primero que hagas al verme sea llorar en mis brazos'. No dice 'no te preocupes'. Simplemente inclina la cabeza a un lado con curiosidad y deja su mirada vagar por el rostro de Kurt.

"Ven" dice Blaine finalmente, gesticulando al sofá de cuero más próximo. "Siéntate."

Kurt se sienta, agradecido porque no le haya lanzado por la puerta principal ni le haya dicho que se vaya por donde ha venido. Blaine pone la cartera de Kurt a su lado en el sofá y se sienta también.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kurt?"

"Creo que podría preguntarte lo mismo" responde Kurt, y una pequeña risita se le escapa mientras se seca los ojos con los nudillos.

Pero Blaine no se ríe en respuesta. "Sabrías por qué estoy aquí si no me hubieras apartado de tu vida" dice. "No estoy muy seguro de deberte la primera explicación."

Kurt asiente brevemente y deja caer la cabeza. "Me... enviaron a espiar" admite con una sonrisa tensa que Blaine no puede ver. "Parece ser que tu Glee club es nuestra competencia."

"Probablemente deberías haberte fijado en el código de vestir" comenta Blaine. "¿Por qué te escogieron a ti para ser el espía?"

Kurt suspira audiblemente. "Supongo que porque no era de ninguna utilidad en ningún otro aspecto."

"Dudo que esa sea la causa."

"Si tú supieras..."

Blaine se calla, escrutándole con ojos especuladores, y Kurt no sabe muy bien qué hacer o decir a continuación. La verdad es que preferiría estar abrazado a Blaine ahora mismo. O besándole tal vez. Lo malo es que Kurt no sabe si a Blaine le sigue gustando besar a chicos; no sabe ni si quiera si sigue pensando que es gay.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" acaba preguntando en su lugar. "¿En Ohio?"

"Estoy interno" le informa Blaine.

"Así que... ¿tu familia sigue en Maryland?"

Blaine asiente. "Mi padre cursó aquí cuando iba al instituto. Se ofreció a pagarme la tutoría si yo decidía quedarme. Acepté."

"Pero podrías haber ido a una escuela en Maryland. ¿Por qué a una escuela privada? ¿Por qué una escuela privada aquí?"

Kurt se da cuenta de que Blaine ha advertido su constante mirada y la baja a sus manos, entrelazadas en su regazo.

"Fui a la escuela en Maryland. Las cosas no funcionaron" dice Blaine brevemente. Pero entonces baja la voz y vuelve a hablar. "Conocerías esa historia si me hubieses mantenido en tu vida."

"Lo siento" susurra Kurt.

"¿En serio? Porque... tiene gracia. Tú siempre tenías tanto miedo de que yo te olvidara cuando me mudara e hiciera nuevos amigos... Parece ser que ese tendría que haber sido mi miedo, y no el tuyo."

Kurt se siente como si fuera a llorar de nuevo.

"...¿No crees que me debes una explicación?" demanda Blaine.

"Es... complicado."

"Bueno, soy un chico bastante listo, estoy seguro de que podré pillarlo."

"No podría _hacerlo_, Blaine. No podía- no podía soportarlo más."

"¿No podías qué?" pregunta Blaine. "¿No podías hablarme? ¿No podías llamarme? ¿No podías ser mi amigo? ¿No podías-?"

"¡Para!" le interrumpe Kurt rápidamente mientras se levanta y se vuelve de espaldas a Blaine. "Por favor, sólo... para."

Kurt escucha a Blaine suspirar tras él. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"No intento ser... cruel. Sólo pienso que tengo el derecho de saber por qué dejaste de llamarme, por qué dejaste de responder a mis e-mails, por qué dejaste- dejaste todo" le dice Blaine.

"Eras mi otra mitad. Y te fuiste. No podía soportar no verte a diario. ¿Es eso lo que querías oír?"

El silencio a continuación parece infinito, y la tensión es palpable en el aire. Kurt puede sentirla a su alrededor. Se vuelve a encarar a Blaine y le ve sentado a ahí, tenso y con el ceño fruncido. No sabe lo que significa esa expresión, y no está muy seguro de querer saberlo.

"Tuve que forzarme a olvidarte, Blaine. Tenía demasiadas cosas, demasiados problemas, especialmente entonces, y estar pensando constantemente en ti me hacía sentirme miserable y aún más solo."

"¿Qué problemas?"

"... ¿Qué?"

"¿Qué problemas estás teniendo?" le pregunta Blaine. "¿Qué va mal?"

"Yo... no son... no es..."

"Kurt" dice Blaine suavemente. "Solíamos ser capaces de contárnoslo todo."

Kurt se muerde el labio inferior.

¿Quién es Blaine? ¿Quién es él para Kurt ahora? ¿Es alguien con el que sigue pudiendo hablar? ¿Es alguien en quien puede confiar? ¿Acaso le importaría siquiera, después de todo lo que Kurt le ha hecho?

Pero Kurt mira a Blaine, y simplemente sigue viendo esos ojos, los mismos que siempre le parecieron tan bonitos, y los mismos de los que finalmente se enamoró. Kurt ve... ve en ellos el color miel y el avellana, ve las largas y oscuras pestañas, ve preocupación, y ve algo- algo más que no puede distinguir muy bien, pero por alguna razón es el último detalle que le causa contarle la verdad.

"¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en quinto grado?" le pregunta. "¿Cuando alguien nos empujó y nos llamó maricas?"

Blaine asiente lentamente.

"Es como eso, pero... es a diario. Y es peor."

Blaine abre la boca. La vuelve a cerrar. Y apoya la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos.

"Dios" susurra Blaine. "Lo siento mucho."

"Y tengo que aguantarlo solo. Tengo que hacerlo todo solo." continúa Kurt. "Tengo- tengo amigos, pero... ellos no lo entienden. Y no saben toda la verdad de lo que pasa."

"...¿Cuál es toda la verdad?" pregunta Blaine, levantando la cabeza de sus manos.

Y como es Blaine, como él es su amigo de la infancia y su primer amor, Kurt se lo cuenta.

"Estoy aterrado. Tengo miedo de que se vuelva peor. Ni siquiera sé cómo podría ser peor, pero- pero tengo miedo."

"¿Por qué sigues ahí?" pregunta Blaine con una expresión de dolor. "¿Cómo-? Yo no pude hacerlo. Me fui."

Kurt se para en seco. "¿Qué?"

"Me pasó lo mismo que a ti. Aunque lo tuyo suena aún peor. Pero yo... me fui. Después del antepenúltimo año. Mi padre se ofreció a pagar para que yo pudiera venir aquí, así que lo hice. No podía soportarlo todo, era horrible."

"¿Tú- lo hiciste? Quiero decir, tú... pero, ¿por qué aquí? ¿Por qué a Dalton?"

"Mi padre me dijo que aquí habían normas de tolerancia cero al acoso. Aquí no hay acoso escolar. Simplemente puedo... ser yo mismo."

Kurt se hunde en el sofá, con los ojos húmedos por lágrimas que no ha derramado, y piensa que su mundo se acaba de poner patas arriba. ¿Existen sitios así? Mira alrededor de la sala común de último curso, fijándose en los preciosos muebles y en las pinturas elaboradas de las paredes. Éste sitio... ha estado aquí todo este tiempo, tan, tan cerca, y nunca había sabido de su existencia. Nunca había _pensado_ siquiera en ir a ningún otro sitio aparte de McKinley porque, bueno... simplemente no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Pero ahora sus ojos están abiertos y frente a tantas posibilidades... Se imagina días en los que es feliz, en los que dobla la esquina sin miedo a que le empujen o le insulten al otro lado.

Tristemente, sabe que el mundo real no es así.

Pero, después de todo, después de años soportando cómo la gente lo miraba de arriba abajo, después de años de haber sido considerado como nada más y nada menos que suciedad... Kurt piensa que un poco de descanso de todo eso sería extraordinario. Incluso si fuera sólo por- por un tiempo.

Whoa, espera.

"Entonces... ¿sigues siendo... gay?" necesita preguntar Kurt.

Una pequeña sonrisa alcanza los labios de Blaine. "Sigo siendo gay, sí."

Kurt sabe que no debería estar tan ilusionado de oír esas palabras, lo sabe. También sabe que no se merece ni un segundo del tiempo de Blaine, pero no puede evitar que una pequeña chispa de esperanza le caliente el corazón.

"¿Duermes aquí? ¿En una habitación?" pregunta Kurt.

"Sí. No mucha gente está interna aquí, la mayoría de los alumnos viven cerca. Pero hay unos cuantos que no."

"¿Aquí... todo el mundo es gay?"

"No." Blaine se ríe en voz baja. "No es ninguna especie de refugio para gays. Es sólo una escuela privada bastante disciplinada."

Kurt asiente, intentando entenderlo. Parecen haber pasado muchas cosas en la última media hora. Necesita... absorberlo todo. Necesita pararse a pensar y a considerar sus opciones.

Tiene opciones.

La idea es realmente tentadora.

Sin mencionar que, ver a Blaine le ha aturdido por completo, y el simple hecho de que sigan siendo capaces de sentarse y tener una conversación normal hace que la cabeza le de vueltas. Pero... Blaine está _aquí_, ahora. Está a poco más de un viaje en coche, y si Kurt... si él...

Necesita dejar de tener tanta esperanza.

"Debería irme" dice Kurt, levantándose y poniéndose el asa de su mochila en el hombro. "Yo... he de irme."

"Espera" dice Blaine rápidamente, también levantándose. "¿Puedo...? ¿Estaría bien si me dieras tu número?"

Kurt jamás ha sido tan feliz de darle su número de teléfono a alguien en sus diecisiete años de vida.

"¿Me...? ¿Puedo enviarte mensajes? O... ¿o llamar?" pregunta Blaine, y Kurt cree oír esperanza en la voz de Blaine también.

"Me encantaría que hicieses las dos cosas" dice honestamente.

Kurt regresa a casa ese día con un poquito más de felicidad en su interior que el día anterior.

A lo mejor no era demasiado tarde.

Aún no.

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

Notas de la traductora: Lo siento lo siento lo siento de nuevo! He vuelto a tardar demasiado... era por los exámenes y todo eso, pero tampoco tengo mucha excusa... En fin, gracias por los comentarios, y ahora sí os puedo asegurar que el próximo no me llevará tanto tiempo :) Por cierto, si alguien ha visto Glee en español, sabrá que la horrible traducción de la palabra "Warblers" es "Los Gorriones", cosa que me parece un castigo a la pobre voz del doblaje de Blaine (que es preciosa, por cierto xD), así que he decidido no ponerlo aquí... mejor será jajaja. Ala, gracias por leer, y Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo! Que os lo paséis bien ;)


	11. Café y chaquetas de cuero

Si Kurt hubiera estado esperando que Blaine le llamara esa misma noche, se habría llevado una decepción. Afortunadamente, no lo estaba. No esperaba nada en absoluto de Blaine. El simple hecho de que Blaine hubiera regresado a su vida ya le parecía más que suficiente.

Además, Kurt tiene opciones que considerar ahora, ¿verdad? Kurt se encierra en su habitación e inmediatamente busca en Internet a la Academia Dalton. La propia escuela privada parece haber estado ahí durante bastante tiempo, y tiene tolerancia cero al acoso. El currículum en la academia parece un poco más riguroso que el de McKinley, pero honestamente, eso a Kurt le parece bien porque de todas formas, sus clases le aburren.

La tutoría, sin embargo… eso es un problema. Kurt sabe que su padre no tiene el dinero.

Hay becas escolares que se pueden ofrecer, pero la transferencia a otra escuela las reducían bastante cuando uno se cambiaba a mitad de curso.

No estaba muy seguro de qué hacer.

En la cena, Kurt no les dice nada ni a su padre ni a Carole (ella y Finn se habían mudado finalmente con ellos) sobre su viajecito a Dalton o sus intereses en esa escuela.

Tampoco les dice nada sobre haber reencontrado a Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt no oye nada sobre Blaine hasta tres días después, pero a sus ojos, por el mensaje de texto que recibe entonces, vale la pena la espera.<p>

Está sentado en la sala de música mientras ensaya el Glee club cuando su móvil vibra en su bolsillo, mientras las chicas están cantando su mezcla de canciones. Discretamente, lo saca de su bolsillo. Es extraño para él recibir un mensaje durante Glee, considerando que todas las personas que suelen mandarle mensajes están en esa habitación.

Kurt no puede contener la sonrisa que aparece en sus labios.

**Coraje. No dejes de sonreír.**

Casi ni se da cuenta de que las chicas ya han acabado la actuación.

* * *

><p>La semana siguiente, Kurt recibe un nuevo mensaje de texto por la mañana, justo cuando entra en el aparcamiento del instituto.<p>

**¿Café después del instituto? Yo te llevo.**

Kurt responde inmediatamente que sí, un café sería fantástico, y que sí a Blaine le apetecía conducir entonces vale, le vería fuera del colegio cuando éste terminara.

Está un poco sorprendido y algo confuso por los deseos de Blaine de quedar con él, a pesar de todo lo que Kurt ha hecho en relación a destruir su amistad, pero obviamente no va a decir que no, claro está. Se niega a darle muchas vueltas. No es una cita. Es simplemente dos amigos que quedan para tomar un café. Y ya está. No hay nada más. Punto.

Pero no puede evitar sentir una pequeña chispa de esperanza en su interior. Y sigue recordando los ojos de Blaine, y su ligera risa, y está ansioso por verlos de nuevo, y todo lo que desea ahora es hacer reír a Blaine de nuevo, quiere ver esas pequeñas marcas de la risa alrededor de sus ojos, quiere _todo lo que pueda conseguir._

El día pasa tan despacio que al final, Kurt está a punto de estrangular a todos y cada uno de sus profesores.

En cuanto sale por la puerta principal de su instituto, Blaine aparece justo ahí, apoyado contra la pared, con los oscuros rizos de su cabeza completamente libres de gomina.

No está vestido con el uniforme de Dalton, como esperaba Kurt.

Oh, no.

Blaine está vestido con un par de ligeros y ajustados vaqueros azules, una camiseta plana y blanca de cuello en V, un par de _botas, _y una ajustada _americana__ de cuero_.

Hace falta el acopio de todas las fuerzas que Kurt posee para que su mandíbula no se de contra el maldito suelo.

"Hey" dice finalmente, aunque suena más como un grito que como un saludo.

"Hola" dice Blaine con una sonrisa. "Bien, tienes una chaqueta y buenos zapatos. ¿Listo?"

"S-sí."

¿Qué demon- por qué está tartamudeando como una estúpida chica adolescente? ¿Y qué tienen que ver su chaqueta y sus zapatos con todo esto?

La sonrisa de Blaine se ensancha un poco más, sin dar ninguna otra explicación, y empiezan a caminar hacia el aparcamiento.

"Deberías dejar la mochila en tu coche" le recomienda Blaine.

"... ¿Por qué?"

"Confía en mi. No hay mucho espacio." Kurt levanta una ceja con curiosidad y un poco de confusión, pero saca la cartera de su muchila y se paran en frente de su coche para que Kurt guarde su mochila en el maletero. Se guarda las llaves en el bolsillo y se gira hacia Blaine, no muy seguro de saber la razón por la que tiene que dejar su mochila de doscientos dólares en su deportivo.

"¿Cómo te ha ido en el instituto?" le pregunta Blaine mientras Kurt le sigue hacia su coche.

Kurt simplemente se encoje de hombros. "Ni mejor ni peor."

"Lo siento" dice Blaine en voz baja. "Los profesores, ¿no pueden hacer nada? ¿Cualquier cosa?"

Kurt le dirige una mirada impasible. Blaine asiente, lo entiende. Los profesores, es como si estuvieran ciegos, e incluso el Sr. Shuester generalmente no se da cuenta de todo lo que sufre Kurt en realidad.

"¿Dónde has aparcado?" pregunta Kurt, con necesidad de cambiar de tema.

"Justo aquí."

"...¿Qué?"

Caminan rodeando el descapotable de alguien y-

No. Puede. Ser.

No.

Kurt literalmente no puede creer lo que ve.

Blaine le pasa un casco.

"¿Conduces una _motocicleta_?"

Blaine se gira hacia él y sonríe. "Sí."

"Tú... ¿en serio?"

"Sí" ríe Blaine, caminando hacia Kurt y cogiendo el casco de sus manos, poniéndoselo sobre la cabeza.

"Voy a acabar con el pelo casquete" se queja Kurt mientras Blaine le abrocha el casco por debajo de su barbilla.

"Preferiría que tuvieras un pelo casquete a un cráneo fracturado."

"¿Qué?"

"Relájate" dice Blaine, conteniendo una sonrisa. "Soy un conductor magnífico."

"Motero. Eres un motero. Tienes incluso la chaqueta."

"Llámalo como quieras. Esto ni siquiera es una motocicleta real. Bueno, es un tipo de motocicleta. Es como una bici deportiva. Algunos la llaman incluso _crotch rockets_" explica Blaine. Kurt se ré del nombre y Blaine le baja el visor del casco por encima de su cara.

"¿Por qué necesito el visor? Pensaba que sólo íbamos a tomar un café. Pensaba que el visor sólo se necesitaba para cuando vas rápido. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Por favor, no me mates. Por favor" dice Kurt con sólo un poco de pánico.

"Tranquilo" se ríe Blaine. "En serio. Vamos a estar bien. Sé lo que hago."

Kurt observa mientras Blaine pone en marcha la motocicleta... o tipo de... cosa, y oh dios mío, esos vaqueros hacen que el trasero de Blaine sea fantástico a la vista.

Blaine se pone su propio casco en la cabeza y lo abrocha. "Súbete, Kurt" dice mientras se baja el visor.

Kurt traga audiblemente.

Oh, dios, esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba. Kurt entierra su cartera profundamente en su bolsillo y luego procede a sentarse torpemente en el asiento de detrás. Entonces, pone sus manos como quien no quiere la cosa sobre los hombros de Blaine, y éste se ríe en voz alta antes de coger las muñecas de Kurt y bajarlas hasta rodear su cintura.

"Acércate más" le insta Blaine. "Y cógete a mi."

Vale.

Kurt está casi seguro de que acaba de morir e ir a una especie de cielo gay.

Hace lo que se le ha dicho y apoya los pies en los soportes que están en los dos lados de la moto. Esto es... realmente, realmente agradable. Blaine le da al pedal del acelerador y gira la llave en el contador. La moto vuelve a la vida y sí, Kurt decide que tal vez sí le gusten las motocicletas un poquito, especialmente considerando lo pegado que está su pecho contra la espalda de Blaine.

"Cuando giremos, no te inclines mucho conmigo" le dice Blaine casi gritando por encima del sonido de la moto. "Intenta estar centrado."

"Em, vale."

Blaine coge los brazos de Kurt y tira aún más de ellos hacia alrededor de su cintura, para que Kurt entrelace los dedos.

"No tengas miedo de cogerme fuerte" grita Blaine.

Entonces hace algo con la muñeca, y algo con uno de sus pies, y ¡oh, dios mío, se están moviendo!

Instintivamente, los brazos de Kurt se aprietan a la cintura de Blaine y puede sentir el estómago de Blaine tensarse bajo la americana de cuero al reírse. Están un poco inclinados hacia delante, y Blaine maniobra la moto para salir del aparcamiento hasta que llegan a una parada en un signo de stop.

"Puedes poner tu cabeza en mi hombro" le dice Blaine, así que Kurt hace justo eso, ya que no sabe muy bien qué otra maldita cosa puede hacer.

Finalmente salen del aparcamiento, y Kurt está intentando permanecer centrado, justo como le ha dicho Blaine, pero se distrae constantemente con el cuerpo en movimiento que tiene delante. Estando así, tan cerca que casi parece demasiado íntimo, está haciendo que Kurt pierda la cordura. Pero Blaine no mentía cuando decía que sabía lo que hacía. Controla la moto con una facilidad y maneje que Kurt jamás ha visto en él antes. Se siente bastante seguro ahí, agarrado a su amigo de la infancia en el asiento trasero de una maldita motocicleta, e incluso se sorprende a sí mismo porque de hecho está disfrutando del viaje. Ahora entiende la necesidad de la chaqueta, claro está. El viento otoñal es muy frío, pero el aire fresco es fantástico. Kurt casi desearía no tener el visor del casco bajado para poder determinar si el olor familiar de blaine es igual de perfecto mezclado con el del viento helado.

Paran en un semáforo, y Kurt se reposiciona, moviéndose hacia delante sólo un poquito más, y desentrelazando los dedos para cogerse a _Blaine._

"¿Te diviertes?" pregunta Blaine por encima del hombro.

Kurt está casi seguro de que Blaine se está inclinando hacia él un poquito más de lo necesario. Pero no hace ningún comentario al respecto.

"La verdad es que sí" responde Kurt, porque sí que lo está haciendo, la verdad sea dicha. "¿Adónde vamos?"

"Vamos a ir por una ruta especial" le informa Blaine justo antes de que la luz del semáforo se vuelva verde y aceleren otra vez.

Una ruta… ¿especial?

Desde donde Kurt puede ver, la verdad es que no tiene mucha idea de dónde están.

Y ha vivido aquí toda su vida.

Así que se queda bastante confundido cuando Blaine da unos cuantos giros inesperados y se encuentran de pronto en una carretera desolada.

"¿Dónde estamos?" necesita preguntar Kurt cuando llegan a una parada completamente aleatoria a un lado de la carretera, porque _no_ le gusta no saber dónde se encuentra.

Blaine para, dejando inmóvil la moto, y deja que sus pies toquen el suelo para estabilizarles. El motor sigue encendido, pero Blaine se gira en el agarre de Kurt, levantando su propio casco y haciendo lo mismo con el de Kurt.

"¿Sigues confiando en mi como hacías antes?" pregunta Blaine, mirando directamente a los ojos a Kurt.

"Yo- ¿qué?"

"Kurt. ¿Confías en mi?"

El corazón de Kurt late ferózmente en su pecho cuando se da cuenta de que sí... sí, confía en él.

Asiente. "Sí, confío."

Entonces ve esas pequeñas marcas de una sonrisa alrededor de los ojos de Blaine, y por una vez Kurt siente que ha hecho algo muy, muy bien. Blaine baja rápidamente el visor de Kurt de nuevo y luego hace lo mismo con el suyo.

Se gira y hace algo que pilla por sorpresa a Kurt; impulsa sus brazos hacia atrás y se agarra a las caderas de Kurt, acercándolas aún _más_ a él.

"Quédate conmigo" le indica Blaine mientras se inclina hacia delante y Kurt hace lo mismo, abrazándose a Blaine y poniendo su barbilla protegida por el casco sobre el hombro de Blaine con firmeza. "Y confía en mi."

Kurt se abraza más fuerte alrededor de la cintura de Blaine de nuevo y de pronto vuelven a la carretera acelerando cada vez más. Kurt advierte mientras mira hacia delante que la carretera es una linea recta, de lo que está totalmente agradecido, porque confíe o no confíe, se moriría si daran un giro brusco o algo así y se chocaran contra algo y se mataran y entonces... no.

Le pilla con la guarda baja cuando siente a Blaine tensarse otra vez, e inclinarse aún más hacia abajo, pero hace lo que Blaine le ha indicado y se inclina junto a Blaine.

_Quédate conmigo._

A Kurt realmente le gustaría oír eso un poco más a menudo.

Blaine se gira, y luego velve a girar, y Kurt se da cuenta de que el viento es atróz y que están volando a toda velocidad por la carretera desolada, y los árboles pasan por su lado a una velocidad antinatural. La carretera por delante parece casi borrosa, y todo es tan _rápido..._ Su corazón va casi tan rápido como están llendo, latiendo con fuerza contra su pecho como si tuviera las alas de un colibrí. Pero está agarrado a Blaine, y hay cuero bajo sus manos congeladas.

Están bajando por la carretera pavimentada a una velcocidad extremadamente peligrosa, por una parte de la ciudad que ni siquiera sabía que existía, solos, y todo es una mezcla de colores y líneas, pero Kurt se siente más completo de lo que se ha sentido em mucho, mucho tiempo.

Sonríe.

* * *

><p>Blaine aparca la moto en una plaza del aparcamiento fuera de la cafetería y apaga el motor, usando su pie para empujar hacia abajo el pie de apoyo.<p>

Kurt no quiere soltarse.

Y Blaine no le hace soltarse inmediatamente tampoco; simplemente se quedan ahí sentados juntos, como si se hubieran fusionado en uno solo. Blaine se desabrocha el casco, se lo quita, y entonces de pasa los dedos por el pelo, despeinándose sólo un poquito. Luego se gira hacia atrás, _aún_ sin hacer que Kurt le suelte, y desabrocha el casco de Kurt, quitándoselo también a él.

Las mejillas de los dos están un poco sonrojadas, y Blaine tiene una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara, y Kurt decide que la verdad es que talvez, más bien definitivamente, la adora.

"¿Y bien?" pregunta Blaine, casi sin aliento. "¿Te ha gustado?"

"Probablemente lo más emocionante que he hecho en mi vida" responde Kurt con una tímida sonrisa. "Ha sido muy divertido."

"Genial" dice Blaine. "Sin embargo, si de verdad quieres ir a tomar un café, vas a tener que soltarme."

Sí. Tal vez debería. Retira los brazos de la cintura de Blaine, aunque ta lvez los deja resvalar por su fría chaqueta de cuero unos pocos segundos de más.

A Blaine no parece importarle, de todas formas.

Se bajan de la moto y se llevan el casco bajo el brazo mientras caminan hacia la cafetería, parándose en el mostrador. Justo cuando Kurt está a punto de abrir la boca para hablar con el camarero, Blaine le interrumpe.

"Espera. Déjame intentar adivinar tu pedido."

Kurt alza una ceja, aceptando el desafío sin una palabra. Blaine le mira especuladoramente e inclina la cabeza de esa forma tan familiar que recuerda Kurt, que señalaba que Blaine estaba intentando resolver una adivinanza.

Blaine se vuelve al camarero.

"¿Puede ponernos dos cafés Mocca medianos descafeinados..." dice antes de mirar a Kurt de nuevo. "Con extra de batido?"

"¿Qué- cómo lo has hecho?"

"Es un regalo" responde Blaine con un guiño, dándole su tarjeta de crédito al cajero. "Y va a mi cuenta."

Oh.

¿Por qué demonios está siendo tan amable, Kurt no puede evitar preguntarse? Incluso está... flirteando con él.

Bueno, por lo menos así es como Kurt lo ve. Aunque claro, él tampoco sabe mucho de flirteos.

Cuando finalmente se sientan en una mesa, sitúan sus cascos a un lado y los dos empiezan a hablar a la vez.

"Lo siento" dice Blaine con una risita. "Iba a decir que el pelo casquete te queda bastante bien."

"Ugh" masculla Kurt, habiéndose olvidado de eso por completo. Aunque la cerdad, a éste punto ya no le importa nada.

Y eso que antes su pelo era muy importante para él.

Blaine contiene una sonrisa y baja la cabeza para dar un sorbo a su café.

"Así que," empieza Kurt. "¿de dónde has sacado esa moto?"

"Es el regalo de mi decimosexto cumpleaños. Es todo lo que quería."

"Nunca pensé que tendrías una motocicleta. Simplemente sigo recordando cuando siempre querías ser Ariel en nuestras fiestas del té, y los dos conceptos no parecen querer mezclarse. Al menos no en mi cabeza, de todas maneras."

La sonrisa de Blaine parece fallar a la referencia de su pasado.

Las cosas se ponen muy serias de repente, un poco demasiado rápido.

"¿Por qué me has invitado a tomar un café?" quiere saber Kurt. Por alguna razón... necesita saberlo. Blaine se encoje de hombros y se apoya de nuevo en su silla. "Porque quería verte."

"Creía tener la impresión de que no planeabas pasar tiempo innecesario conmigo." Y vale, a lo mejor está mintiendo un poquito, porque fue _Blaine_ el que le preguntó su número de teléfono, pero Kurt quiere saber la razón bajo este pequeño _rendezvous._

"Siempre he querido pasar tiempo contigo" declara Blaine. "Nunca he dejado de querer pasar tiempo contigo."

"Es que... no pensaba que querrías quedar conmigo tan pronto después de nuestra inesperada... reunión. Me habría considerado un tipo con suerte si me hubieras llamado en un mes, incluso."

"Eras mi mejor amigo, Kurt" dice Blaine suavemente, con su mirada clavada en su taza de café. "Ya te perdí una vez. No quiero volver a perderte, ¿vale?"

"...¿_Sólo_ tu mejor amigo?" pregunta Kurt. Se siente un poco culpable por sacar el tema tan pronto, pero también está un poco confuso, más confuso que cuando Blaine le preguntó inicialmente si quería quedar. "¿Alguna vez... fuimos... más que eso?"

Blaine levanta la tapa de su taza de café con el pulgar. "Podríamos haber sido más que eso."

"Así que, no queda... ¿ya no hay nada?" pregunta Kurt, con la esperanza de que su corazón no se rompa en los próximos segundos.

"Honestamente, no lo sé" dice Blaine. "No es que sepamos mucho el uno del otro ahora. Y-"

"Pues pregúntame."

"No es tan simple."

"Te diré todo lo que quieras saber" dice Kurt. "Cualquier cosa."

"Esa no es la única razón."

"Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Qué más hay ahí?" le pregunta Kurt.

"Tengo novio."

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

A/N: SÍ, hay algunas motocicletas que no tienen pedal de arranque. He hecho mi búsqueda. Sin mencionar que he conducido una. ALUCINANTE, DEJAD QUE OS CUENTE, DIOS MIO.

Notas de la traductora: Dios mío, sé que ha sido demasiado tiempo y ya sabéis que lo sientooo! En serio... soy una mala persona U.U no me odiéis todavía! Aún tengo que terminar la historia xD Intentaré que no me lleve tanto tiempo esta vez, lo prometo. Hasta pronto!


	12. Podría ser mentira

Kurt se siente como si le acabaran de disparar.

_Tengo novio._

Claro que tiene. Kurt se queda ahí sentado, mirando a Blaine directamente, por encima de las tazas de café, e intentado que su rostro sea lo más inexpresivo posible.

Claro que tiene.

"A-ah" consigue decir Kurt finalmente.

"Sí..."

Vale, entonces, ¿qué demonios? Sí, Kurt lo pilla. Blaine es guapo. Es atractivo en prácticamente todos los sentidos posibles, así que cabía obviamente la posibilidad de que no estuviera soltero. Pero el hecho de que Blaine sea una figura codiciada no es exáctamente el tema en el que Kurt está pensando.

Tienes novio, y aun así me llevas con la moto a dar una vuelta, piensa Kurt. Tienes novio, y aun así dejas que te envuelva en mis brazos tanto tiempo que hasta parece indecente. Tienes novio, y sin embargo, 'nunca has dejado de querer pasar tiempo conmigo'.

Kurt da un sorbo a su café. Su garganta está demasiado seca.

"Lo siento."

"No lo sientas," dice Kurt en un tono áspero. "No puedo creer que ni siquiera… considerara que tú podías estar en una relación. Yo debería ser el que se disculpara."

"No," dice Blaine, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Debería habértelo contado."

"¿Antes de haberme pegado contra tu espalda con mis brazos alrededor de tu cintura en una motocicleta?" dice Kurt un pelín forzadamente. "Tal vez. Pero no importa de todas maneras."

"Sí que importa. No finjas que no estás… molesto."

"No estoy fingiendo nada. El sarcasmo es mi forma de manejar prácticamente todo. Ya te acostumbrarás."

Blaine frunce el ceño y Kurt siente la necesidad de mirar para otro lado.

"¿Cómo se llama?" pregunta Kurt de pronto.

"…Elliot."

_Estúpido Elliot. Elliot tendría que tener un nombre estúpido, como Edgar. O… o Bob. Para que así pueda odiarlo aún más. _

Oh. Mejor será no decir eso en alto.

"¿Cuanto tiempo lleváis juntos?"

Se siente como si estuviese interrogando a Blaine, pero ahora mismo se siente herido y la verdad es que no le importa.

"Sólo un mes."

"¿Sólo un mes?" pregunta Kurt con recelo. "No pareces muy entusiasmado con la situación.

"Yo… no he dicho eso. Sólo me refiero a que no ha sido tanto tiempo" intenta retroceder Blaine.

"Ah. Así que… ¿entonces no va muy enserio?"

"¿Alguna relación es seria cuando sólo se lleva un mes?" pregunta Blaine retóricamente.

"No sabría decirte," contesta Kurt bruscamente. "Nunca he estado en ninguna."

Blaine se para en seco en proceso de levantar la taza de café hacia sus labios. "¿Ni una?"

"Soy el único chico gay de mi escuela" le informa Kurt. "Así que, no hay muchos peces con escamas arco iris en la piscina de cloro de las relaciones."

"Oh. Lo- lo siento."

"No hace falta que lo sientas" dice Kurt, y no sabe por qué está siendo tan irritable. Sí, Blaine debería habérselo contado. Pero Blaine no merece su ira, no se merece estos arrebatos suyos. Simplemente está en una relación, y en realidad, es culpa de Kurt por haber asumido de antemano lo contrario.

Pero por alguna razón, simplemente no puede parar.

"¿He de asumir entonces que has estado en numerosas relaciones, entonces? O sea, es que ya me pareces un experto."

"¿Por qué estás siendo tan cruel?" pregunta Blaine, sintiéndose claramente herido.

Vale.

"Porque he estado enamorado de ti desde que tenía doce años. ¿Contento?"

Blaine permanece petrificado, con los ojos clavados en el rostro de Kurt incluso aunque éste no le esté mirando. No puede mirarle. No puede creer que acabe de admitir eso en la primera casi-cita que han tenido.

Pero no es una cita.

Y puede sentir la mirada de Blaine perforándole la piel.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Blaine suavemente.

"No me hagas repetirlo" suplica Kurt, su enfado disipándose en el aire. "Por favor."

"Pero yo... por qué... Kurt..."

Kurt se levanta tan apresuradamente que se golpea la cadera contra la mesa, casi tirando las dos tazas de café olvidadas.

"¿Podemos irnos?"

"¿No quieres hablar de-?"

"No" dice Kurt inmediatamente. "Ahora mismo sólo me apetece irme a casa y llorar en mi almohada, así que por favor, llévame a casa."

Blaine está a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Kurt coge bruscamente el casco de la mesa y sale directamente fuera de la cafetería. Acaba de salir por la puerta cuando de pronto siente una mano en su brazo. Blaine tira de él y le gira para plantarle cara.

"No quiero que te vayas a casa a llorar" susurra Blaine. "Por favor, no lo hagas. Nunca podía soportarlo cuando llorabas. Era tan… trágicamente precioso, y me rompía el corazón."

"Blaine, no puedes-"

"Yo tampoco estaba bien," le interrumpe Blaine, refiriéndose a lo que le había contado Kurt en la sala común de Dalton. "Estaba hecho un desastre. No comía lo suficiente, y me escondía de la gente. Estaba hecho pedazos. Creo que… que realmente te guardé rencor durante un largo tiempo."

"Me odiabas."

"No" dice Blaine, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente, alzando una mano para enjugar una lágrima de debajo de los tristes ojos azules de Kurt. "Nunca te odié."

"¿Y ahora?" pregunta Kurt con la voz dura. "¿Sigues guardándome rencor?"

"¿Crees que estaría en Ohio si aún te guardase rencor?" le pregunta Blaine. "Tenías razón. Podría haber ido a una escuela privada en Maryland. Pero estoy aquí."

"Sí," escupe Kurt, apartando bruscamente la mano de Blaine, que vacilaba en su mejilla. "Estás aquí. Y estás con otra persona. Obviamente no significo lo bastante para ti."

"Lo mío con Elliot simplemente… sucedió. No esperaba que me gustara. Igual que no estaba esperando verte entrar en la sala común justo cuando estaba a punto de empezar a cantar. No sabía… Honestamente, no tenía ni idea de que volvería a verte de nuevo" dice Blaine.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no fuiste simplemente a una escuela en Maryland? Sabías dónde vivo. No nos hemos mudado. ¡Podrías haber ido a buscarme!"

"Tal vez necesitaba… necesitaba que me encontrases tú otra vez. Como hiciste una vez. En el parque" dice Blaine con voz entrecortada.

"Pero ya no necesitas que te salven, Blaine. Estás perfectamente."

"Estoy bien, sí. Pero eso sigue siendo verdad. De todas formas, tú… tú me encontraste."

"No lo entiendo. Estás cogido. En una relación. Estás saliendo con alguien. ¿Por qué me has traído aquí, por qué has flirteado conmigo, por qué me has llevado en el asiento trasero de un trasto temerario y me has preguntado si seguía confiando en ti?" necesita preguntar Kurt, porque nada de esto tiene sentido, ni un poco.

Blaine baja la mirada al suelo. Encoje sus hombros cubiertos de cuero.

"¿Y acaso Elliot sabe que estás conmigo ahora mismo?" le pregunta Kurt.

Blaine permanece en silencio.

"No lo sabe, ¿verdad?"

Kurt observa mientras Blaine sacude su rizada cabeza.

"No haré esto" dice Kurt, dando un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de Blaine. "No voy a ser- no seré tu segundo o tu- tu experimento de ciencias de la infancia."

La cabeza de Blaine se alza bruscamente con alarma. "¿Qué? ¡No! Kurt, no es eso en absoluto. No lo es."

"Entonces, ¿qué? No puedes hacerme esto. Sé que te hice daño cuando dejé de llamarte… espera," se detiene Kurt, alzando una mano entre ellos. "¿Esto es… una venganza?"

"¡No!"

"¿Es esto alguna repelente especie de… de karma provocado?" demanda saber Kurt.

"¡Esto no es venganza ni karma ni yo intentando hacerte daño!"

"Entonces, ¿qué demonios es esto?"

"¡Necesitaba saber!" exclama Blaine. "¡Necesitaba saber si seguía sintiéndome de esa manera cuando estaba contigo! ¡Necesitaba saber si seguías haciendo que me sintiera tan perfectamente cuando te acurrucabas junto a mí y necesitaba saber si simplemente, estoy atrapado en el pasado! ¡Necesitaba saber si podría olvidarte t permitirme querer a Elliot o si, por alguna razón, siempre es sólo a ti! ¡Necesitaba saber si tus labios- necesitaba-!" la voz de Blaine se quiebra. "Necesitaba saber si en realidad lo que pasó ese día en el columpio era todo una especie de mentira. O si me lo estaba imaginando todo."

Kurt deja de respirar por unos segundos.

"Si mis labios, ¿qué?" pregunta en un susurro.

"Yo-"

"Blaine" dice Kurt, dando un paso al frente, poniéndose casi con sus pies tocando los de Blaine. "Si mis labios, ¿qué?"

Blaine le está mirando ahora, con dolor y confusión en la mirada, y un recuerdo nublándole la vista. Sus labios están un poco entreabiertos en una mueca de admiración, como si estuviera sobrecogido por el hecho de que Kurt esté tan cerca de él, y Kurt puede sentir la cálida respiración de Blaine en su rostro.

"Si tus labios siguen sabiendo a caramelo como lo hacían antes" susurra Blaine.

Kurt puede ver a Blaine pasar la mirada entre los labios de Kurt y sus ojos, como si estuviese esperando a que Kurt le diera justo lo que necesita.

Kurt quiere besarle. Quiere cerrar ese pequeño espacio de unos pocos centímetros y quiere descubrir si Blaine sabe a Mocca. Quiere sentir las manos de Blaine en su rostro y en su pelo, y lo quiere tan desesperadamente que le duele de la necesidad que le domina.

Kurt se acerca ligeramente a él y pone su mano sobre la mejilla de Blaine suavemente.

"No dejaré que me beses mientras estés con él" susurra Kurt en un único cálido exhalo contra los labios de Blaine. "Porque si te beso… y te das cuenta de que esto no es una mentira… te perderé para siempre. Y él gana. Se queda contigo."

Blaine suelta un suave suspiro, y su cuerpo parece desinflarse de la tensión que le abandona, y deja que su frente descanse contra la barbilla de Kurt.

"Pero sigues teniendo que llevarme de vuelta a mi coche" dice Kurt a través de los rizos oscuros de Blaine. "Y prometo agarrarme a ti muy, muy fuerte."

Kurt no sabe muy bien cuándo ha terminado por ser el racional de los dos en el transcurro de la conversación. No sabe cuándo ha cambiado de ser el odioso irritable al 'no voy a hacerle esto a tu novio'. Y no sabe por qué presiona los labios contra la frente de Blaine en un beso.

Pero se sonríen con tristeza, se ponen los cascos, se suben a la motocicleta y se van.

Kurt se agarra a Blaine como si se fuera a resvalar y desaparecer en el reboltijo de colores y lineas borrosas de la carretera recta, esa desolada donde Kurt sabía que estaba muy, muy a salvo cuando estaba rodeado del aroma a cuero, a otoño, y al traqueteo de un motor.

Cuando llegan junto al coche de Kurt en el aparcamiento del colegio, Blaine apaga el motor y Kurt se quita el casco, dándoselo a Blaine. Blaine lo coge sin una palabra, pero Kurt no se baja inmediatamente de la moto. En vez de eso, envuelve en sus brazos a Blaine una vez más, acercándose y apoyándose en él y presionando su mejilla en el hombro de Blaine. Blaine se queda parado, y Kurt puede sentirle tensarse, pero entonces, unos segundos después, Blaine pone sus brazos sobre los de Kurt, acariciando con sus manos los codos del otro. Kurt le oye suspirar suavemente bajo su casco.

Pero entonces ha de apartar sus brazos de Blaine y bajar de la moto.

Mientras conduce hacia la salida del aparcamiento, Kurt mira por el espejo retrovisor y atisba a Blaine, inmóbil, aún parado en su motocicleta, con las manos en el manillar, y la cabeza gacha.

No hay nada que pueda hacer.

* * *

><p>"¿Cual es tu problema?"<p>

Kurt no sabe por qué está en el vestuario de los chicos, y la única persona que está con él es su enemigo más temido y neandertal más imbbécil de todo el instituto. Todo lo que puede ver en su mente es un mensaje de texto que dice 'corage', y que en este momento está gritando cosas como 'yo no me fijo en tíos ignorantes que sudan demasiado' y 'en realidad eres sólo un niño pequeño asustado'.

Retrospectivamente, Kurt se daría cuenta de que a menudo el corage puede hacer que las cosas salgan mal.

Pero ahora mismo, de pronto es empujado contra una taquilla por el chico sudoroso, y entonces los labios de Karofsky están en los suyos y su lengua está bajo el paladar de Kurt, y Kurt tiene ganas de _vomitar. _Intenta empujarle, quitárselo de encima, pero el chico no reacciona lo más mínimo, así que Kurt se ve obligado a morder a Karofsky en el labio. Le muerde con fuerza suficiente para que salga sangre.

De pronto, Karofsky da un paso hacia atrás y Kurt sabe que debería _irse, _debería _correr_, pero está demasiado paralizado por lo que acaba de pasar como para que consiga hacer que sus piernas funcionen.

Karofsky intenta acercarse de nuevo, pero al fin Kurt vuelve en sí con tiempo suficiente para empujarle hacia atrás.

"¡No me toques!" sisea al matón.

Kurt está ahí plantado, con las manos contra su pecho, pero Karofsky también lo está. Karofsky está- está justo ahí, mirando a los labrios de Kurt, y está respirando con dificultad, y Kurt sólo quiere que se vaya, pero él no se va a ninguna parte, y a Kurt le está entrando el pánico, está desvariando.

Intenta huir.

Pero Karofsky le empuja de nuevo hacia él con su brazo y le acerca aún más, cubriendo la boca de Kurt con la suya, como si nada fuera suficiente, como si no pudiera vivir sin los labios de Kurt en los suyos, y Kurt puede paladear un poco de sangre en los labios del chico en donde le ha mordido antes, y Kurt no se puede _mover,_ ni puede _pensar, _y ¿_por qué, por qué, por qué _Karofsky le está agarrando tan fuerte?

Kurt hace la única otra cosa que se le ocurre.

Sube bruscamente su rodilla, colisionándola contra el paquete de Karofsky, y el chico finalmente le suelta, gritando de dolor. Kurt se tambalea hacia atras, asustado, cayendo sobre una fila de taquillas, y el sonido capta la atención de Karofsky. Sigue retorciéndose de dolor, intentando calmar su respiración, pero se mofa de Kurt, y entonces...

Karofsky escupe, literalmente, en la cara de Kurt.

Kurt se queda petrificado. Su cuerpo se detiene, su sangre se paraliza, y se siente como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Karofsky le escruta con la mirada durante unos cuantos largos segundos agonizantes, y entonces sale apresuradamente de los vestuarios, dejando atrás a Kurt.

Solo.

Siente cómo la saliva, que está secando rápidamente, resvala por su frente a un lado de su nariz, y abajo, a su barbilla.

Tiene miedo de limpiárselo con la mano.

Kurt se derrumba en el suelo, con lágrimas asomándose en sus aterrorizados ojos azules. Ve una toalla sucia situada en uno de los bancos en frente suya, y la coge, quitándose la saliva precipitadamente de su cara. Puede _sentir _el escupitajo del otro chico filtrándose en sus poros, y la sensación le provoca arcadas.

¿Qúe... qué acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué- qué-?

La puerta de los vestuarios se abre y entran algunos chicos, así que Kurt se pone en pie y se apresura a salir de ahí, abriéndose camino entre ellos.

Sus piernas temblorosas le conducen hacia el fondo del pasillo, fuera de la puerta principal, a través del aparcamiento, y directamente a su coche. Saca las llaves de su bolsillo, abre la puerta, se mete dentro, arranca el coche y se va. Ya en la autopista, se da cuenta de que no tiene ni su mochila ni su móvil, pero no importa, necesita largarse, se aleja, se aleja, necesita sentirse seguro.

Necesita ver a Blaine.

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

A/N: Sí, lo sé, he alterado la escena del beso de Kurtofsky, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Notas de la traductora: LO SIENTOOOO! (verguenza por tardanza) ... El próximo capítulo es mejor, garantizado! ;)


	13. Aquí se está perfectamente

Los ojos de Kurt están rojos e hinchados cuando se apresura con determinación hacia la Academia Dalton. Ha preguntado a unos cuantos desconocidos dónde podía encontrar los dormitorios, así que, naturalmente, se dirige directamente ahí.

El dormitorio es un gran, antiguo y clásico edificio, muy parecido a los otros edificios del pequeño campus. Entra dentro, mirando a su alrededor al inmueble y a las vistosas alfombras.

"Perdona," murmura Kurt a un chico que está a punto de irse. "¿Me puedes decir dónde- dónde está la habitación de Blaine Anderson?"

El chico le lanza una mirada de preocupación y luego señala a unas escaleras. "Sube las escaleras, ve todo recto, y su habitación es la tercera puerta a la izquierda."

"Gracias" susurra Kurt.

El chico asiente y se le queda mirando mientras Kurt sube las escaleras. Kurt cuenta las puertas, una, dos, y tres, y se percata de que la puerta a la que le han dirigido ya está entreabierta, y de que hay voces de la habitación que se escuchan en el pasillo.

"… sólo un amigo de cuando yo vivía en Ohio. Quería visitarle. ¿Por qué te pones así?"

"¿Tal vez porque simplemente te _fuiste _y no me dijiste ni adónde ibas? ¡Te llamé cuatro veces, Blaine!"

"No soy de tu _propiedad._ Y no eres mi madre. Puedo hacer todo lo que quiera sin informarte antes."

"Maldita sea, no creo que me pertenezcas. Es que estaba preocupado porque vi que no estaba tu moto y que no contestabas al teléfono, y ¡dios sabe qué podría haber pasado! ¡Podrías haber estado muerto tirado en un lado de la carretera o algo!"

"Bueno, pues estoy bien. Sólo quería ver a Kurt."

"Ya. Kurt. De quien no has parado de hablar desde que desapareciste con él ayer sin decírmelo."

"Elliot, no voy a seguir con esto."

En cualquier otro momento, Kurt habría estado tal vez un poco contento de oír a Blaine discutir con su novio, pero no ahora mismo. Hoy no. Llama a la puerta con los nudillos. Kurt oye un suspiro de descontento y unos cuantos pasos amortiguados antes de que la puerta se abra del todo. Blaine se queda quieto al ver a Kurt, advirtiendo sus ojos rojos e hinchados y su postura incómoda.

"¿Kurt? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Yo-" Kurt atisba la mirada de enojo en el rostro de Elliot por encima del hombro de Blaine, así que sacude la cabeza. "Lo siento, no debería haber venido. Es que no- no tenía mi móvil, debería haber llamado. Lo siento."

Kurt se da media vuelta, pero Blaine le coge del hombro y tira de él hacia el interior de la habitación.

"No. ¿Qué va mal?"

Kurt sigue sacudiendo la cabeza, pero abre la boca para hablar, y la cierra abruptamente, deshaciéndose en lágrimas de nuevo.

"Elliot, tienes que irte" concluye Blaine mientras envuelve a Kurt en sus brazos.

"Pero estábamos-"

"Lar. Go."

Kurt oye a Elliot soltar un bufido y entonces oye la puerta cerrarse de un portazo.

"Ven aquí," dice Blaine, guiando a Kurt hacia la cama para que se puedan sentar. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Yo- él… ni siquiera…"

"Shhh, tranquilo," susurra Blaine, acercando a Kurt hasta que éste prácticamente está en su regazo, llorando sobre la camisa fresca y blanca del uniforme de Blaine. "Está bien. Tranquilo."

Kurt se coge a los hombros de Blaine en un agarre casi desesperado, como si le fuese la vida en ello, sollozando temblorosamente, y no puede evitar sentirse protegido, como si perteneciera a ese lugar. La fragancia de Blaine, dulce y casi tentadora le envuelve, y la sensación de su pecho bajo la mejilla de Kurt es sólida y cálida, y Kurt nunca, nunca, nunca quiere marcharse de ahí. Sus sollozos se calman finalmente, pero Blaine sigue frotándole la espalda firme y confortablemente con una mano, presionando su propia mejilla contra el pelo de Kurt.

"Me ha besado," dice Kurt finalmente.

La mano de Blaine cesa su movimiento repentinamente. "¿Quién?"

"Karofsky," le dice Kurt. "Él es... siempre me ha odiado. Va por ahí empujándome y le gusta burlarse de mi y aterrorizarme. Me empujó por las escaleras una vez, en cuarto curso. Siempre ha estado acosándome por ser gay."

"¿Y te ha besado?"

"Sí... dos veces. En los vestuarios."

"Tú- ¿premitiste que te besara otra vez?"

"¡No!" exclama Kurt con horror, alzando la cabeza del pecho de Blaine para mirarle a los ojos. "Intenté huir, pero me agarró y... tuve que pegarle en los huevos para que me soltara."

"Jesús" susurra Blaine en respuesta. "¿Conseguiste escaparte después de eso?"

"Yo... estaba muy asustado. Me caí sobre las taquillas y luego él... entonces él..." su voz se quiebra. "Me escupió."

"¿Que hizo qué?"

"Me escupió en la cara" le dice Kurt. "Y luego se fue corriendo. Algunos chicos vinieron un minuto después, así que yo... huí. Me dejé la mochila, me subí al coche y... y vine aquí."

Blaine aparta un mechón de pelo de los ojos lacrimosos de Kurt. "¿Viniste a mi?"

Kurt asiente. "Sí."

Blaine sonríe un poco con tristeza. "Me alegro de que vinieras a mí."

"No mentía cuando dije que confío en ti."

"Lo sé."

Los dos se sumen en un cómodo y profundo silencio, y Kurt sigue agarrado con sus manos a los hombros de Blaine. Blaine está acariciando la raíz del pelo de Kurt con un pulgar encallecido, buscando los preciosos ojos de Kurt con los suyos.

Pero entonces Kurt recuerda por qué está aquí, y se aleja de Blaine lentamente, poniéndose en pie.

"Necesito irme," susurra. "Me... me siento sucio y es que... necesito- necesito _quitármelo_ de encima.

"Espera," Blaine se levanta también, dirigiéndose a su pequeño armario y abriendo uno de los cajones. Escarba en él en busca de algo, y entonces saca un par de viejos y descoloridos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta gris. "Ten. Te puedes duchar aquí." Blaine pone la ropa en las manos de Kurt.

"Yo- yo, debería simplemente irme a casa" dice Kurt, sintiendo el suave material de la ropa de Blaine a través de sus manos.

"No tienes por qué irte a casa y esconderte en tu habitación. Necesitas hablar con alguien," dice Blaine con resolución. "Dúchate. Cambiate de ropa. Los pantalones siempre me han venido demasiado largos, así que deberían quedarte bien."

"Blaine, yo-"

"No," Blaine guía a Kurt hacia una puerta que Kurt no había visto antes, a un pequeño aseo. "Usa mi ducha. Está limpia, lo prometo."

Blaine sale del baño, y justo antes de que cierre la puerta, Kurt se gira para encararle, con la mirada suavizada. "Blaine."

"¿Sí?" Blaine alza la mirada, con una mano en el picaporte.

"Gracias."

Blaine le sonríe y se sostienen la mirada unos segundos, hasta que Blaine habla de nuevo.

"Siempre."

Cierra la puerta.

Kurt deja escapar un suspiro y pone la ropa que le ha dejado en el borde del lavabo. Su mirada vaga por las pertenencias de Blaine. Advierte un cepillo de dientes rosa en un pequeño vaso, y una maquinilla eléctrica de afeitar colocada en una esquina. Hay una botella de colonia y una cadena de cuero de un collar conectada de alguna manera a una pequeña piedra de plata, y Kurt se pregunta de dónde lo ha sacado. Deja que sus dedos se paseen por la cuerda del collar y por una fracción de segundo, siente celos del collar, pues conoce el tacto de la piel del cuello de Blaine.

Kurt ignora por qué está tan fascinado por las cosas de Blaine.

Está siendo estúpido.

* * *

><p>Veinte minutos después, Kurt sale del baño, secándose el pelo con una toalla que ha cogido de un cajón de debajo del lavabo.<p>

Blaine no está ahí.

Pero hay una nota encima de su cama.

_Tenía que ir a darle un trabajo a un profesor. Volveré pronto. Ponte cómodo._

Kurt sonríe a la nota, y la deja en el escritorio de Blaine, donde unas fotos enmarcadas captan su atención.

Hay una foto de Blaine con un montón de Warblers que ya vio en la sala común esa vez, y hay otra con unas cuantas personas que nunca ha visto, probablemente sus amigos de Maryland.

Hay otra de Blaine y Elliot, con las mejillas pegadas. Parece que están posando a la salida de un cine.

Pero hay otra foto en el fondo del escritorio, atrás, en una esquina, tapada por un montón de libros. Kurt aparta los libros con firmeza y se inclina hacia abajo, dejando caer la toalla sobre su brazo.

El marco es negro y plano, pero la foto...

Son ellos.

Están sentados en esos viejos columpios en el parque. Sus manos están unidas entre ellos, y sus narices se están tocando, y hay pequeñas sonrisas en sus jóvenes rostros.

Kurt no tiene ni idea de dónde ha sacado esa foto.

Se dispone a cogerla, pero cuando levanta el marco de la foto, algo cae de debajo de él.

Una antigua tarjeta de San Valentín. El material de papel rosa está desgastado y suave al tacto, de tanto tocarlo, y los pequeños corazoncitos rojos están descoloridos. Las esquinas están dobladas hacia arriba en las puntas, pero las palabras en negro y rojo siguen ahí.

_Feliz día de San Valentín_

_Eres mi mejor amigo por siempre jamás_

_Te quiero un montón_

_Kurt._

Lágrimas se asoman en los ojos de Kurt mientras deja que su mano acaricie las palabras 'Te quiero un montón'.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Kurt se gira bruscamente y casi se le cae el marco de la foto, que sigue en su mano. Blaine está ahí plantado, y parece un poco asustado mientras cierra la puerta tras él.

"Yo- lo siento, sólo estaba- estaba mirando tus fotografías y he visto esta, y he encontrado... tú... la conservaste."

Blaine asiente, caminando lentamente hacia Kurt.

"Claro que la conservé."

Blaine coge el marco con la foto de las manos de Kurt y lo coloca junto con la tarjeta de nuevo en la esquina apropiada.

"Yo también conservé la mía" le dice Kurt. "Creo que la mayoría de la purpurina se ha caído, sin embargo."

Blaine sonríe de oreja a oreja y se quita la chaqueta del uniforme, dejándola caer sobre el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio.

"Recuerdo... recuerdo que pensaba," dice Blaine mientras se quita la corbata y los zapatos, "que te encantaría. Recuerdo pensar que tenía que ponerle la mayor cantidad de purpurina posible, porque si no probablemente la tirarías a la basura y ya no serías más mi amigo."

"¿Pensabas que dejaría de ser tu amigo si no le ponías purpurina a una tarjeta de San Valentín?"

"Mi mente de quinto grado no era muy racional," se ríe Blaine, cogiendo la toalla de las manos de Kurt. "Perdóname."

"Sí que lo hice, ya sabes," le dice Kurt a Blaine mientras éste va a colgar la toalla al baño.

"¿Hiciste el qué?" pregunta Blaine al volver.

"Me encantó," dice Kurt suavemente. "Fue la mejor tarjeta de San Valentín que me ha dado nunca nadie."

La sonrisa de Blaine se vuelve triste, y Kurt desearía que no fuese así. Desearía que fuera el tipo de sonrisa que hace que a Blaine le salgan esas arruguitas en los lados de los ojos, pero no tiene tiempo de pensar más a fondo en ello, porque Blaine se tumba en la cama y empieza a desabrocharse los primeros botones de su camisa de uniforme.

"Túmbate conmigo" dice Blaine simplemente.

El latido del corazón de Kurt se dispara en su pecho, porque no debería, sabe que no debería. Elliot podría volver en cualquier momento. Pero Blaine está ahí, tumbado de lado sobre su pequeña cama de espaldas a la pared, la cabeza sobre su almohada y su brazo extendido hacia Kurt.

"¿Por qué?"exhala Kurt.

"Siempre te gustaba que te abrazaran cuando estabas triste" le recuerda Blaine.

Algo extraño le ocurre al estómago de Kurt entonces. Le da vueltas, se remueve, libera pequeñas mariposas, pues Blaine parece recordar todo y parece como si alguien estuviera estrujándole el corazón con un pequeño puño.

Se acerca a él y se deja caer en la cama, poniendo su cabeza en la única almohada que hay. Puede sentir el calor corporal de Blaine filtrándose en su propia piel. Aquí todo huele muy bien. El rostro de Blaine está tan cerca que Kurt puede ver las motas de luz dorada en sus preciosos ojos.

Blaine se acerca más aún y coloca una mano en la cintura de Kurt.

"Ven aquí" susurra Blaine.

Y aunque Kurt sabe que no debería, se acerca hasta que está pegado al cuerpo de Blaine, con la cabeza resguardada bajo su barbilla. Kurt suspira contra su camisa.

El mundo vuelve a estar bien. Todo está justo como debería.

Blaine desliza su mano por la cintura de Kurt, colocándola en la parte de abajo de su espalda, y su otro brazo, que está doblado entre sus dos cuerpos demasiado juntos, se desliza hasta poner la mano sobre la parte de atrás del cuello de Kurt.

"¿La ducha te ha hecho sentir mejor?" le pregunta Blaine en voz baja.

"Un poco," asiente Kurt, frotando el cuello de Blaine con su frente.

Ahora ya sabe cómo se siente la cadena de cuero del collar. Aquí se está perfectamente.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunta Blaine, trazando pequeños círculos por la espalda de Kurt, a través de su camiseta. "Con respecto al chico que te besó."

"No lo sé," admite Kurt. "Ni siquiera sé qué _pensar _sobre todo esto."

"Bueno, obviamente ha estado siendo tan horrible contigo porque tenía miedo de lo que es."

"Sí. Lo sé. Pero es que no puedo... descubrirlo ante todos. No puedo hacerle eso a una persona."

"No," coincide Blaine. "Pero si no le dices nada, tal vez intente hacerte algo más. O tal vez las cosas se pongan peor, con respecto a su rabia hacia ti."

"Pero, ¿qué se supone que tengo que decir?" pregunta Kurt, sacando la cabeza de debajo de la barbilla de Blaine para poder mirarle a los ojos. "No puedo simplemente ir hacia el en plan, a ver, sobre lo del beso. Me pegaría en toda la cara."

"¿Estás... le tienes miedo ahora mismo?" le pregunta Blaine con preocupación en los ojos.

¿Lo tiene? ¿Tiene miedo de él? Sólo ha sido un beso. No le ha violado ni nada parecido. Pero Kurt se sigue sintiendo muy, muy incómodo con todo este asunto.

"No lo sé," susurra Kurt. "A lo mejor. No estoy seguro. Estaba lo bastante asustado como para salir corriendo del instituto hoy."

Blaine asiente, quedándose en silencio y paseando su mano hacia arriba por la espalda de Kurt, sobre su hombro, descansando finalmente sobre el pálido cuello de Kurt, y los ojos de éste se cierran automáticamente. La mano de Blaine es suave, pero fuerte también, y siente cómo unos labios cálidos presionan contra su frente en un beso.

"Creo que había olvidado lo precioso que eras" susurra Blaine.

La respiración de Kurt se acelera en su pecho, y nunca antes en toda su vida ha deseado besar a Blaine tanto como ahora, pero sabe que no puede, sabe que no lo hará, y eso le rompe el corazón.

"No puedes decirme cosas como esa," se ríe Kurt con falta de humor. "No puedes hacer eso."

"Lo siento," dice Blaine suavemente, deslizando su mano sobre el cabello mojado de Kurt. "No puedo evitarlo. Tú... es que, simplemente no puedo."

Kurt se acurruca junto a él de nuevo, plantando un besito en la garganta de Blaine mientras se relaja en los brazos de su amigo.

"Iré contigo," dice Blaine de repente. "Cuando quieras ir a hablar con él. Iré contigo."

"¿De verdad?" pregunta Kurt, situando su mano en la cadera de Blaine.

"De verdad de la buena."

Kurt sonríe. "Ahora estoy cansado."

"Duérmete," dice Blaine, dándole un beso en la cabeza. "Te despertaré dentro de un poco, para que puedas irte a casa."

"Vale" suspira Kurt.

Y como confía en Blaine, como se siente tan, tan a salvo, y como está tan cómodo, y lleva la ropa de Blaine, y está tumbado en la cama de Blaine justo como solían hacer cuando eran pequeños, Kurt se permite quedarse dormido en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

Notas de la traductora: Gracias por los comentarios! :) Hasta pronto!


	14. Tal vez no deberíamos

A/N: Sí, me acelero con los hechos de la historia. Denunciarme, si queréis.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kurt se despierta después de su descanso, no es porque Blaine le despierta como había prometido. Más bien, se despierta debido a voces alzadas en la puerta de Blaine.<p>

"¡...más bajo, o le despertarás!"

"¡Oh, dios, perdóname por despertar al chico que no debería estar _durmientdo en tu cama_, en primer lugar!"

"Por dios, Elliot, ha tenido un día realmente horrible, ¿vale? ¡No hay nada por lo que preocuparse!"

"Nada en absoluto, ¿eh? ¿Te crees que no veo la mirada que se te pone en la cara cada vez que lo sacas en una conversación? Ayer básicamente me dejaste tirado por él y sólo hace unas horas prácticamente me ordenaste que me largara de tu cuarto, y ahora intentas decirme que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse. De alguna manera, eso no encaja en mi mente."

"Es mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Le conozco desde-"

"Desde que tenías siete años, que sí, lo pillo. Sólo se lo has contado a cada maldita persona con la que hablas. Cómo ha vuelto a tu vida, blah, blah, blah, lo has dejado muy claro. ¡Eso no significa que él tenga prioridad sobre mi!"

"Vale, ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan posesivo?"

"Ni se te ocurra ponerme como 'el malo' en esto. Ni se te ocurra, ¿me oyes?"

"No voy a hacer esto. Aléjate de mi maldita puerta."

"¿Qué, escogiéndole a él antes que a mí de nuevo?"

"¡Me las veré contigo luego! ¡Ahora mismo tengo a un amigo que necesita mi ayuda y si no puedes entender eso, entonces no quiero hablar más contigo!"

"Pues vale. Pero más vale que estés solo cuando vuelva."

"_Yo _iré hacia ti."

La puerta se cierra de un portazo.

Kurt cierra los ojos de inmediato, finjiendo estar dormido. Siente la cama descender por un peso, y entonces la mano de Blaine le acaricia la mejilla.

"Si realmente estuvieras dormido, estaría muy sorprendido."

Maldición. Le ha pillado. Kurt entreabre uno de sus ojos. Blaine está conteniendo una sonrisa mientras aleja su mano del rostro de Kurt.

"Ya sabía yo..."

Kurt abre su otro ojo y bosteza con cansancio. "No pretendía escuchar."

"Estábamos haciendo demasiado ruido," dice Blaine suavemente. "No te preocupes. Siento que te hayamos despertado. Es que entró de repente, sin llamar siquiera."

"Probablemente pensó que me había ido," dice Kurt estirándose en la cama, intentando no darse cuenta de que la mirada de Blaine recorre su cuerpo, fijándose en la pequeña y pálida parte del estómago que se asoma cuando se le levanta la camiseta al alzar los brazos. Se relaja en la cama de nuevo, con los brazos alrededor de su cabeza. "Siento haber causado una pelea. Eso no es lo que quería."

"... pero, ¿de verdad que no?" le pregunta Blaine.

"No," dice Kurt, seguro de que la confusión se refleja en su cara. "¿Por qué pensarías que sí?"

"Es que como tú... ayer dijiste... lo de el por qué dno me besarías... Prácticamente sonaba como si me estuvieras dando un incentivo para que yo cortara con él" explica Blaine.

"Blaine, no. Eso no es... no," le dice Kurt, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es sólo... estoy _intentando_ ser... ser el bueno en esto, ¿sabes? No te besaré mientras estés con él. Y yo... si nos... no voy- no estoy dispuesto a compartirte."

"No lo entiendo," dice Blaine, bajando la cabeza. "Así que, ¿no quieres que corte con él?"

"Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz," susurra Kurt, extendiendo una mano para tocar la rodilla de Blaine. "¿No es eso lo que quieren las personas cuando realmente aman a alguien? ¿Que quieres que sean felices, incluso si no es contigo?"

"Pero parecías muy enfadado cuando te habé de él."

"Pues claro que estaba enojado. Él te tiene. Tiene la cosa que más deseo en todo el mundo. Y créeme, eso es decir mucho considerando la de veces que quiero un solo," dice Kurt con una sonrisa. "Así que, sí, estoy celoso. Y sí, me hace feliz que ahora mismo parezca que estás dispuesto a dejarle por mi. Pero... si él te hace más feliz que yo, entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto."

"Pero... ¿y si no lo soy?"

Kurt aparta su mano de la rodilla de Blaine. "Eso es cosa tuya. Ya sabes que yo no puedo tomar la decisión por ti."

Blaine asiente. "Sí. Lo sé."

"Pero Blaine, tienes que recordar que... nos hemos visto, ¿cuántas veces, tres en dos semanas? Tú le ves todos los días. Has estado saliendo con él durante un mes. Obviamente él significa _algo_ para ti. Y yo no... dios, por mucho que me duela decir esto... no quiero que rompas con él y luego que vengas conmigo y de pronto te des cuenta de que no soy la persona que querías. Los dos sabemos cuánto tiempo hemos estado separados, y los dos sabemos que ahora somos dos personas diferentes. No quiero acabar siendo un- un error."

"Tú jamás serías un error," dice Blaine, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No pienses eso."

"Deja de discutirme," dice Kurt mientras se levanta. "Sabes que tengo razón."

"¿Por qué esto es tan difícil?" susurra Blaine con la voz quebrada. "Yo sólo... sólo quiero que las cosas sean simples, sólo quiero ser feliz."

"Sabes que me tendrías de todas formas, ¿verdad? Incluso si quieres estar con Elliot... yo seguiré siendo tu amigo" le dice Kurt.

"Eso es algo horrible de esperar," dice Blaine suavemente. "No podría soportar que tú me miraras todo el rato como- como si fueras miserablemente infeliz porque le elegí por encima de ti."

"Al final lo superaría. Tal vez. A lo mejor. Pero yo... me importas demasiado como para quedarme por enmedio."

"Estás siendo demasiado bueno conmigo," dice Blaine con una sonrisa húmeda, enjugándose las lágrimas que se forman en sus ojos. "Después de todo lo que ha pasado... no sé por qué estás siendo así."

Kurt se inclina hacia él y tira de Blaine para envolverlo en un cálido abrazo. "Normalmente soy una especie de pequeña zorra sarcástica. Deberías agradecer que me importas lo duficiente como para que _quiera_ ser bueno contigo."

Kurt siente como Blaine ríe en sus brazos, y le vuelve a abrazar. "Probablemente no deberíamos abrazarnos más en la cama."

"Probablemente no," asiente Kurt, dándole la razón. Hace un amago de apartarse, y Blaine se agarra a él aún más fuerte.

"Espera," susurra Blaine. "Es que... aún no."

Kurt asiente contra la mejilla de Blaine y luego baja la cabeza para enterrar su nariz en el cuello de Blaine.

"¿Sabes? Cuando éramos pequeños... había algunas veces en las que deseaba poder abrazarte para siempre," admite Blaine en voz baja. "Veces en las que no quería soltarte nunca."

"Yo tampoco."

"Me alegro tanto de que me encontraras de nuevo... " suspira Blaine en el pelo despeinado de Kurt.

El pecho de Kurt se contrae, quiere llorar otra vez, pero maldita sea, está tan cansado de llorar... Y, ¿_por qué _Blaine le hace esto? ¿Cómo puede hacer que Kurt se sienta así? ¿Cómo puede Blaine enredar todas sus emociones en un nudo y dejar que Kurt se figure por sí sólo cómo desatarlo?

"Yo también me alegro," acaba diciendo.

Se abrazan más fuerte.

Sólo un poquito más.

* * *

><p>"Bueno, parece que no piensa salir del armario en ningún momento," comenta Blaine, alisándose las arrugas de su chaqueta de uniforme.<p>

Fiel a su palabra, Blaine había aparecido en McKinley para confrontar a Karofsky con Kurt. Las cosas han salido justo como Kurt se había esperado.

"Ya," dice Kurt con desdén, sentándose en un escalón de la escalera.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Blaine.

"Es qye estoy cansado de esto," le dice Kurt. "Estoy cansado de la manera en la que me trata a mí y a mis amigos, y estoy cansado de que me empujen todo el rato. Estoy cansado de todo. Y nada parece mejorarlo."

"Lo siento," dice Blaine en voz baja. "Al menos lo hemos intentado."

"Lo sé," asiente Kurt. "Gracias por venir. Incluso aunque no haya cambiado mucho las cosas."

"Sabes que siempre estaré ahí por ti."

Kurt levanta la mirada y atisva a Blaine sonriendo un poco. No puede evitar sonreír él también.

"Y hey, míralo de este modo," dice Blaine en un tono más bajo de voz, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt, junto a su oído. "Al menos no ha sido tu primer beso."

Kurt se pone rojo como un tomate inmediatamente.

"Deja que te invite a comer," dice Blaine.

* * *

><p>"... o te mataré."<p>

Kurt se queda inmóvil, con los ojos desenfocados mientras Karofsky se aleja caminando.

No.

No.

Sus manos están temblando y su mente se acelera, intentando ponerle sentido a la amenaza. No, no, Karofsky sólo estaba siendo un estúpido niño asustado.

_Te mataré._

No lo hará. Estaba siendo completamente sobredramático. No lo dice en serio. Es sólo un farol.

_Te mataré._

Sólo está asustado de todo lo que soy, de todo por lo que lucho, de todo lo que yo... todo...

_Te mataré._

Me matará.

Kurt no puede respirar. Sus ojos vagan aceleradamente alrededor del pasillo, en busca de alguien que lo haya oído, alguien que se haya dado cuenta.

Nunca se ha sentido tan solo en un lugar atestado de gente.

Se va a casa.

Honestamente, Kurt debería estar preocupado por la cantidad de clases que se ha saltado en las últimas semanas, pero ahora mismo no le importa un pimiento porque acaba de recivir una _amenaza de muerte._

Díselo a alguien, díselo a alguien, díselo a alguien.

No se lo puede decir a Blaine. Blaine se lo diría a su padre. Y no se lo puede decir a su padre porque su padre acaba de sufrir un ataque al corazón hace un par de meses, y Kurt se niega a poner a su padre en ninguna situación estresante. No se lo puede decir a ninguno de sus amigos porque ellos querrían que se lo dijera a su padre, y es una especie de círculo vicioso. No se lo puede decir a un profesor porque ellos únicamente lo descartarían como un farol, justo como él ha intentado hacer.

Kurt grita en su almohada.

* * *

><p>Kurt pasa las siguientes semanas mirando por encima del hombro en los pasillos e intentando evitar cualquier camino que frecuente Karofsky. Sus amigos le preguntan por qué está tan escurridizo. Él no tiene una respuesta, así que cada vez que alguien le pregunta por qué está tan nervioso, simplemente se inventa falsas excusas. Las únicas veces en las que está remotamente feliz, en las que se siente remotamente normal, es cuando queda con Blaine para tomar un café dos veces por semana.<p>

"¡Vamos a casarnos!"

Oh. Bueno, bien, entonces. Sabía que su padre y Carole se estaban llevando realmente bien, pero no esperaba que se prometieran tan pronto. Claro que, de nuevo, los adultos saben lo que quieren.

Kurt se vuelca en planear la boda, buscando un lugar, escogiendo los colores y convenciendo al Glee club para que sean el entretenimiento, y es una distracción bastante buena para todo por lo que se ha tenido que preocupar últimamente. Se siente útil de nuevo.

Vaya, maldita sea.

Necesita una pareja para la boda.

Bueno, no _necesita _pareja, pero lo más seguro es que prácticamente todos lleven una.

...¿Debería?

Se lo preguntará.

Marca el número de Blaine.

_"...¿Sí?"_

"Hey, Blaine."

_"¡Kurt! ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?"_

Kurt se niega a sentirse esperanzado cuando oye lo feliz que parece Blaine por su llamada.

"¿Qué vas a hacer el próximo fin de semana?"

_"Um... nada, creo. ¿Por? ¿Quieres quedar?"_

"En realidad, mi, ehh, mi padre se va a casar."

_"¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¡Kurt, eso es fantástico! ¡Hazle llegar mis felicitaciones!"_

"Bueno, eem... te llamaba para preguntarte si querrías ir. A la boda... conmigo."

_"...Así como, ¿tu pareja?"_

"Prácticamente, sí."

_"¿Eso es... buena idea?"_

"Ni siquiera tenemos que bailar juntos si no quieres," dice Kurt apresuradamente. "Es sólo que... no quiero ir solo. Mercedes va a ir con un tío llamado Anthony del colegio, si no se lo pediría a ella, ya sabes, como amigos. Pero... ya sabes."

_"Me encantaría ir contigo. Y podemos incluso bailar juntos, si quieres."_

Kurt tiene que convencerse a sí mismo de que no, de ninguna manera Blaine está sonriendo al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

><p>"...¿Que te dijo qué?"<p>

Oh mierda. Su padre está _enfadado._ Kurt estaba en medio de una clase para enseñar a bailar a su padre y a Finn, cuando han visto a Karofsky en la puerta de la sala de coro dirigiéndoles una mueca burlona y ridícula, lo que ha llevado a Kurt a contarles finalmente lo de la amenaza de muerte. Se había negado a decir nada, pero la mirada que su padre le dirigía le recordaba demasiado a esa vez cuando era pequeño, esa vez cuando les contó que sabía sobre lo del abuso de Blaine. Kurt se da cuenta de que tal vez haya roto un poco esa promesa que les hizo hace tantos años, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora.

Su padre se apresura aceleradamente por la puerta y él le sigue, al igual que Finn, y Kurt tiene que apartar a su padre de encima de Karofsky.

Todo esto les lleva a una discusión extremadamente incómoda en el despacho de Sue Sylvester, como de pronto de había decidido. Kurt se sorprende con el giro de los acontecimientos.

"Estás expulsado."

Kurt vitorea internamente.

A lo mejor, sólo a lo mejor, puede empezar a ser feliz de nuevo. Karofsky se ha ido. Blaine sigue siendo su amigo.

Y tiene pareja para la boda.

¡Sí, en efecto, la suerte está de parte de Kurt Hummel!

* * *

><p>El día de la boda, Kurt está de pie junto a la puerta de entrada recibiendo a todos los invitados mientras entran en la iglesia, y no puede contener la gigante y estúpida sonrisa que aparece en su rostro al llegar Blaine, tan inexplicablemente 'suave' en su traje de chaqueta.<p>

"Hey, chaval," le saluda animadamente Blaine, mirando a Kurt de arriba abajo rápidamente. "Estás muy, muy guapo."

Maldita sea, ¿cómo puede hacer que Kurt se sonroje tan fácilmente?

"Gracias," dice Kurt tímidamente. "Tú tambien."

"Los chicos de las escuelas privadas nos arreglamos bien, eh?" dice Blaine, ajustándose la corbata con una risita.

"Sí que lo hacéis," asiente Kurt. "Ve a sentarte en la primera fila. Tienes prioridad con tu asiento, ya que eres mi pareja. Te veo cuando acabe la ceremonia."

"¡Vale!" responde Blaine con una gran sonrisa antes de prácticamente correr hacia la primera fila de la pequeña iglesia.

Kurt tiene que sacudir la cabeza y reírse internamente por lo adorableque es Blaine cuando está entusiasmado por algo.

En cuanto el número de invitados entrando en la iglesia se reduce a un mero gentío de rezagados, al fin puede encontrarse con todo el mundo fuera en un pasillo, mientras se preparan para que la ceremonia empiece.

Bueno, la ceremonia es algo peculiar considerando el número musical que acaban haciendo dentro de la iglesia, pero es muy, muy divertido y su padre tiene un aspecto genial. Carole está guapísima cuando desfila por la iglesia y Kurt no puede evitar que se le salten las lágrimas cuando ella y su padre intercambian los votos. Los discursos son emotivos y wow, eso ha sido rápido, los anillos en su sitio, comparten un beso y de pronto, ya están casados.

"¿Qué opinas?" pregunta Kurt a Blaine cuando todo el mundo está saliendo de la iglesia tras el casamiento para dirigirse a la fiesta.

"Totalmente, es la mejor boda en la que he estado. En serio, me quito el sombrero. La mejor," le dice Blaine.

"Espera a ver la recepción," dice Kurt. "Creo que he hecho un trabajo fantástico con la combinación de colores."

"¿Qu- tú has _organizado_ todo esto?"

"Mm-hm."

"Wow" asiente Blaine, impresionado. "Los gays saben lo que hacen, eh?"

"Tú lo has dicho."

* * *

><p>La sala de la recepción está decorada a la perfección y Kurt está sentado en una mesa al lado de Blaine, riendo y de hecho, pasándoselo bien. Mercedes le dirigió una mirada de esas que matan cuando Kurt le contó lo de Blaine porque, hola, los mejores amigos necesitan esos detalles, y Kurt había tardado una eternidad en contarle que Blaine había vuelto a Ohio. Cuando Kurt finalmente le contó a su padre que Blaine iba a ser su pareja para la boda, su padre se sorprendió muchísimo, pero luego dijo algo sobre lo contento que estaba de que Blaine hubiese vuelto a la vida de Kurt; 'vosotros sois buenos para los dos' o algo así.<p>

Pero ahora... todo parece marchar maravillosamente genial, y todo el mundo se lo está pasando estupendamente. Su padre y Carole comparten su primer baile y a Kurt casi se le saltan las lágrimas de nuevo al ver a su padre tan increíblemente feliz.

Se alegra por ellos.

Kurt siempre querrá a su madre, pero definitivamente va a hacer espacio en su vida para Carole. Es encantadora.

"¿Aún podemos bailar?" le pregunta Blaine después de algunas canciones. "Porque tú sí mencionaste algo sobre bailar..."

"Si quieres bailar, supongo que te dejaré arrastrarme hacia la pista," dice Kurt.

"Estupendo," ríe Blaine. "Estoy esperando a la canción perf-"

Blaine deja de hablar abruptamente cuando Puck y Rachel suben al escenario y empiezan a cantar un dueto.

"Esta," asiente Blaine decisivamente, cogiendo a Kurt por la muñeca y tirando de él para que se levante. "Me encanta esta canción."

Oh...

_I don't know you_  
><em>But I want you All the more for that<br>_

_(No te conozco  
>Pero te deseo<br>Aún más que eso)  
><em>

Blaine _eligiría_ esta canción para bailar...

_Words fall through me_  
><em>And always fool me<em>  
><em>And I can't react<em>

_(Las palabras se me escapan  
>Y siempre me traicionan<br>Y no puedo reaccionar)  
><em>

Demás parejas se van uniendo en la pista de baile, pero Blaine les conduce al centro, justo en medio de todos los que conocen, y pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Kurt.

"¿Acaso hemos vuelto a secundaria?" bromea Kurt suavemente mientras sitúa sus manos con demoro en la cintura de Blaine.

"En realidad, nunca fuimos al baile de secundaria," comenta Blaine, acercando a Kurt un poco más, hasta que sólo hay como un centímetro o así de distancia entre los dos.

_Games that never amount_  
><em>To more than they're meant<br>Will play themselves out_

(_Juegos que nunca llegaron a ser_  
><em><em>Más de lo que eran<br>_Se resolverán al fin)_

"No creía que te gustaran los bailes del colegio," dice Kurt. "No pensaba que a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba."

"No lo sé." Blaine se encoge de hombros. "Pero ahora estamos bailando."

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_  
><em>We've still got time<em>

_(Toma este barco a medio hundir y dirígelo a casa  
>Aún tenemos tiempo)<br>_

"Sí, susurra Kurt, buscando en los ojos de Blaine cualquier signo de emoción, cualquier incentivo de lo que éste podría estar pensando ahora mismo. "Estamos bailando."

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
>You'll make it now<em>

_(Alza tu esperanzada voz, tienes una elección  
>Lo vas a conseguir)<em>

Blaine sonríe levemente y da un pequeño paso hacia él, cerrando ese casi inexistente espacio entre ellos dos, para poder deslizar sus manos alrededor de los hombros de Kurt. Entonces, descansa la cabeza sobre el pecho de Kurt, sobre su clavícula y justo bajo su barbilla.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
>And I can't go back<em>

_(Cayendo despacio, ojos que me conocen,  
>Y no puedo volver atrás)<em>

Kurt le oye respirar y soltar un pequeño, satisfecho y casi imperceptible suspiro de alegría.

_Moods that take me and erase me  
>And I'm painted black<em>

_(Estados de ánimo que me alcanzan y me eliminan  
>voy pintado de negro)<em>

Se mueven despacio por la pista de baile y Kurt ignora las miradas curiosas que les lanzan sus amigos.

_You have suffered enough  
>And warred with yourself<br>It's time that you won_

_(Ya has sufrido bastante  
>Y peleado contigo mismo<br>Ya es hora de que ganes)_

El aroma de la colonia de Blaine es casi dulce.

Kurt piensa que estaría perfectamente si pudiera ahogarse en él.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time<em>

_(Toma este barco a medio hundir y dirígelo a casa  
><em>Aún tenemos tiempo)<em>_

Siente cómo los dedos de Blaine aprietan en sus hombros. La música es tan bonita, se está _tan bien_ aquí, con Blaine abrazado bajo su barbilla y sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Blaine…

_Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice _

_You've made it now_

_(Alza tu esperanzada voz, tienes una elección _

_Lo has conseguido ya)_

Kurt se da cuenta de que… realmente, realmente no quiere huir de esto. Quiere quedarse aquí. ¿Acaso no podría simplemente quedarse aquí?

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
>We've still got time<br>Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
>You've made it now<br>Falling slowly sing your melody  
>I'll sing it loud<em>

_(Toma este barco a medio hundir y dirígelo a casa  
>Aún tenemos tiempo<br>Alza tu esperanzada voz, tienes elección  
>Ya lo has conseguido<br>Cayendo despacio, canta tu melodía  
>Yo la cantaré en alto)<em>

Pero no pueden.

Porque la canción se está acabando y la fiesta se acabará dentro de poco, y Blaine volverá con Elliot.

Porque Blaine no es suyo.

Porque él no es de Blaine.

Se aleja de él un poco mientras la canción llega a su final, y Blaine alza la mirada hacia él y le mira, a través de largas y oscuras pestañas, y Kurt puede ver esos grandes ojos de avellana y miel que siempre ha adorado. Siguen estando muy cerca el uno del otro, y el calor corporal de Blaine le está asfixiando, aún a través de la ropa. Kurt desliza despacio su mano hacia la espalda de Blaine, porque lo necesita, necesita _sentirle, _y de pronto el deseo de tocar cualquier parte de él que pueda alcanzar le domina. Desliza sus dedos sobre la calida piel del cuello de Blaine e incluso más arriba, pues Kurt no puede evitarlo, a pesar de lo que le dijo a Blaine sobre que le besaría, a pesar de lo que le dijo a Blaine en su habitación de dormitorio, no puede _parar. _Es como si alguna otra fuerza más grande que él le estuviese ordenando hacer esto, mover sus manos hacia donde no pertenecen. Los ojos de Blaine se cierran cuando Kurt deja que sus dedos de entrelacen en los oscuros rizos de Blaine, y sus labios se entreabren sólo un poquito.

_Dios, _sus labios.

El resto del mundo desaparece y solamente quedan ellos dos, de pie solos en una pista de baile desierta, y la única música que suena proviene de sus corazones acelerados y sus respiraciones, cortas y ansiosas. Blaine abre sus preciosos y encantadores ojos y Kurt se pierde en ellos, se pierde en su color, en su profundidad, y se ve a sí mismo en las pupilas de Blaine. La letra de la canción resuena en alguna parte de su borrosa memoria.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
>And I can't go back<em>

_(Cayendo despacio, ojos que me conocen,  
><em>_Y no puedo volver atrás) _

Y no puede.

Kurt inclina la cabeza hacia delante, presionando sus labios con los de Blaine en un tierno y dulce beso, y el primer pensamiento que aparece en su mente es, absurdamente, que sí, sí, Blaine sabe a Mocca. Kurt siente la mano de Blaine en la parte de atrás de su cuello, aferrándose para que no se aparte de él.

Como si pudiera apartarse.

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

Notas de la traductora: Dios mio, este ha costado! Eso no significa que haya dedicado todo este tiempo a traducirlo, y lo siento por todo lo que habéis tenido que esperar. Hasta el siguiente! P.D: Por fin se besaaan! xDDD


	15. Siempre seré tuyo

A/N: Es uno corto porque tiene que serlo. Coged los pañuelos.

* * *

><p>El mundo vuelve a ser como antes, y de pronto él y Blaine están de pie en una pista de baile aún llena de gente, con los ojos de todos sus amigos clavados en sus cuerpos, demasiado juntos y ah, sí, sus labios siguen presionados los unos en los otros y oh dios oh dios oh dios-<p>

Kurt se aparta.

Los ojos de Blaine parpadean y se abren lentamente para vislumbrar y clavarse en Kurt, con un aire de fascinación y algo más que Kurt no puede distinguir muy bien.

"Por favor," suplica Blaine en voz baja y profunda. "Por favor, no te vayas."

"Blaine, nos-"

"Iremos afuera. Hablaremos. Por favor, sólo... no te vayas de aquí llorando, por favor no lo hagas. No es tan malo como crees que es."

Ahora Kurt probablemente debería decir no, que esa es una mala idea porque, madre de dios, acaba de besar a Blaine y ha sido perfecto, todo en ese beso ha sido estupenda y maravillosamente brillante y fantástico, pero no están ellos, no hay ningún Kurt y Blaine, sino Blaine y Elliot, con Kurt fuera mirando hacia adentro, y por qué no debería huir, por qué no debería llorar, si esto no ha sido más que un error, un gran, gran, gran-

Kurt sigue a Blaine de todas maneras.

Pero así no es como se supone que debería ser. En las películas, ¿no hay uno que se va corriendo y luego se encuentran otra vez y están los dos solteros y se dan cuenta de que están hechos el uno para el otro? ¿No es así como se supone que ha de pasar? ¿Por qué esto no está siguiendo el orden de las reglas de todas las películas románticas?

Ahora están fuera, juntos. El sol se está poniendo.

Kurt quiere mirarle.

Pero mantiene su mirada en el suelo porque sabe que si atisba aunque sea por un segundo los labios de Blaine se perderá en ellos otra vez.

"No debería haber hecho eso," dice Kurt al fin. "Lo siento tanto, Blaine, yo-"

"No," interrumpe Blaine. "No hagas como si eso hubiese sido un- un error."

"Es que eso es _exactamente _lo que ha sido."

"A mí no me ha parecido un error," le dice Blaine, y de pronto sus zapatos entran en el campo de visión de Kurt.

Blaine está plantado justo en frente de él. Pero Kurt no puede mirar hacia arriba.

"Me ha parecido... _correcto_," dice Blaine suavemente. "Es la cosa más... más correcta que he experimentado desde que me mudé a Maryland."

"No podemos _hacer _esto," dice Kurt miserablemente, sacudiendo la cabeza, y conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazan con caer de sus ojos. "Estás con él. Has estado felizmente con él, incluso después de que nos encontrara en tu habitación. Vosotros- vosotros arreglasteis las cosas, así que obviamente hay algo en él que merece que sigas con ello."

"Él no quería que yo viniera aquí," confiesa Blaine, acercándose para pasear las puntas de sus dedos por la suave piel de una de las muñecas de Kurt. Tuvimos una pelea enorme cuando me intenté ir. Él gritaba un montón. Me dijo- me dijo que si yo... si yo quería seguir con él que te- que tenía que dejarte ir. Que ya no podía seguir siendo tu amigo si quería seguir siendo su novio."

Los ojos de Kurt finalmente se posan en los de Blaine, y ve que Blaine está... está sonriendo.

"Él... ¿él dijo eso?" pregunta Kurt, casi sin aliento.

"Sí," asiente Blaine.

"Pero qué- ¿qué pasó?"

"Kurt," susurra Blaine, posando la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Kurt, dejando que el suave dorso de su pulgar roce con el labio medio hinchado por el beso de Kurt. "Te elegí a ti."

Las piernas de Kurt casi se desploman debajo de él.

Pero Blaine de pronto está ya ahí, a su alrededor con sus cálidos y fuertes brazos en su espalda, y le sostiene. Kurt está a salvo, está bien aquí.

"Yo siempre te elegiría a ti," le dice Blaine al oído a Kurt. "Siempre."

El mundo está en silencio. Kurt cree que puede oír al sol poniéndose. Su corazón palpita muy fuerte contra su caja torácica y el pelo de Blaine es suave tras sus dedos.

Pero no es perfecto.

Esto no es tan fácil.

Nunca suele ser así de fácil.

"No podemos- no se puede aún," dice Kurt al fin, aunque no está dispuesto a soltar a Blaine de sus brazos.

"¿Qué?" Blaine se tensa inmediatamente.

"No vamos a- acabas de dejarle."

"Sí. Lo sé, por eso-"

"Blaine," dice Kurt, apartandose lo justo como para ver el dolor en las facciones del más bajito. "Le _acabas_ de dejar."

"Lo sé, le he dejado por _ti._"

"Lo sé," dice Kurt abatido. "Pero sabes que no podemos ser de repente- de repente _nosotros._"

"Sí podemos," dice Blaine, y Kurt puede oír la desesperación, la súplica, el 'no hagas esto' en su voz. "Podemos, podemos hacer que funcione."

"Calla," dice Kurt, rodeando la aterrorizada cara de Blaine con sus manos. "Lo haremos. Sabes que lo haremos, pero... ¿podrías honestamente, ahora mismo, quedarte aquí y decirme que él ya no posee ni un cacho de tu corazón? ¿Ni un poquito? ¿Ni siquiera una mota?"

Kurt observa a la nuez en la garganta de Blaine moverse mientras traga.

Blaine no responde.

"No importa," dice Kurt suavemente, presionando sus labios contra la frente de Blaine en un beso cargado de afecto. "No pasa nada."

"K-Kurt, lo sie-"

"No," sacude la cabeza Kurt, abrazando a Blaine de nuevo, y puede sentir las pestañas de los párpados mojados de Blaine sobre la piel de su cuello. "Has estado con él casi dos meses, le veías todos los días en Dalton."

"Pero nos- nos peleabamos tanto, no sé por qué no puedo simplemente-"

"Pero había veces en las que te hacía reír, ¿verdad? Había veces en las que te hacía sonreír y días en los que te hacía sentir realmente, realmente especial, ¿verdad?"

Blaine le abraza aún más fuerte. "Sí," admite. "Sí que había."

Kurt asiente contra la parte superior de la cabeza rizada de Blaine. "Está bien. Se supone que debe de ser así."

"Yo no le quiero a _él_, te quiero a _ti,_" Blaine se atraganta con su propia respiración. "Sé que eso es lo que quiero."

"Y yo lo quiero _todo_ _de ti_" dice Kurt. "Quiero cada cachito de ti, cada centímetro de tu corazón y no- no lo compartiré. No te compartiré con la parte de él que sigue en ti, que sigue en algún lugar en tu interior."

"Kurt, por favor-"

"Te quiero," dice Kurt en voz baja, justo en el pequeño y delicado oído de Blaine. "Pero necesitas tiempo para quererme de vuelta. Sólo a mi. A nadie más."

"Oh dios, Kurt, por favor-"

"Y estoy dispuesto a esperar tanto como haga falta."

"Pero yo te quiero ahora" solloza Blaine en el hombro de Kurt. "Te quiero ahora."

"He esperado diez años para tenerte todo para mi," dice Kurt. "Unas cuantas semanas o un par de meses más no van a distanciarnos."

Kurt empieza a llevar a Blaine hacia su coche, con el brazo firmemente sobre sus hombros mientras Blaine continúa llorando.

"Saldrá bien," susurra Kurt en el pelo de Blaine, y cree detectar un olor a fresas en su cabello. "Te esperaré."

"No me dejes, por favor, por favor Kurt, no me dejes" suplica Blaine, aferrándose a Kurt como a un salvavidas. "Por favor, te quie-"

"No," dice Kurt de inmediato. "Por favor. Por favor, no lo digas hasta que te hayas olvidado de él."

"Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, déjame- déjame estar contigo," Blaine está gimiendo, y Kurt no puede soportarlo. No puede soportar ver a Blaine temblando en sus brazos, no puede soportar la forma en la que sus sollozos se silencian en su chaqueta de traje.

Kurt coge las manos de Blaine que se aferran a su cintura.

"¡No, no, no quiero irme!" llora Blaine. "¡No- no, Kurt! Tú siempre- tú siempre me abrazabas cuando lloraba, siempre estabas ahí, ¡por favor no me hagas irme!"

"Mándame un mensaje cuando lleges a casa," dice Kurt rotundamente, abriendo la puerta del coche de Blaine y metiendo a Blaine dentro con firmeza.

"Kurt, _por favor_-"

"Te quiero, Blaine" dice Kurt una vez más, inclinandose sobre el coche y abrochándole el cinturón a Blaine a pesar de sus quejas y su histeria. "Y estaré ahí cuando estés preparado."

"Lo siento, lo _siento_," sigue diciendo Blaine.

"No," dice Kurt firmemente. "Jamás te disculpes por tener amor en tu corazón. Jamás lo hagas."

Blaine se queda en silencio, pero las lágrimas siguen cayendo por su rostro, y el corazón de Kurt de hace añicos al verlo. Kurt de inclina hacia él y le da un beso en el lóbulo de la oreja de Blaine.

"Yo siempre seré tuyo."

Blaine emite un destrozado, sobrecogedor y roto sollozo, y Kurt desliza su mano hacia su mejilla, volviéndole el rostro a Blaine para encararle.

Kurt hace que sus narices se rocen cariñosamente.

"Necesito que tú me encuentres a _mi_ ésta vez," dice finalmente.

Y entonces Kurt se aleja, cierra la puerta y se va caminando hacia la fiesta de nuevo. Se niega a mirar atrás. Se niega a cruzar la mirada con ninguno de sus amigos. Se niega a mirar a su padre y a su nueva madrastra. Kurt camina directo hacia los baños y se esconde en uno de los lababos.

Entonces, se mete los nudillos en la boca y muerde tan fuerte que empieza a sangrar mientras las lágrimas comienzan a caer.

Pero no se permitirá gritar por lo injusto que es todo esto.

No lo hará.

Porque por una vez, está haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

A/N: LO SIENTO TANTO, BLAINE, CARIÑO, NO SÉ POR QUÉ TE TORTURO.

Notas de la traductora: Éste era corto... Una vez más, siento la tardanza.. Hasta la próxima!


	16. En buen camino

Capítulo 16: En el camino correcto

_La decisión con respecto a la expulsión de Dave Karofsky ha sido invalidada por el consejo escolar._

Como si fuera posible que esta semana se volviera peor, maldita sea.

Había pasado casi una semana entera desde que había oído nada sobre Blaine. Y claro está, mientras él está deprimido y dándole vueltas a todo, tenía que pasar esto.

_Queremos que vayas a Dalton._

Bueno, maldita sea.

* * *

><p>Karofsky va a volver al McKinley el lunes.<p>

Así que el sábado, Kurt está manoseando nerviosamente su móvil, sentado en su cama, y debatiendo internamente si debería o no debería enviarle un mensaje a Blaine. Ya ha tomado la decisión de transferirse a Dalton, como desean Carole y su padre, y aunque se siente un poco culpable por usar el dinero de su luna de miel, se siente mucho más agradecido por tener una via de salvación en la que su vida no se vería amenazada. Y con eso dicho, aún no se lo a contado a Blaine. Y Blaine necesita saberlo. Sería casi cruel aparecer así en Dalton y caminar a través de sus puertas, y ver a Blaine ahí plantado con una expresión de shock y horror después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Finalmente le da a enviar, dejando que los satélites hagan su trabajo mientras el mensaje 'Sé que estás enfadado conmigo, pero necesito hablar contigo' llega al móvil de Blaine.

_**No estoy enfadado contigo. Te veo en la cafetería en una hora.**_

Oh, vale. Eso ha sido una respuesta inesperadamente rápida.

* * *

><p>"Hey," saluda Kurt con timidez mientras se sienta en la pequeña mesa en la esquina de la cafetería, justo en frente de Blaine.<p>

"Hola," responde Blaine con una sonrisa que Kurt no esperaba ver precisamente hoy.

Es más agradable no ver a Blaine llorar, piensa Kurt. Es agradable ver que _él mismo_ no está llorando tampoco, por una vez. Y aunque sólo ha pasado una semana, Kurt no puede parar de pensar en lo guapo que está Blaine, en lo atractivo que está con su chaqueta de entradas de invierno y su bufanda roja. De pronto Kurt recuerda la vez en la que Blaine no tenía una chaqueta como esa. Pero el rostro de Blaine es tan revitalizante a sus ojos, y Kurt es increíblemente feliz de ver esa sonrisa.

"Tu mensaje sonaba realmente urgente" dice Blaine finalmente. "¿Va todo bien?"

"No," dice Kurt con una pausada sacudida de cabeza. "No, no va bien."

"¿Qué pasa?"

Kurt puede ver la preocupación, bastante obvia en los preciosos ojos de Blaine, y honestamente, no sabe cómo ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin tener a Blaine así de cerca.

"El consejo escolar ha anulado la decisión de expulsar a Karofsky. Va a volver al McKinley el lunes," le informa Kurt.

"...¿En serio? ¿Después de todo eso? ¿Qué- qué es lo que vas a hacer?" le pregunta Blaine.

"Yo... no voy a ir."

"¿Que no vas a ir a qué?"

"No voy a volver al McKinley el lunes," explica Kurt.

"Oh," dice Blaine suavemente. "¿Van a...? Tus padres, ¿van a transferirte a algún otro lado? A algún sitio...¿lejos de aquí?"

"Está un poco lejos de casa. Pero mucho más cerca de ti," dice Kurt, un poco sorprendido de que Blaine no lo haya pillado aún.

Las oscuras cejas de Blaine se juntan en una mueca de confusión, y Kurt decide acabar con su sufrimiento, aunque ahora está realmente, realmente adorable.

"Me voy a transferir a Dalton."

"...¿De verdad?"

"De verdad de la buena," dice Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa.

La boca de Blaine se abre por la sorpresa y shock, pero sólo un poquito, y Kurtha de intentar, con una ridícula cantidad de esfuerzo, quitar los ojos de encima de los labios de Blaine porque sí, café, Mocca, sus labios saben a Mocca y ahora mismo están tomandose unos Moccas, y ya sabe que así el sabor se vería intensificado y oh, hola, vaya con el intento de no pensar en sus labios, ha funcionado realmente bien.

"Vas a... ¿de verdad estarás en mi escuela? ¿Conmigo?" pregunta Blaine.

Kurt está seguro de oír esperanza en la voz del chico, lo cual es, positivamente, un gran paso en comparación al miedo o la inseguridad que esperaba oír.

"Sí," asiente Kurt. "Estaré ahí contigo."

"Kurt... tú- eso me hace... realmente feliz."

El corazón de Kurt hincha lleno de afecto al oír esto.

"A mí también," admite.

"Sé que he- que no te he hablado por unos días, pero es que sólo necesitaba algún... tiempo, ¿sabes? Para pensar en algunas cosas."

Oh-oh.

"Y... ¿qué es lo que has, eh, averiguado?" necesita saber Kurt.

"Aún te quiero a ti. Quiero estar contigo," dice Blaine convencido, y Kurt suspira internamente, con un alivio inmenso. "Pero tenías razón. No es- ahora no es el momento apropiado. Y necesito superar todo este estúpido lío con Elliot. Porque yo... yo quiero ser capaz de dártelo todo a ti. Justo como quieres. A pesar de todas mis histerias y llantos de ese día."

"Eso no significa que tú... que tengas que evitarme, ¿verdad?" pregunta Kurt, deseando, pidiendo y rezando por la respuesta que anhela. No sabe si podría soportar estar en Dalton con Blaine intentando ignorarle a diario.

"No, no, perdona por eso," dice Blaine rápidamente. "No lo haré más. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para- para mí. ¿Sabes?"

"Sí," asiente Kurt. "Lo sé."

Y sí, lo entiende perfectamente. Pero no puede evitar sentirse realmente feliz al saber que Blaine, después de todo, no le va a ignorar cuando se transfiera.

"¿Cómo está Elliot, por cierto?" pregunta Kurt con la mayor delicadeza posible.

"Hecho un capullo, así es como está," gruñe Blaine antes de pegar un largo trago a su Mocca.

_No pienses en sus labios, no pienses en sus labios, no pienses en sus labios._

_Maldita sea._

_"_¿Sabías que le contó a Nick y a Jeff-? Perdón, dos chicos que están en los Warblers conmigo, los conocerás el lunes, pero bueno. Parece ser que les dijo que yo le engañé. Contigo," dice Blaine irritado. "Simplemente decidió esparcir esas historias estúpidas, sin ninguna prueba en absoluto, y yo tuve que limpiar su basura y aclarar todas sus mentiras. Yo no le engañé. Quiero decir, qué demonios, si tú no me dejabas besarte mientras yo estuviera con él."

Kurt decide no comentar el hecho de que en realidad, el sí que besó a Blaine antes de que supiera que él y Elliot lo habían dejado. Eso sería contraproducente. Sí, lo mejor sería guardarse eso para sí. Pero Blaine parece estar con necesidades de desahogarse, porque continua hablando, y Kurt intenta contener una risita por la furiosa (y monísima) expresión del agitado rostro de Blaine.

"¿Y sabes qué? Ni siquiera le estaba engañando emocionalmente porque ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por ti realmente. Él rompió conmigo únicamente después de que yo escogiera le _amistad _contigo por encima de una _relación _con él. ¿Y sabes qué más? ¡Él no debería haberme dado ese maldito ultimátum en primer lugar! ¡Así que já!"

Kurt lo hace lo mejor que puede para no reírse ante el tono de Blaine, que ha sonado un poco como el de un niño de diez años en las últimas palabras de su discurso.

"Lo siento" dice Blaine, calmando su enfado. "Tú deberías ser la última persona que me escuchara hablar de mis problemas con mi ex."

"Sigo siendo tu mejor amigo," comenta Kurt. "Nunca dejaré de serlo. Además… en realidad es bastante divertido e inmensamente entretenido escucharte partirle en pedacitos."

"Oh dios," suspira Blaine. "Espero que no intente actuar estúpidamente superior a ti."

"No te preocupes," dice Kurt rápidamente. "Puedo cuidar de mí mismo en lo que al enfrentamiento verbal se refiere."

Los labios de Blaine se curvan hacia arriba en una sonrisa casi siniestra. "Todo este asunto de tú viniendo a Dalton puede que salga muy, muy bien."

"¿Acaso no es suficiente para ti ver mi cara sonriente todos los días?" dice Kurt con fingida indignación. "¿Sólo me quieres cerca si humillo a tu ex novio? Eso me duele, Blaine."

"Oh, cállate," ríe Blaine ligeramente, dándole con el pie por debajo de la mesa. "Sabes que estoy entusiasmado por poder verte todos los días."

Kurt se ruboriza en un extraño tono de rosa.

No sabe si será capaz de encajar tanto flirteo todos los días.

Pero estaría loco si no le devolviera el flirteo, obviamente.

* * *

><p>Dalton es… diferente.<p>

No es diferente en plan malo, sólo diferente. Sólo ha estado allí durante dos semanas y aún no se acostumbra a ver tantos uniformes.

O sofás de cuero.

O chicos.

Hay. Demasiados. Chicos.

Pero sí, aunque sea agradable echar un vistazo y todo eso, tiene sus ojos clavados en uno en particular.

Cierto chico le está hablando ahora mismo mientras se demoran al pie de unas escaleras.

"…a invitarte para hacer una audición para un solo."

¿Una audición? ¿Para qué? Está demasiado ocupado mirando la forma en la que las pestañas de Blaine revolotean en sus mejillas.

¡Oh!

"¿Para seccionales?" pregunta.

"Para seccionales" dice Blaine con una sonrisa y un pequeño guiño.

Kurt casi se desmaya.

"¿Qué crees tú que debería cantar?" pregunta Kurt. "O sea, es que tú pareces ser el solista permanente. ¿Qué me sugieres?"

"Te sugiero que canciones de Disney, no" dice Blaine con una expresión seria.

Pero Kurt observa cómo los dos extremos de sus labios se curvan cuando contiene una sonrisa.

"Pero ya sabes lo bonita que puede ser mi rendición de 'Parte de él'. Puedo hacer que el público entero se eche a llorar con esa," dice Kurt.

"Yo preferiría 'Voy a hacer todo un hombre de ti' de Mulan, ¿sabes?" ríe Blaine. "Mataría por oírte cantar eso."

"Pero no para la audición," dice Kurt sacudiendo la cabeza con una mirada de descontento.

"Para la audición no."

"No me eres de ayuda en absoluto, lo sabes, ¿no?" contesta Kurt honestamente.

"Sabes que sería injusto por mi parte ayudarte con la selección de la canción," dice Blaine, extendiendo la mano para estirar la solapa de la chaqueta de uniforme de Kurt.

"¿Qué tiene de bueno entonces, ser el mejor amigo del solista principal si no consigo información confidencial?" se queja Kurt.

Blaine se inclina hacia él y se acerca a su oído. "Sólo piensa en todas esas sesiones de besuqueo que tendremos al final."

"¡Blaine!" exclama Kurt avergonzado.

Blaine se aleja de él y Kurt quiere abofetear esa satisfecha mueca estúpida igual que la sonrisa del gato Chesire de su cara.

O besarla.

Sí, esa sería la mejor opción.

"No puedo evitarlo," Blaine se encoge de hombros. "Eres adorable cuando te ruborizas."

Y entonces le guiña el ojo _otra vez_, se da la vuelta y camina hacia su próxima clase.

Obviamente... iban por el buen camino.

* * *

><p>"Ha sido precioso," dice Blaine en voz baja mientras toma asiento al lado de Kurt frente la ventana. "Me has impresionado mucho."<p>

La sonrisa de Kurt no es de verdad. "Sí. Pero supongo que no he impresionado a los del consejo tanto como a ti."

"Es muy raro para los nuevos conseguir solos, de todas formas," dice Blaine intentando consolarle. "Yo tuve que hacer tres audiciones antes de que consiguiera uno."

"Es que pensé que como mi voz es más... particular, que tendría más oportunidades," admite Kurt, bajando la cabeza.

"No puedo creer que seas un contratenor," dice Blaine incrédulo. "Los Warblers no han tenido un contratenor en... décadas."

Kurt se encoge de hombros. Ser un contratenor ya no le parece tan especial, no cuando sigue... sigue sintiéndose como si no tuviera nada que hacer aquí. No cuando aún no tiene a Blaine, cuando aún no tiene ningun papel real entre los Warblers, cuando no destaca de ninguna forma.

"Estás muy molesto, ¿verdad?" le pregunta Blaine.

"Sí," asiente Kurt. "Lo estoy."

Blaine se inclina hacia él y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt. Luego, suspira suavemente en el vacío y elegante pasillo.

"Me gustaría poder hacerte sentir mejor."

Wow, y ahora a Kurt le vienen a la memoria todas las veces en las que Blaine solía usar esas mismas palabras cuando eran más pequeños. Es extraño, en verdad, cuán atrás llega su pasado, y cuán recientemente se ha acordado de un montón de cositas pequeñas como esa.

"Eh," dice Blaine finalmente. "Vamos a dar una vuelta."

"Yo... es que la verdad, no tengo ninguna chaqueta apropiada para eso," le recuerda Kurt.

"Puedes ponerte una de las mías, tranquilo," dice Blaine con entusiasmo, agarrando a Kurt de la muñeca y tirando de él.

Entonces cogen una chaqueta del armario de Blaine para Kurt y al momento están ya en su motocicleta en la carretera, con el frío aire de otoño y los árboles pasando borrosos por su lado mientras Kurt se aferra fuertemente a la cintura de Blaine. Al principio parece como si estuvieran yendo directamente hacia Lima, pero entonces Blaine da unos cuantos giros.

"¿Adónde vamos?" pregunta Kurt cuando paran en una señal de stop.

"¿Porqué siempre tienes que saberlo?" le vacila Blaine.

"Supongo que si me secuestras tú, podría ser peor. Al menos tú no eres un hombre extraño ofreciendome chuches."

"Te puedo ofrecer chuches si quieres" responde Blaine, en un tono de voz más bajo y Kurt está absolutamente seguro de que jamás en su vida ha oído algo parecido salir de esa boca.

Ya no está ni la mitad de helado que hace dos minutos, eso está claro.

Parece que vagan por ahí durante siglos, hasta que al final se encuentran en una parte desierta de la carretera, aunque no es la misma carretera por la que habían estado antes. A Kurt le pilla por sorpresa cuando Blaine se sale del camino y conduce su moto bajo el espesor de unas ramas bajas de los árboles antes de indicarle que se baje de la moto. Ah, vale, ahora van a adentrarse en el pequeño bosque que hay al lado de la carretera. Caminan por unos minutos en silenciio, Kurt siguiendo a Blaine a las entrañas del bosuqe hasta que Blaine se para. Kirt mira arriba y... vaya. No es en realidad un bosque, porque no es tan grande y tampoco han estado caminando tanto rato, pero los rayos de luz se filtran entre las copas de los árboles. El césped parece estar anormalmente verde para ser otoño, y se está... está muy tranquilo. En calma.

También parece muy familiar.

"Bonito, ¿verdad?" pregunta Blaine, con la mirada aún fijada en la luz brillando a través de los árboles.

"Mucho," asiente Kurt, admirando el perfil de Blaine. "¿Por qué siento como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes?"

"Porque es verdad," dice Blaine simplemente.

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Mhmm," Blaine se gira hacia él y sonríe. "Tu madre y tu padre nos trajeron aquí una vez cuando éramos pequeños."

Los ojos de Kurt se abren mucho por la sorpresa. "Éste es... ¿es el mismo lugar?"

"Lo es" le confirma Blaine. "Me costó meses encontrarlo cuando volví a Ohio. Conducí por todos los alrededores hasta que finalmente lo encontré. Hace bastante que no vengo aquí, sin embargo. Solía ser mi lugar favorito en el que poder simplemente... esconderme de todo el mundo." Ahora está mirando directamente a Kurt. "Del mundo sin ti."

La mirada de Kurt se suaviza con las palabras de Blaine y se niega a detener la triste sonrisa que nace en sus labios.

"¿Cómo era tu mundo sin mi?" susurra Kurt.

"Oscuro," dice Blaine. "Apagado. Sombrío."

Igual que el de Kurt sin Blaine. Asiente la cabeza, lo comprende. Puede que no sean novios, puede que no estén juntos en el sentido real de la palabra, pero aun así, poseen el corazón el uno del otro.

"¿Qué solías hacer cuando venías aquí?" le pregunta Kurt.

"La mayoría de los días me traía un libro" le dice Blaine. "Algunos días simplemente me tumbaría en el suelo y miraría las copas de los árboles,. Y pediría a los rayos del sol que vinieses y me encontrases."

"No sabía que la gente le pedía a los rayos de sol," dice Kurt suavemente.

"Le pedía eso a todo" confiesa Blaine. "A las estrellas, los rayos, a los pétalos de las flores, incluso a tormentas singularmente espectaculares."

Honestamente, Kurt no sabe de dónde ha sacado Blaine su talento para los discursos bonitos, o cómo sabe exactamente qué decir para hacer que su corazón se acelere, pero Kurt se da cuenta de que no sería Blaine si no lo supiera.

"Algunos días, vendría aquí y gritaría," añade Blaine.

"...¿Gritabas?"

"Sí," asiente Blaine. "¿Nunca has estado tan enfadado con el mundo, tan enfadado contigo mismo, que simplemente necesitas gritar? ¿Que sólo quieres gritar por gritar?"

"Bueno... sí," contesta Kurt, porque sí que lo ha estado. "Pero normalmente sólo gritaba en mi almohada."

"Esto es mucho más gratificante."

"¿Tú tienes... algo por lo que gritar?" pregunta Kurt.

Los ojos de Blaine se posan en los suyos. "Tal vez," dice.

Y entonces Blaine prodece a abrir la boca, cerrar los ojos y levantar la voz, gritando a pleno pulmón en el bosuqe, con el sonido chocando contra la madera de los troncos y las ramas de los árboles, impulsándolo arriba. Sus mejillas se vuelven rojas no sólo por el frío del aire, y Kurt nota cómo se tensan los tendones en el cuello de Blaine mientras éste simplemente... grita.

Es algo así como... obscenamente divino. Kurt se siente como si estuviera invadiendo un momento extremamente privado, simplemente por estar ahí plantado, observando cómo los rayos de sol a los que solía pedir Blaine se reflejan ahora en su tenso rostro.

Pero ha sido invitado aquí.

Y eso le hace sentir como si valiera más que todos los rayos de sol que hayan brillado jamás en la faz de la tierra.

La voz de Blaine muere y su pecho se incha rápidamente, pero les está sonriendo a las copas de los árboles, antes de girarse para mirar a Kurt con las mejillas sonrojadas y motas diradas que bailan en sus ojos.

"Pruébalo" sugiere Blaine.

Kurt mira a su alrededor, nervioso. "¿Estás- estás seguro de que la gente no pensará que nos estamos muriendo o algo?"

"No hay nadie por aquí," se ríe Blaine sin aliento."Confía en mi."

_Confía en mi._

Dos pequeñas palabras que hacen que Kurt acceda.

Entonces grita.

Grita porque Blaine le dice que lo haga. Grita porque no consiguió el solo. Grita porque fue obligado a irse del colegio por otro chico. Grita porque echa de menos a sus amigos. Grita porque Elliot tuvo a Blaine durante demasiado tiempo. Grita porque él perdió a Blaine hace muchísimo tiempo. Grita, porque le echó de menos. Grita porque lloraron juntos, grita porque Blaine fue abusado y maltratado, y grita, porque nació para amar de una manera que la mayoría de la gente no parecía entender, o querer entender.

Grita porque no está seguro de tener todo el corazón de Blaine en sus abiertas y acogedoras manos aún.

Se queda sin aire.

"¿Ves?" le dice Blaine en voz baja.

Es extraño, piensa Kurt, porque él recuerda que cuando era pequeño pensaba que éste lugar simplemente no era lugar para sonidos fuertes.  
>Ahora opina que está hecho para eso.<p>

"Sí, susurra Kurt. Luego se vuelve y Blaine está sonriendo con esa sonrisa, esa que hace que le salgan arruguitas en los ojos. "Sí."

"Ven aquí," dice Blaine con un gesto.

Y ahora recuerda que cada vez que Blaine musitaba esas dos palabras, éstas traían problemas. O lágrimas.

Blaine se sienta en la tierra seca, cubierta de ese césped tan verde, y estira la espalda. Kurt se sienta junto a él, observando su rostro. En él ve un poco de pelo facial, que está volviendo a crecer desde el afeitado de Blaine de esta mañana, y en ese momento se da cuenta de que en realidad, ya no son niños, que las cosas con el tiempo se han alterado tan drásticamente que tal vez jamás podrían volver a ser lo que eran. Sabe que ya han crecido y sabe que han crecido por separado.

Pero ahora están aquí juntos, y eso debería contar.

Y cuidan el uno del otro, de una manera que Kurt está bastante seguro de que la gente jamás llegará a entender.

Blaine extiende su mano hacia Kurt, dejando que sus dedos acaricien su pálida mandíbula.

"¿Puedo- puedo abrazarte?" pregunta Blaine, inseguro.

Kurt recuerda esas mismas palabras, esa misma frase de su última noche juntos antes de que Blaine se fuera a Maryland. De cuando compartieron su primer, dulce y suave beso.

Entonces, dejó que Blaine le abrazase.

Claramente, va a dejar que le abrace también ahora.

Así que se tumba, con su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine, y los brazos del chico le rodean el cuerpo, resguardándole del frío aire de otoño, casi invierno.

Y el sol se está filtrando a través de las ramas de los árboles, y Kurt recuerda vagamente esos tiempos en los que eran prácticamente libres, muy jóvenes, definitivamente, corriendo entre los árboles y cantando canciones inventadas a nadie en particular.

* * *

><p>Continuará.<p>

Notas de la traductora: Dios mío, siento el retraso! Que sepáis que he leído todos y cada uno de los comentarios, aunque no haya tenido tiempo de contestar, y gracias por leer, y gracias por comentar! Bien, pues, este era el penúltimo capítulo! :) Espero que os haya gustado, hasta prontoo!


	17. Mano a mano

Notas de la traductora: He aquí, llegamos al final del fic. Tengo que deciros que me ha encantado traducir esto, y que podéis hacerme cualquier sugerencia para cualquier otro fic que queráis ver en vuestro idioma. Os quiero! Gracias por quedaros hasta el final. Hasta otra! xx

update: en mi perfil tenéis una encuesta en la que podéis votar qué fanfics queréis que traduzca primero, las sugerencias siguen en pie!

* * *

><p>Kurt y Blaine están sentados en la sala común de último curso una tarde-noche, unas cuantas semanas después de Seccionales (donde habían empatado con Nuevas Iniciativas en el primer puesto, algo con lo que Kurt estaba muy agradecido), y hay un fuego llameante en la chimenea, calentándoles a los dos mientras la nieve cae silenciosa fuera del edificio. Ahora mismo están sentados en una mesa, con las cabezas inclinadas sobre varios apuntes y libros de texto, intentando prepararse para un examen de química juntos.<p>

La puerta se abre de pronto y entra Elliot, con cara de aburrimiento.

Pero entonces los descubre en la mesa a los dos y les mira con desprecio.

"Por supuesto," se burla Elliot, "Vosotros dos estaríais juntos."

Blaine suelta un fuerte suspiro, deja su boli y se gira para encarar a su ex novio.

"¿Necesitas algo?" pregunta Blaine, y Kurt puede ver que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por conservar la paciencia.

"Nada de vosotros, eso está claro."

"Bueno, pues haz lo que sea que has venido a hacer y luego vete, por favor. Kurt y yo estamos intentando estudiar," dice Blaine, volviendo la vista a sus apuntes.

"Claro. Estoy seguro de que estudiar es todo lo que estabais haciendo."

"¿Por qué no puedes dejar las cosas como están?" replica Blaine.

"Tú eres el que se está pegando al tío por el que me dejaste" replica Elliot. "Estoy bastante seguro de que tengo el derecho de estar enfadado."

"Kurt y yo no estamos juntos," le informa Blaine. "E incluso si lo estuviéramos, ya ha pasado más de un mes desde que cortamos, Elliot. Supéralo."

Kurt se tensa, observando a los dos chicos, con la mirada yendo de un lado a otro como si estuviera mirando un partido de tenis extremadamente intenso. Elliot tiene una horrenda mueca en su cara y, no por primera vez, Kurt se pregunta cómo pudo Blaine ver algo que valiera la pena en ese chico.

"Yo no tengo que superar nada, gracias. Tú eres el que me rechazaste."

"Yo no te rechacé. Tú fuiste un gran idiota conmigo y yo no tenía por qué seguir con eso," dice Blaine. "Nunca debería haberlo empezado en primer lugar"

"¡Te ibas a ir corriendo con él!" dice Elliot casi gritando. "¿Cómo se supone que tenía que actuar?"

"Vale" dice Blaine cerrando su libro violentamente y levantándose. "¿Realmente quieres hacer esto ahora? ¿Justo ahora? Porque podemos si quieres."

"¡Creo que merezco respuestas!"

"No te mereces nada de mí. Tenemos diecisiete años, no cuarenta. Las relaciones se acaban todo el maldito tiempo. Eres tú el que está exagerando esto," contraataca Blaine.

"Tú sabes que si yo hubiese estado viéndome con un tío, alguien con el que tuviera una historia, y luego lo trajera aquí y empezara a ponerme un poco demasiado amigable, sabes que tú estarías enfadado también. Ni siquiera pretendas que no lo fastidiaste."

"Para tu información," dice Kurt en voz alta finalmente, levantándose también y avanzando hasta ponerse al lado de Blaine, "él no me ha traído aquí. Nadie me ha traído o arrastrado a ninguna parte."

"Ya conozco todo eso sobre lo de un tío empujándote por ahí, ¿vale? Lo pillo. Pero tú no estarías aquí si no fuera porque estás colado por Blaine," le discute Elliot acaloradamente.

"Blaine no es la razón por la que estoy aquí en Dalton," replica Kurt. "Estoy en Dalton por las reglas de esta escuela contra el acoso. No siento la necesidad de seguir a Blaine a todas partes como un perrito."

"Pero eso es exactamente lo que has hecho."

"Escucha, Elliot" replica Kurt rápidamente. "Entiendo que estés enfadado y entiendo que tengas celos de mí. Pero no tienes ningún derecho a ser un cretino con ninguno de los dos. Ahora es obvio, para mí, que tú no sabes siquiera por qué Blaine te dejó."

"¡Me dejó para poder ir por ahí tonteando contigo!"

"No," dice Kurt con firmeza, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Te dejó porque tú le hiciste elegir. Te dejó porque eras tan egoísta que pensaste que tenías el derecho a dictarle su vida y con quién podía pasar su tiempo, y es ahí mismo en donde tú y yo diferimos completamente."

"¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué exactamente yo tan obviamente fallé, oh, el que todo lo sabe? Ilumíname."

"Yo no le hice elegir," dice Kurt simplemente. "Porque sé que cuando realmente te importa una persona, también te importa si es feliz o no."

"¡A mí me importaba lo suficiente!"

"No. No es cierto" le dice Kurt. "Tú sólo le querías para ti. Querías dejarle atado, sin importarte cómo se sintiera, qué necesitase o lo que quisiera él. Eras un egoísta, un pequeño arrogante así que te dejó. Y sólo porque no parezcas capaz de darte cuenta de todos tus errores no te da el derecho de ser tan desagradable con nosotros. Blaine es mi amigo. Ha sido mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo, y el hecho de que tú esperases que él cortara "por lo sano" una amistad así es simplemente cruel, y me molestaría bastante quedarme sentado aquí mirando cómo le haces sentirse el malo de la película porque tú no le mereces, nunca le has merecido."

Kurt termina su pequeño discurso y atisba de reojo a Blaine mirándole, con la boca abierta de par en par. Elliot está intentando dar con las palabras correctas para poder gritar en respuesta, y Kurt se siente un poco más satisfecho, un poco mejor consigo mismo.

A lo mejor no podía dar la cara a alguien que había amenazado con matarle, pero claramente es capaz de dar la cara por el chico al que ama, sin importar las circunstancias.

"¿Y tú te crees que te lo mereces?" pregunta Elliot finalmente. "Tú dejaste de hablarle durante años."

"Blaine sabe por qué dejé de hablarle. Ya hemos hablado de eso. Ya hemos pasado página por los errores de nuestra infancia., porque _eso es lo que se hace _cuando te preocupas por alguien. Me das pena," escupe Kurt. "Porque tú obviamente aún tienes que madurar bastante. Pero los dos te lo agradeceríamos si pudieses hacerlo lejos de nosotros."

Elliot abre la boca de par en par, con los ojos como platos clavados en Kurt.

"Ya puedes irte. Coge lo que sea a por lo que has venido y vete" le ordena Kurt.

Hacen falta unos cuantos segundos para que finalmente los pies de Elliot comiencen a moverse, y entonces camina hacia el final de una mesa, agarra un libro de texto, y camina directo fuera de la habitación. Kurt vitorea internamente. Luego se gira hacia Blaine.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta, porque Blaine parece un poco perdido.

"¿Qué? No, sí, estoy bien," dice Blaine, parpadeando rápidamente y sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de algunos pensamientos.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí. Podemos, em, podemos seguir estudiando."

Pero Blaine permanece extrañamente silencioso durante el resto de la sesión de estudio y cuando Kurt vuelve a casa para pasar el fin de semana, se siente un poco inquieto con la situación.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Kurt no recibe noticias de Blaine en absoluto. Entonces prueba a enviarle algunos mensajes, pero no recibe respuesta alguna.<p>

Un peso pesado se instala en su pecho, y su estómago le da vueltas.

¿Acaso ha hecho algo malo? ¿Ha sobrepasado los límites? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a contraatacar, a plantarse por su mejor amigo? ¿Es que había dicho demasiado, o no lo suficiente, por qué de pronto Blaine le ignoraba por completo?

A lo mejor ha perdido su móvil.

Tal vez… tal vez solo es que está muy ocupado.

Cuando llega la hora de cenar, Kurt se da cuenta de que ha estado merodeando por ahí con el par de pantalones de deporte y la camiseta que Blaine le había dejado la primera vez que visitó su dormitorio. Se está preocupando demasiado por esto. Habían hecho tantos progresos, estaban tan cerca, y sabían muchísimo más el uno del otro, y ya todo parecía estar poniéndose en el lugar correcto.

Hasta que el maldito Elliot apareció. Todos los progresos que habían hecho parecía como si se estuvieran revocando y eso le _dolía._

Está siendo ridículo, piensa, si se vieron ayer por la noche. Blaine tiene otros amigos, tendrá cosas que hacer. Kurt sabe que estará en su dormitorio, sabe que estará intentando hacer los deberes mientras Kurt está en su casa en el fin de semana.

Podría ir a visitar a Blaine. Porque le echa de menos, le echa mucho de menos, a pesar de que sólo ha pasado un día desde que vió su bonito rostro, sus preciosos ojos, y su rizada mata de pelo.

Pero no quiere… no quiere poner las cosas peor de lo que están si de hecho, había hecho algo mal.

Así que se queda en su habitación en vez de salir al cine con Mercedes y Rachel como habían planeado.

Se queda en su cama, acurrucado entre la ropa vieja de Blaine mientras escucha el sonido de la voz de Blaine de un reciente mensaje de voz que había dejado en su teléfono.

No quiere llorar.

Llorar sería una tontería.

No llorará.

* * *

><p>Es muy temprano una mañana de domingo, tan temprando que el sol aún no ha salido del todo, y aún queda un poco de nieve en el suelo, con las esquirlas de hielo brillando como diamantes mientras camina por algunos edificios cerca de su casa.<p>

Hay un viejo parque, vacío, y un columpio con las cadenas casi oxidadas.

Kurt sacude la nieve de uno de los pequeños asientos y se sienta, con sus dedos helados y blancos agarrados a las cadenas, y Kurt advierte que probablemente debería haberse traído guantes, pero antes estaba demasiado cansado para pensar con claridad. Había mirado su móvil cuando se despertó al amanecer, esperando encontrar algún mensaje de texto o de voz de medianoche de la persona cuya risa más quería oír.

El aire es fresco y limpio. Puede verse el aliento cuando exhale, los pequeños soplos de decepción y amargura que escapan de sus labios.

Kurt recuerda este lugar perfectamente. Recuerda encontrar a Blaine en este mismo columpio un brumoso día de verano, y verle caerse para atrás porque estaba extremadamente sorprendido de que alguien estuviera hablando con él. Recuerda también unos pantalones demasiado cortos y una camiseta demasiado grande que resbalaba de sus pequeños y huesudos hombros para revelar un moratón alarmante. Recuerda cogerle de la mano, y unos ojos enormes de color avellana y miel, abiertos como platos y mirándole como si fuera un ángel. También recuerda la piel quemada y los pequeños pies desnudos y magullados.

Recuerda todas las fiestas del té y las conversaciones filosóficas de niños de siete años, sobre papás y bebés y el amor, y cómo Ariel tenía el pelo más bonito del mundo.

Recuerda las fiestas de pijama y las noches con lágrimas después de la muerte de su madre. Recuerda esos pequeños y delgados brazos rodeando su cintura en medio de la noche, abrazándole fuerte, y una voz deseando poder arreglarlo todo, hacer que todo se fuera.

El pasado estaba tan lejos, pero todo está justo aquí, empezó justo en este lugar y Kurt desearía poder extender el brazo y tocarlo.

Pero no tiene que hacerlo. Porque de pronto, unas manos cálidas y fuertes cubren las suyas en las cadenas casi oxidadas del columpio.

Kurt sonríe en el aire de invierno.

"¿Necesitas un empujoncito?" susurra una voz en su oído.

"Si no te es molestia," responde suavemente."

Las firmes manos de Blaine se deslizan desde donde cubrían los nudillos de Kurt suavemente hacia sus brazos, sobre sus hombros y abajo sobre su espalda, cubierta por su abrigo.

El tipo de abrigo grande que sueles llevar cuando hace el frío suficiente para nevar.

Entonces siente cómo las manos de Blaine se paran en la parte baja de su espalda, y le da un empujón hacia delante en el columpio. Kurt se balancea de adelante atrás lentamente, y las manos de Blaine vuelven a su espalda, únicamente para volver a separarse de él cuando le empuja.

"Estaba preocupado," admite Kurt. "Ayer no me hablaste en todo el día. Pensé que había hecho algo mal."

"No," dice Blaine simplemente. "Sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar."

"… ¿Sobre qué?" pregunta Kurt, temeroso de la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

"Tú."

Oh.

Eso no ha sonado bien en absoluto.

"¿Sobre mí?"

"Sí."

"Y qué- qué pasa conmigo?" pregunta Kurt en voz muy baja.

Blaine se mueve de detrás de él, sacudiendo la nieve del columpio que está a su lado y se sienta en él.

"Tú me defendiste," dice Blaine, mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Kurt. "Con Elliot. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta… cuando dijiste todas esas cosas, sobre mí dejándole porque tú fuiste el que no me hizo elegir… no me había dado cuenta de que eso era por lo que lo hice, no exactamente. Pero cuando tú lo dijiste, todo cobró sentido. Tú nunca me has hecho elegir entre tú o cualquier otra cosa. Tú nunca te has interpuesto en mi camino. Sólo me has ayudado, sólo me has hecho vivir mi vida."

"Bueno," dice Kurt tímidamente mientras el balanceo llega a su fin. "Hubo una vez en la que yo no quería que jugaras al fútbol."

"Ya," Blaine sonríe al recordarlo. "Pero luego me hiciste una camiseta con mi nombre en letras brillantes por detrás, y entonces siempre estabas ahí en todos los partidos que jugaba en el recreo."

Las mejillas de Kurt se vuelven rosas, sonrojándose y mezclándose con la tez ya rojiza por el aire frío de invierno.

"Creo… que yo siempre te he tenido a ti," admite Blaine. "Cada cachito de ti."

Kurt inclina la cabeza hacia abajo para fijar la mirada en sus pies, rozando el suelo.

"Y ahora.. tú ya tienes cada cachito de mi."

Blaine se inclina hacia él, y junta con sus dedos las dos cadenas de los asientos de columpios donde se sientan desde la base, causando que se arrimen el uno al otro. Su otra mano, fría y seca, se desliza hacia Kurt y le acaricia con un dedo sus labios, resecos por el invierno. Los ojos de Kurt se cierran cuando siente cómo los nudillos de Blaine rozan su mejilla, un gesto familiar, uno que ya ha hecho antes pero por alguna razón, en este mismo momento en una mañana fría y limpia de Domingo… significa mucho, mucho más.

"Te quiero, Kurt," susurra Blaine suavemente, y las palabras se quedan en el aire helado, tintineando contra los postes de metal del columpio, hundiéndose en el arenero que hay al lado del tiovivo.

Kurt suspira contra la muñeca expuesta de Blaine. Entonces abre los ojos y Blaine se levanta, plantándose justo enfrente de él. Luego, agarra las cadenas del columpio con las dos manos y se inclina hacia abajo.

"Quiero besarte,"admite. "Pero no quiero hacerlo si tú no quieres que lo haga."

Kurt conoce esas frases; las ha repetido en su mente tantas veces desde que Blaine las murmuró en secundaria… Así que sabe la respuesta.

"Quiero que lo hagas. Si tú quieres."

"Quiero," Blaine le sonríe. "Realmente quiero."

"Pues hazlo."

Pero ya no son tan jóvenes, ya no necesitan asegurarse de que besarse está bien, de que amar está bien.

Así que Blaine se inclina un poco más y captura los labios de Kurt en un beso tan dulce, tan lento, tan ligero y sencillo que se les cierran los ojos a los dos automáticamente, y Kurt tiene la impresión de que está de repente en otro mundo, uno en el que los chicos se besan a diario y en el que no tienen que decir adiós a sus mejores amigos.

Los labios de Blaine son firmes y suaves a la vez contra los suyos, y Kurt siente una chispa de luz, un rayo de sol tal vez, o a lo mejor es simplemente lo que se siente cuando dos almas gemelas se encuentran en el momento adecuado en la vida. No importa la razón, pues Kurt se deleita con la cálida sensación y la felicidad que se encuentra en su estómago, en la sensación estimulante de las mariposas.

Cuando tenían ocho años, recuerda que Blaine una vez les llamó 'parimosas'.

Al final, Blaine se finaliza el beso y se aparta. Kurt abre los ojos y se encuentra con unas mejillas sonrojadas, una mandíbula cuvierta con un pelín de vello facial, y una sonrisa que ilumina los permanentemente preciosos ojos de Blaine de la misma forma que la luna ilumina el cielo por la noche.

Finalmente, todo está bien.

Blaine da un paso hacia atrás y extiende su mano.

Pero Kurt simplemente se la queda mirando, porque acaba de darse cuenta de que, aunque solían cogerse de la mano tantas veces antes, aunque les encantaba hacerlo, no se han cogido de la mano desde la reunión de hace unos cuantos meses.

"La coges," dice Blaine suavemente. "Y así te ayudo a levantarte."

Ah claro.

Sí, eso es. Así que Kurt extiende sus dedos hacia los de Blaine y los entrelaza, juntando sus manos a la perfección, como estuvieran hechas para eso. Porque lo están. Siempre han encajado realmente bien.

Y cuando están mano a mano y perfectamente, Kurt sólo tiene un pensamiento en su mente.

_Oh._

_Aquí estás._

_Te he estado buscando desde siempre._

* * *

><p><em><strong>FIN<strong>_


End file.
